


Kpop and Chill

by hansolvernanon



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kpop smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, kpop, kpop angst, kpop fluff, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolvernanon/pseuds/hansolvernanon
Summary: the compilation of all my kpop fics from my request blog on tumblr @gm--requests :) All works have a plus size reader/y-n
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. About Page :)

i hope that you all enjoy this compilation of my writings. please feel free to also follow on my tumblr where i'll post this content first and you can also request fics there as well! 

please remember that all fics are written with a plus size reader in mind and there will be no dramatic throwing around of y/n, unless ofc it is written about Wonho, BM, maybe Shownu, maybe Hongseok, maybe Leedo, any member of 2pm really, and idk Jongho gettin’ a lil beefy nowadays (god help me)


	2. Take Him In - Hybrid! Bang Chan (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - wolf hybrid! Bang Chan, dom! Alpha! Bang Chan, alpha?? Kink??, breeding kink, knotting, degrading, extensive dirty talk, explicit language, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, fingering, honestly this fic is kinda a lot. Also, I pre apologize for the number of times I switch between Chan and Chris haha normally I call him Christopher so this was odd for me.
> 
> a/n- first and foremost there is mention of “police officers” in this fic. this is a work of fiction however, ACAB forever and always. anyways this is written with a plus-size reader in mind. anyone, of course, can read it, and i highly encourage it because i worked hard on this piece, but there needs to be a common understanding that there will be no dramatic throwing of anyone through a wall or anything lmao. like the plus-size community is hella underrated and i hope that i do all my babies justice. this is a werewolf, hybrid, whatever the fuck you wanna call it fic and it is my first time writing one so please bear with me. please do not engage in unprotected sex unless you are in a long term relationship with a trustworthy partner. that being said please enjoy sex as much as you want with the use of aforementioned protection!

“Taking care of a hybrid is just like taking care of anything else,” Minho said bringing the rim of the cup to his lips and taking a long sip.  
“No, it isn’t,” you hissed through gritted teeth, “you of all people should know that and can you keep your voice down! I don’t need everyone and their fucking mother knowing that I’m trying to break the law.” 

Minho rolled his eyes and shrugged, “You aren’t breaking the law, y/n, you’re simply doing what any other kind soul with a little extra money and too much time on their hands would do.” 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, the sarcasm lacing his words was not missed by you. For the past two weeks, you have been watching in silence, from the comfort of your bedroom, as a stray wolf hybrid did his best to keep himself hidden in the rubbage and shadows of the dimly lit alleyway beside your apartment building. Every night you would take your leftovers to the stray animal, trying to gain his trust. Eventually, the wolf began to warm up to you, trusting you enough to tell you his name, “It’s Chris,” he said lowly, “but everyone calls me Bang Chan.” Eventually also happened to be last night which is why you are now sat across from your best friend at a café down the street discussing what to do to get this wolf to let you take him in.

“Besides y/n, as long as you teach him how to behave in society and come up with a good enough backstory about how you managed to purchase him from an official adoption agency, there should be no problems,” Minho said, fighting back a smirk. 

“You know, you suck at giving advice and moral support, remind me why we are friends again,” you grumble causing him to laugh fully. 

“Y/n, you really are playing a dangerous game here. Yes I do work at a veterinary clinic, but that doesn’t mean I can get you everything you need,” he leans forward, choosing now to whisper, “like yes, I can get you the shots and even probably administer them for you, I can even get you one of the mock-up collars that we use for demonstrations so that he doesn’t have to get chipped, but it could take weeks, even months before I could sneak out any type of medication to subdue his heat.” 

“I know, I know,” you groan, slumping into the chair. 

“He could be dangerous without that medication y/n! Not to mention, regardless of his heat or self-control, he is a huge fucking liability! Like what if he attacks you or-” he is cut off by your waitress returning to ask if you’d like refills, you both decline as Minho follows up by asking for two separate checks and trying his hand at flirting with her. Her face flushes and she scurries off to get your checks. 

“Okay, gross,” you say, shooting him a look. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before continuing his lecture on the dangers of taking in Chan. 

“I’m genuinely just trying to look out for you. I know how you are. I know you are a kind soul, with the heart of a humanitarian, and a dump truck ass, but this just isn’t smart,” you roll your eyes and fight back your grin, “I also know that you have already made up your mind and I’ll come by at 9 am to give him the mandated shots, swing by after work to drop off the collar, and do my very fucking best to have the medication to subdue his heat within the next two months.” 

You beam at him from across the table and he exhales dramatically, “You’re the best,” you exclaim cheekily.

Glancing down at your watch you gasp at the time, “I gotta hurry back so I can get some food made for him,” you reach into your bag and grab your wallet, pulling out a 50 dollar bill and handing it to Minho, “this should cover both of us with a little bit left. Thank you!” You call out behind you as you quickly slide out of the booth and leave towards your apartment. Minho watches you go, a small smile playing at his lips. You were one crazy bitch. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was normally a 15-minute walk from your apartment to the diner, but you made it back in 10. As soon as you were in your apartment, your shoes were off and your bag was flung onto the table. For some reason, you felt nervous, like a first date nervous, determined to make something so delicious for him that he couldn’t refuse to come back home with you. Flitting around the kitchen quickly, you decided on a nice steak. Simple seasonings, medium rare, some rice on the side, something even you couldn’t fuck up. 

Everything was going well, the food had finished with enough time left to package it up nicely, and fix up the spare room of your apartment a little for his arrival. Looking at the clock, you ran your hands down your shirt to brush off any wrinkles, grabbed his food and made your way down to the alleyway. As you turned the corner, your heart dropped. Chan was pushed roughly up against the wall by two officers. 

For a moment you could only stop and stare, but when they pulled out their tasers and zapped him, his snarls and yelps brought you back to reality. 

“Stop!” You screamed out, dropping his food and running towards him, “Quit, that is my hybrid!” Your voice, loud and echoing, jarred the officers, making them drop their weapons. Without addressing them, you ran to the now slumping Chan. Quickly pulling him into your body, watching as his ears slumped. 

“If this is your hybrid, where is his collar and why does he look so raggedy,” one of the officers asked in disbelief. 

“His old collar broke and is currently in the process of being shipped here,” the words left your mouth without any thought behind them, “and he probably looks so ‘raggedy’ because you fucking tased him and shoved him around.” The words left your mouth like venom, their harshness even causing Chan to look at you with shock. 

“If there is such a fucking problem, I’ll be sure to call your commanding officer and let him know that you were beating up an owned and chipped hybrid, that you seemingly cornered and drug into an alleyway. What were your names again?” The words obviously striking them both as the second officer put his hand on the first’s shoulder, pulling him away.

“I am so so sorry ma’am it will never happen again, we deeply apologise for the misunderstanding,” he said with a bow, shoving the other down to mimic his actions before retreating to their vehicle. 

As soon as the officers were in their car and driving off, Chan pushed you away, standing to his full height. His dark eyes filled with anger, fear, and confusion looked down to meet your soft gaze. 

“I made you food, but I kind of threw it down as soon as I saw those officers, so I don’t really know if it is still intact,” you mumbled, shuffling back and forth as his stare seemingly got heavier, “I also wanted to ask you something.” 

“Thank you for your help, but I will not become your pet,” he snarled, “I didn’t ask for you to protect me.” 

“I just, I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, let me take you in. At least long enough to get you healthy again,” you pleaded. 

“I am healthy,” Chan grumbled in response. 

“I have a friend who is a vet. He can help you get the medication and shots you need and he won’t turn you in. We won’t chip you or anything. You’ll get a fake collar to wear when you’re out, for safety, but you don’t have to wear it at any other time and I swear I’ll treat you like I would anyone else. We’re friends.” 

Chan huffed out and rolled his eyes, “We aren’t friends y/n, you are a woman, who despite knowing better, brings me food because she feels bad and needs to feel like she is doing some good deed for some helpless hybrid.” 

“Ya know, you don’t have to be an ass,” you began, your voice angry and short, his snide comment pressing your nerves, “You’re damn right I felt bad looking down here from my cozy apartment while you picked around for food, but I didn’t help you so I could fucking feel better. I helped so that you could feel better. I can’t imagine that it’s very nice to be alone and starving in a dark alley at night.” Chan growled at the hostility in your tone, his fangs protruding a bit, “And I’m not going to beg you to come stay in my apartment. I was simply asking as a friend, to help, but never mind if you want to be a dick about it.”

As you turned to walk away, you felt a large hand grip harshly on your wrist. Turning around to look at Chan you see his ears tucked down a bit, “You’re right,” he inhaled and sighed heavily, trying his best to regain composure and find the right words to say, “I’m sorry for being a dick, it is just a bit odd to have someone want to help. I’ll stay with you, even if it is only for tonight. I’ll do whatever I have to.” 

Seeing him looks so gentle and defeated made you want to hug him, but you fought the urge and instead smiled up at him, “C’mon, let’s go home.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The “only one night” turned into months which turned into a year. The first two months had quite a few ups and downs, but soon things became routine and seemed to be going well. Chan had become used to Minho’s existence, though their first encounter included needles which probably wasn’t the best introduction. Chan began enjoying his more domesticated lifestyle, even managing to become great friends with Minho’s two hybrids, Jisung and Changbin. 

During one of the many late nights the two of you shared together, Chan explained to you how he ended up in his predicament. He told you about how his alpha title, about how he had a pack that had been hunted for sport. He talked about how the only members of his pack he was able to save were the two youngest Seungmin and Jeongin. He had dropped them off at an adoption centre in the city and after being on the run for so long he had forgotten what it was like to be taken care of. That same night you had somehow ended up asleep with your head in his lap and he had somehow realised he was falling for you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

PH-1 blared through the apartment, as you danced around the kitchen making lunch. You had gotten out of class early and decided to make a good meal for Chan and yourself. After quickly making your way home and changing into a sports bra and legging, you began cooking. 

“Y/n, I have some bad news,” Minho said as he invited himself into your apartment. Chan, who was sat shirtless on the couch in front of a TV that had yet to be turned on, picked his head up and looked over at Minho with knitted brows, greeting him with a small wave. Minho nodded in his direction, “This concerns you too wolfman,” he teased. 

Chan’s ears perked up in confusion as he got up off the couch and walked with Minho into the kitchen to find you. There you were in all your beautiful and plush glory, shaking your butt and stumbling over Korean lyrics that were far too fast for you to keep up with. Chan would be lying if he said he didn’t love the little extra meat you had on your bones. All the curves and softness had his mind reeling if he thought about it too much. He was also trying to ignore the fact that you two had been living together long enough for him to know that the reason you were so happy wasn’t because of your class being out early, but instead due to the fact that you were soon to be ovulating. 

Chan was definitely lost in his thoughts, but Minho’s cold glare sent a shiver through him that snatched him back immediately, leaving a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Y/n! We have an issue,” Minho yelled over the music, causing you to jump in surprise and fling your spatula into the air. Chan reached out quickly, catching the plastic utensil before it hit the ground. You paused your music and turned back towards Chan taking the spatula from his hand and standing on your tiptoes to scratch behind his ears as a thank you. He closed his eyes in content and almost pouted when you stopped. 

“Minho, you have to stop letting yourself in here and then scaring the ever-loving shit out of me,” you threatened, pointing the spatula at him, “one day I’m gonna bust your ass.”

Minho chuckled and brushed you off with the wave of his hand, “I’m here to discuss some important matters with the both of you.” 

“What’s up,” Chan asked Minho, as he wrapped his arms around your squishy midsection and rested his chin on top of your head. A small blush falls across your cheeks, not used to him being so touchy. 

Minho looks from Chan to you with a small glare set in his eyes, “As the two of you know, it is pretty complicated to get a hold of extra suppressants for Chan’s heat. How I was able to get some so quickly within the first few months of you being here was by the grace of a higher power… That being said, I did order some, however, they are currently on back order and so it could be another week or two before they are in if they arrive on time.”

Chan mindlessly squeezes at your plush skin while Minho talks his thoughts seemingly moving a hundred miles a minute, “So what do I do? It should be hitting me sometime within the next month.” 

As Chan speaks you gently try to pry his hands off of you as you move to the stove, instead his arms stay wrapped around you and he moves as if he is permanently attached to your body. You stir the food in the pan and nod to yourself at its completion, before turning both your body and Chan’s back towards Minho. 

“Well, neither of you are going to like this answer, but Chan,” their eyes lock on one another, “you are going to have to stay locked in your room until it passes. It will be up to you to do whatever it is that you need to in order to stay away from her.”

Chan’s grip on you tightens, almost to the point of hurting, “Understood,” is all he says as he releases your body. He swallows thickly as his eyes trail to the red marks where his fingers were. Taking a deep breath a feeling of anger sets in and he brushes past Minho, his aggression showing as he purposefully knocks his shoulder against Minho’s making his way back into the living room. 

You watch after him, with a worried expression before locking eyes with Minho’s, “Is there anything I can do to make it easier for him?” 

“Stay away from him,” Minho says coldly before making his way to the front door. You follow after him. 

“I’ll come back when I get the medication,” he says to you, opening the front door before turning towards Chan who is once again back on the couch looking at a black tv screen, “And you should learn to watch yourself,” Minho snaps, closing the door behind him. 

Chan snarls, “What’s his fucking problem, eh?” 

You sigh, “Let’s just eat, mkay?” 

Chan gets up and once again follows you into the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It’s your ovulation that sends him into heat two days after the conversation with Minho. Well, that and the soft whimpers he can hear you making in your sleep. Even though he is in a separate room his hearing makes it seem as though you are laying right beside him. 

The smell of you is intoxicating even from this distance, he can’t begin to imagine what it would be like if he were pressed up against you. That thought alone has him slipping into a heat-induced madness. Before he loses all control he pries himself out of bed and locks his door. Your moans come and go, but your smell never fades and neither do his thoughts of you and your soft body. By morning he is already absolutely feral. At some point in his haze, he texted you that he was in heat, however, by the sound of your footsteps nearing his door it seemed as though you had yet to see that message. Or maybe it was the small groans of pain he was letting slip past his lips as your smell got stronger, that made you worry and feel the need to go check on him. 

Three gentle knocks wrapped against the door, but the smell of vanilla and chai that you produced all but body-slammed him into recklessness, “Chan are you alright?” You called through the door. Instead of an answer, you were met with a pained groan. 

“Chris?” you called out. You only ever called him this if you were worried, but the sound of his real name coming out of your mouth had his watering. 

“Fuck, y/n, go away, this is already hard enough without you standing right outside the damn door,” he barked. 

After a moment of silence and contemplation on your part, you exhaled and ignored everything Minho had ever told you, “I-i know it hurts really bad, I can help you if you want me to,” your face flushed, “you can use me if need to.” 

Chan through his head back against the pillow, a low moan leaving his throat, his brown hair clinging to his sweat-dampened forehead, “Y/n, you can’t just say shit like that. I will rip the door off its hinges.” 

Chan listens as your footsteps fade away and then return before he can react properly you have the door unlocked. He shoots up in bed and stares wide-eyed as you step gingerly into the room. Quickly you set the key on top of the dresser by the entrance and close the door behind you. Chan’s eyes are a deep red colour you’ve never seen before, the veins in his arms pop out wildly from the strength with which he is gripping the bed sheets. 

“Y/n please,” he voice deeper than normal, it comes out in a cross between begging and growling, “please get out before I do something I can’t take back.” His eyes trail up your body, taking in how your thick thighs press against one another and how your big t-shirt barely covers your most sacred areas. 

Instead of leaving, you take a step towards the bed, Chan’s strong stare has you trembling. For the first time ever, you feel like prey, “Please Chris, let me help you.” 

“Y/n, I’m warning you one last time, if you get any closer to me I’m going to absolutely destroy you,” his threat half-hearted as he struggles more and more, working hard to fight back his lust. 

You walk to the edge of the bed, “I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

Chan takes a deep breath and almost chokes. Your scent immediately clouds his brain, his sanity slipping away, his heat almost debilitating. Quickly he gets out of bed and comes to stand behind you. His arms wrap around your body just like they did two days ago in the kitchen, except for this time his grip is instantly harsh and his head doesn’t rest on top of yours, but instead makes a home in the crook of your neck. You shudder at the feeling of his tongue running up the side of your neck as you tilt it further to the side to give more access. 

“Chris,” your whimper comes out quietly and against your will. His reaction is to pull you closer to him, his hardness grinding against your ass, as he digs his fangs into your neck without hesitation. 

“Y/N, I’m going to mark you,” he begins as soon as his canines leave your neck, “then I’m going to breed you, and then I’m going to give you my knot. You’ll take it all, won’t you,” he laps at the puncture wounds on your neck and your groan, “You’ll take it like a good girl?”

You nod nervously and he chuckles darkly, “C’mon, baby girl, I need to hear words.”

“Yes alpha,” you mumble and almost facepalm. You don’t know what compelled you to call him that, but before you can dwell on it too much, you are snatched from your thoughts by a low growl. 

Chris turns you around quickly, his eyes darker than before, “What did you just call me?” 

“A-alpha,” you stutter out before you feel your head forcibly snapping back as Chan grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks it, exposing your neck. 

“You are playing with fire, human,” he snarls in your ear, before attacking the expanse of your neck with rough, wet kisses. He sucks harshly on your tan skin and when he finds your sweet spot, you let out a soft mewl. He hums before latching his lips back onto the same spot, relishing in how your breath hitches. 

His hand drops from your hair and trails down the backside of your body until he reaches your ass. Chan instantly begins kneading the flesh roughly.

“God y/n,” he murmurs teasingly, “I can smell how aroused you are and all these little sounds you’re making? You’re going to make me absolutely destroy you.” All you could do was push against him and whimper. 

He mumbled something about you wearing too many clothes before pulling your shirt over your head and exposing your breasts. He all but drooled as he looked at them, “They are already so big, I can’t wait to see them grow even more,” he took one in each of his hands, massaging them roughly loving how the flesh spilt out around his fingers, “can’t wait to suck the milk from them, as you get ready to nurse our pups.” 

Your face flushed at his lewd words, but all of your thoughts became fuzzy as he wrapped his lips around your right nipple, his fingers pinching the left one. A loud moan left your lips as Chan’s tongue lapped at the erect bud before switching to the left. Your hands found purchase in his hair and he growled softly as you pulled at it, “Alpha please,” you begged. 

He pulled away and stood back up to his full height. Despite having had known he towered over you, this time when his frame dwarfed yours, you shivered. The height difference making your core clench around nothing. Chris put his hand on your head, “Knees,” he commanded. He watched as you sunk quickly to the floor. Without him saying anything, you got to work. You quickly pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, watching his hard cock smack against the area right below his below button. Not only was he well-endowed lengthwise, but the girth was also incredibly thick. You swallow heavily, grabbing him in your hands and wrapping your lips around his tip. Chan groaned and let his hands tangle in your hair. He tried to wait patiently as you inched your mouth further and further down his hardened length but found the wait to be too painful. His grip on your hair tightened and he shoved your head roughly down his length. As his tip hit the back of your throat you gagged roughly, but all he did was moan out at the feeling. Tears prickled at the back of your eyes as he moved your head back and forth on his length. They were soon spilling out as you were once again forced to take his entirety into your mouth. Your nose pressed against his crotch as his tip just sat in the back of your throat. When he looked down at you, your tear-soaked face and innocent eyes almost sent him spilling down your throat. 

“Y/n,” his voice strained, “you look so pretty like this,” he bucked his hips and you gagged, “fuck just look at you. I can just smell how much you like this. You like being used, hmm, baby girl?” 

You moaned around his cock and the vibrations sent him over the edge. His hot cum spilt down the back of your throat and despite your struggling and small gags he held your head still until he was emptied completely. Once he pulled out of your mouth, you gasped for air, grateful for how it burnt in your lungs. Chris bent down, cupped your round face in his hand and lifted your head so that he could look at your face. He smirked at how you still looked at him so sweetly, swiping his thumb by the side of your mouth, wiping up some cum that had spilt out. He shoved his thumb into your mouth and you closed your eyes and you sucked on it thoughtfully. 

“Such a dirty fucking girl,” he groaned, “C’mon stand up baby.” He stepped back and helped you to your feet. You didn’t realise how much your knees hurt until you were standing normally again. Chan grabbed at your love handles and you furrowed your brows, pulling away out of reflex. His eyes widened in slight anger and confusion at your disobedience. He grabbed you tighter, pulling you into his fit frame, “What the fuck was that, hmm?” 

You looked away, embarrassed, “Nothing, just keep going,” you answered. 

His eyebrows knit together as he unlatched one of his hands and roughly gripped your face, “No, human, tell me. Do you not like it when I touch you like that?” 

“I’m just a bit self conscious about it alright?” When you looked up at him, you noticed the shock in his eyes. 

“You don’t like your body?” he asked stupidly. The thought of you not liking how you looked angered him. How could you not like your body? He could barely keep his hands off of it normally and in a moment like this, he just wanted to ravage every inch of your ample flesh. His grasp on you lightened into cascading touches as he looked down at your mostly naked body. He ran his rough fingers from your love handles, down your plump belly, and around the fat the hungover your panties. His breathing unsteady and his cock hard all over again. 

“Baby girl, I will show you how much I love this body of yours another time, but right now I’m going to break you. Don’t fight back,” was the last warning he gave you. Despite you knowing you were heavy, he lifted you with ease and laid you on the bed. You watched him wide-eyed as he kissed down your stomach and to your core. He ripped your underwear from your body and you yelped at the feeling of fabric snapping. Chan ran his tongue through your heat and to your clit, sucking on it harshly. Your back arching off the bed as he absolutely devoured you. His mouth leaving your clit only for his tongue to push into you, lapping at up your juices. The lewd sounds turning you on much more than you felt they should. One of his large hands pushing your hips down, the other rubbing rigorous circles on your sensitive bundle of nerves. You went from being close to being thrown over the edge as he put his mouth back on your clit. Though it seemed like 8 hours of pleasure, it was nothing more than 5 minutes. 

“Jesus Christ, baby girl, you were much needier than I thought. It’s cute how easy you are,” he said darkly. The mocking made you want to cover your face, but when you tried to, you were cut off by the feeling of two of his fingers being shoved into your dripping core. You let out a silently scream, your hands grabbing roughly at the bed sheets, “Wow, what a fucking slut. You just came and already your pussy is clenching around my fingers.” 

You moaned out as his fingers curled against your g-spot and Chan chuckled, “You like it right there baby,” he questioned as his fingers moved impossibly fast, “what if I spread you open with another finger? You want that? You gonna take another finger like the good little slut you are?” 

“Yes alpha!” you choked out and so he did add a third finger which had your body shaking. 

“You’re squeezing my fingers so tight baby, fuck,” he murmured, “are you gonna come again? Already?” He didn’t have to wait long for his answer, except this time you were both surprised as you squirted all over his fingers, hand, forearm, and bed. The moan you let out more like a cry and it left Chan’s cock twitching. 

“What a filthy fucking bitch,” he groaned and you twitched around nothing. He gave you almost no time at all to calm down before he was positioning himself between your fleshy thighs and pressing himself into you. 

You watched his face as he threw his head back and let out a slow, deep moan. When he looked back at you, his eyes went from their deep dark brown/black to a deep red, and you shivered. 

His thrusts were slow and hard, “You’re, fuck, you’re tight little cunt is gripping on to me so tightly. You’re taking me so well. The perfect bitch, all for myself,” he groaned, “I really have been too nice to you tonight and I can’t keep it up when you’re grabbing onto me like that and moaning so loudly. Your alpha is going to breed you now, so be a good bitch and take it, mkay baby girl?” 

‘Y-yes alpha, I’ll be a good bitch and take it,” you mumbled back in response. Your fucked out face, the way your eyes rolled back as he hit a particularly good spot, the way your body jiggled with each thrust, all of it had him pushing your legs up to your chest and rutting into you with more vigor than before. You had never had anyone so big or long and the way he reached untouched places, had you moaning out crudely. 

“M-more alpha,” you begged and he smirked, pulling out of you causing you to whine at the emptiness. 

“Rollover, hands and knees,” he commanded and you did as you were told. As soon as you were stable he had your head shoved into the pillows and his cock buried inside of you. You were drooling as his tip hit your cervix and he was mesmerized by how easily he slipped in and out of you. Loving how your ass bounced as he fucked into you, his hand came down against your ass and you clenched around him, letting out a moan that almost made him lose his mind. 

“What a dirty bitch, you really like it rough huh?” 

“Yes alpha, more please,” you blubbered, surprised you could even form coherent words. His hand came across your ass again and this time when you clenched around him he growled. His right hand gripping your hip hard enough to bruise, his left hand grabbing your hair and pulling your top half off the bed. 

“Your dirty fucking cunt keeps clenching around me baby girl, are you going to cum around my cock?” the new angle had you seeing stars, “Maybe you’ll squirt all over it too… You’re just so fucking filthy.” His hand dropped from hair to wrap around your throat, squeezing tightly.

Chan’s ears twitched and he let out a chuckle, “I was only choking you to keep you quiet, but by the way you’re wrapping around me I see that you don’t mind at all. Tsk tsk, maybe I should just let him come watch as I breed you,” he rasped in your ear. 

Before you could even comprehend any of it, you heard the front door close and Minho’s voice “Y/n, where are you? I know you don’t have class until 2! I was able to convince my boss to let me grab a heat suppressant from work today!” 

Chan steadily fucked into you, his grip on your throat fluctuating in strength, but as Minho talked and Chan buried himself in you over and over again, you couldn’t help the way your mind wandered and it seemed like Chan knew you too well. 

“Are you thinking about him seeing you like this? Seeing you drooling all over yourself as I fuck into you? Maybe I should tell him we’re in here so he can see you being used like the whore you are, would you like that” he whispered harshly in your ear, “Well, go ahead baby, let him know who it is that’s fucking you so good.” 

With that, he let go of your throat and pushed your body back down again, before setting in at a brutal pace. Your moans quickly began getting harder and harder to hold back, but you really lost it when he snaked his arm around your body and pressed two fingers against your clit. His cock hitting you so deeply, combined with the harsh circles he was rubbing on your tight bundle of nerves had you coming almost instantly. 

“Fuck alpha please!” You screamed out and he kept up his actions. The over-stimulation setting in much too quickly. Chan heard Minho’s footsteps stop in front of his door and for some reason the fact that Minho was stood there listening only fueled him more. His length became too much to handle, but he didn’t care, ramming into you over and over again chasing his own high. You tried to pull away, but that only resulted in him pulling you back roughly onto his throbbing length. 

“Chris please,” you sobbed.

“Shut up and take it like a good little bitch,” he groaned out his voice animalistic, “You were the one who said you wanted to help. So now I’m going to breed you and you’re gonna take my cock like the obedient whore I know you are.” 

Though his words were harsh, you couldn’t help but convulse around him. Soon his thrusts got sloppy and before you knew it, he was pushed further into you than you thought possible, his member swelling up inside you and attaching to your cervix as his paints your walls white. You scream out in pain at the stretch and for the first time that night, Chan is gentle with you. His lips leave soft kisses on your shoulders and he caresses your body gently. 

“You’re doin’ so good princess. You did so well.” He whispers against your skin as he does his best to roll you both on your sides so that he is spooning you. You eventually get used to the feeling and finally decide to speak, “What was that and how long are we going to be like this?” Your voice came out softly, though unintentional. 

“I don’t know princess, but it’s gonna be a while,” he replies, he goes to continue speaking but stops. His ears twitch once more at the sound of Minho’s soft footsteps and the sound of the front door closing ever so carefully. Chan fights back his shit-eating grin, “You did really well for me, y/n, but tell me… Why did you decide to call me alpha?” 

Your face instantly heats itself, “I don’t know, it just felt right,” you mutter. 

Chris’ hand gently rubs at your belly, “You know, I wasn’t kidding about the breeding stuff.” 

You sigh, “Yea I gathered that when you came inside of me.” 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I should have been more careful with you and I should have asked you first. I know the senior year of college is really important and I am fucking up everything.” 

“You’re lucky that midterms end in a week.” though your voice is soft, your tone is not and it causes his ears to press flat against his head, “but you’re also lucky that I love you, Chris.”

Now it is his turn to blush, never did he think you would actually love him as he loves you, “Y/n I love you too. I’ll do whatever I have to do to be a good man for you and any kids we do have. You’re gonna be such a great mom and you’re all mine and wow-”

You cut him off, “Chris you haven’t even asked me out yet, it isn’t like we are getting married tomorrow and we don’t know for sure that I’ll be pregnant from this.” 

“Oh,” his breath was now fanning over your ear, making you shiver, “I thought that you knew our standing since I let you call me alpha, human. Also, I’ve never had a knot so intense before, I don’t think there is much worry about if you’re pregnant. You should be worried about the names for each of them.”

“E-each of them?!” 

“Yea. I think you’re gonna have two and if you only have one, I’ll just have to fuck a second one into you.” 

“Bang Chan!” 

He chuckles and pulls you into his body, squeezing your flesh, “But once you’ve recovered and I am done knotting you, don’t think I forgot about my promise to show you how much I love your body.”


	3. Take Him In - Hybrid! Bang Chan pt. 2 (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- hybrid! Bang Chan, dom! Alpha! Bang Chan, daddy kink (i really couldn’t help it… idk it’s just a bang chan thing he literally said it himself pls), talk of pregnancy (unrelated to the daddy kink pfft i should not need to clarify this), praise, extensive dirty talk, explicit language, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, fingering, he lifts the reader up because he is a werewolf and plus in case you didn’t know normally he is jacked (i don’t think he could lift 200+ lbs, but probably around 145 normally and then apparently werewolves can lift up to 60 fucking tons so). Also, I just pre apologize for the number of times I switched between Chan, Chris, and Christopher.

It has been a full two weeks since Chan’s heat has ended. The bruises shaped like his hands had finally begun to fade away and the boy was by your side 24/7. It was odd to have him so clingy, but you couldn’t say that you didn’t like it. It was nice to feel cared for even more than you already did. Especially when your best friend and veterinary help hadn’t contacted you since he walked into the house while you were being, for lack of better words, absolutely wrecked. You had tried calling to no avail and though he tried to be comforting, Christopher was really no good at hiding his smug expressions and small smirks each time you complained about it.

Since he’d had his way with you, he had become more possessive and you often found his arms sneaking around your waist and touching the parts of your body you were not so confident in. You still couldn’t help but pull away and honestly he was getting fed up. Chris had done his best to get used to it. Before your first time with him, he’d never even commented on it, but he always knew and it had always bothered him. However, now that the two of you were exclusive, he felt he had a right to let you know, a right to show you, teach you, how precious you were and how absolutely perfect your body was.

“Y/n,” he began as he opened the door to the bathroom.

“Christopher! What the fuck?!”

Your hands pinned your small towel to the front of your body, trying to hide it, as you stepped out of the shower. His large hand reached out and pulled the cloth from your grasp. You stared at him incredulously as you continued to try and shield your body.

“I want you to stop hiding from me,” he said dodging your attempt at grabbing the towel from him, “I have already seen you naked and I think you’re absolutely beautiful.”

You sigh, “Christopher can we not have this conversation right now, I’m not in the mood, I’m naked, and dripping water on the floor.”

“This is not the first time I've seen you dripping on the floor, y/n, it shouldn’t be so worrying for you,” his tone was half mocking and half serious. You frown, your body cold and damp.

“You aren’t funny and I’m not trying to do this with you right now.”

You grab another towel from the shelf and try to stomp past him, but he stops you, “God dammit Chri-” is all you get out before his lips smash against yours. His free hand cups your face and the other drops the first towel to the floor before grabbing the new one from your hand and dropping it too. When both of his hands are free they drop to your love handles, grabbing them roughly. You go to pull away like normal and a deep growl leaves his throat, halting your movement.

He pulls his lips away from yours, looking down at you, his hands travel to your butt, “Jump.”  
“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb,” he says fighting back the smirk on his face.

“Christopher Bang, I’m not jumping and you aren’t carrying me.”

“Don’t make me lift you by force, y/n.”

You look at him with dead eyes and he sighs, bending down, his hands gripping your plush thighs. With a soft oof, the man lifts you off your feet, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He smirks as he takes in your surprised face.

“Baby girl, why do you seem so surprised?”

“I’m just… I’m heavy,” your face flushes as he lays you gently on the bed. You try to not to look at the way his arms flex as he puts you down.

“Y/n, do you remember what I told you after our first time?” His voice was serious.

You look away from him, “You said you’d show me how much you loved my body,” your voice a mumble.

“Well, that is what I’m about to do baby girl,” the grin on his face was cheeky and genuine.

The boy pulled his shirt off of his body and then stood and did the same with his shorts, leaving him in only his boxers, “Maybe me being more naked will bring you some comfort,” he mumbles as he climbs back on the bed, hovering over you. You continue to avoid eye contact until he grabs your face and turns it towards his own. His eyes stay their calming brown color and you realise that this time, the sex is going to be a lot different than normal.

Chan’s eyes flit from yours to your lips and back again before he leans in slowly and presses his plush lips to yours. The kiss is slow and sensual, instead of forcing the breath from your body like the other times, it slowly pulls it from your lungs. His lips continue to push against yours. The kiss more passionate than intense, his tongue slowly enters your mouth and you let him slowly explore your mouth. He sucks on your tongue gently and you hum. You don’t realise how out of breath you actually are until the wolfman pulls away from you, nibbling at your bottom lips, his canines breaking the skin with their sharpness. Before you can say anything about it, he slowly drags his tongue across your slightly bleeding lip, his eyes meeting yours and not leaving.

His kisses stay soft as he plants them on both of your cheeks, your forehead, and around your chubby face. He grabs your face and tilts your head up, attacking your neck playfully. You giggle as he nips at the skin and you can feel him smile against you. Christopher’s hot breath fans across your ear and you shiver a bit, “Y/n, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his tongue tracing the shell of your ear.

A blush spreads across your face, “Thank you,” you mumble.

You hear him chuckle softly, “It’s cute that you get so flustered so easily baby girl, but it also frustrates me.”

Your eyebrows knit together and he leans back over you, “I hate that other men can make you blush, I hate that other men can make you smile. I want to be the only one you look at.”

The blush spreads and he smiles softly, “See, look at you,” his smile widens, “how can I not be jealous that others get to see this face? Tell me, y/n, please tell me that I’m the only guy you look at.”

You can’t help but get shy at his words, “Of course you are Bang Channie. Why would I look at anyone else?”

“Good. That is what I wanted to hear,” he mumbles against your lips as he leans down to kiss you again. You both couldn’t help but to smile into the kiss, small giggles leave your mouth and met with his light laugh.

“Y/n, you know, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that I loved you sooner. I should have told you as soon as I realised,” his lips moved from yours once again to ghost down your neck to your long ago exposed chest, “but now that you’re mine,” he nipped at the top of your left boob, “I can spend the rest of my life telling you.”

Before you could respond he took your nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. A soft whimper left your mouth as he released the bud and his tongue flicked over it. His right hand coming up to knead at the other. He sucked dark marks onto your delicate skin, humming contently as the soft sounds of pleasure left your mouth. Once your entire chest was covered, he moved down to your plump stomach. Despite trying not to, you tensed underneath him. His eyes met yours and even though you wanted to look away, you couldn’t. He didn’t look away as he ran his hands over the expanse of your plush skin. Chan didn’t shy away from the tuck of your curves, if anything he took extra time tracing the areas you were most worried about.

“All of this y/n, I love it. I love how soft you are, so cushiony, really it is so hard for me to keep my hands away from you,” he stopped speaking only to suck dark marks on all the skin he was tracing, if his lips weren’t one the area, his hands were. Happily he grabbed at all of the exposed skin he could fit into his hands, “You are so cozy baby girl and I don’t want you to feel like you need to change. I don’t want you to think that I don’t love each and every inch of you, because fuck, I’ve never felt this way about someone before. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself. When you wear tight clothes or walk around the apartment in shorts or leggings and your sports bra, I just,” his words trail off as he sits back on his knees and admires your plush form.

“Fuck, you’re just so beautiful,” he softly places both hands on your stomach and you tauten. You take a deep breath and try to relax underneath his trust. He watches as you relax and can’t help but smile, “There ya go,” he coos, “Y’know, one day this belly of yours will hold my pups,” your eyes widen and he laughs, “One day you’ll be a mommy, a great one, and I wouldn’t want to have a family with anyone else.”

“You’re lucky that I didn’t end up pregnant from your heat escapade,” you grumble, but he pouts.

“I guess lucky is one way to put it,” he runs his rough hands up and down your stomach, “but one day,” his eyes full of intent.

“Until then, I have other reasons to worship this body,” Chris pushes your thighs apart gently and puts his face between them. Without warning he slowly licks a stripe up your heat. You suck in air harshly, his tongue catching you by surprise.

He drags his tongue through your folds again, before stopping on your clit. First placing a kiss on it before immediately flicking his tongue across it. You mewl as he sucks on the sensitive bud, which increases his intensity. When he decides that you are worked up enough he moves his eager tongue back through your folds, moaning at the taste, “You really are so sweet baby girl,” he comments off handedly as he thrusts his tongue into you. Your hands fly to his hair as he devours you whole, his tongue lapping at your wetness unabashedly.

“Daddy, please,” you moan out and he stops, sitting up a bit to look at you.

“What was that?”

Your face reddens, “Huh?”

“What did you just call me?”

“I- uh- nothing,” you murmur embarrassed.

“Say it again baby girl,” he says as he shoves his tongue back into you, so you oblige without much thought. The word daddy coming out of your mouth as if it were the only word you knew.

As he works you with his mouth you find yourself reaching your high, cumming messily on his tongue. He continues to eat you out until he feels you pulling away. He sits back on his knees once again as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Y’know baby, I think I might like that name almost as much as I like it when you call me alpha. I think it’s fitting for when I’m being soft with you. Do you like it when your Daddy takes care of you like this princess?”

You nod shyly and he grins, “Good, because he’s not quite done with you yet.”

“Tell me princess,” he says as he trails his hand down the crevice between your breasts, down your plush stomach, and to your heat, “do you want Daddy to fuck you properly? Show you how much I really love this gorgeous body of yours?”

“Please, Daddy,” is all you can say before he slides his finger inside of you. Moving it in and out of you, he stares at your face, watching the way your eyebrows knit together at the feeling. Pleasure rushes through your body as he adds a second finger and speeds up his movements.

“Look at this pretty pussy gripping onto my fingers so tightly,” his thumb presses against your clit and you moan out loudly, the sensitivity and satisfaction working through your body. He continues working his fingers into you and when he adds a third finger your back arches a bit off the bed, “You take my fingers so well baby girl,” he keens, not once slowing down his movements.

Bang Chan watches in satisfaction as your face contorts in pleasure, all of your moans are met with soft praises, until you are cumming on his fingers.

“Oh, good girl,” he purrs as he fingers you through your orgasm. The wolf pulls his fingers from you and shamelessly sucks them clean, one by one.

“As per usual, you are the best meal I ever get to have,” he says playfully and you huff at him.

Chris stands from the bed and pulls his boxers down. Despite having seen him many times in the past two weeks, you can’t help but stare, normally he would tease you but this time he holds back and instead climbs back on the bed.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me y/n,” Chan says as he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes the tip of his cock into you, “I know you’re still sensitive baby, but I want to feel you cum around me just once, yea?”

“O-okay,” you breathe out.

“Okay, what?” His gaze meets your expectantly.

“Okay Daddy,” you respond knowingly.

“Yea I could really get used to that,” he grunts as he pushes fully into you.

You cry out as he fills you up, your sensitivity making you flutter around him. His breathing is already heavy as he lowly growls. He pulls out almost fully, before slowly pressing back into you. Your back arching and pushing you closer against him.

He inhales sharply at the feeling, “F-fuck baby girl, you’re making it real hard on me tonight.”

Your response is a lewd moan as he pulls out and presses back into you. His speed builds up pretty quickly and soon you are clawing out his back, spurring him on. Both your moans and his are met only with the sound of skin on skin. He is fucking you hard and deep. Each time you open your eyes they are instantly wrapped up in his intense gaze. He sits up a bit, his hands falling to your fleshy hips, as he fucks into you with more fervor.

“You feel so good baby, I’m so lucky, you’re so damn beautiful and fuck-” he groans as you unintentionally clench around him, “God I’m so close.”

The desperate tone of his voice makes you whimper. He moves his hands from your hips, to push your thighs up to your chest. His hands knead at the flesh before settling back by your head as he angles his thrusts deeper. All you can do is cry out in pleasure as his dick presses up against all the best spots inside of you. One of Chan’s hands drops down to your clit and rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves. You feel your end nearing for the third time, your body shivers as the pain of oversensitivity mixes with the pleasure.

“Daddy, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, cum all over my cock like the messily little girl you are,” and you do just that. The orgasm rips through your body, spurring his almost immediately. His body stills as he empties himself into you, small pules leaving his lips.

He looks down at your fucked out face and grins lazily, “My pretty baby,” he whispers as he leans down and kisses you softly. After staring at you a little longer, he pulls out of you slowly and like every other time, he gets off the bed and walks to your bathroom, returning with a warm rag. He wipes you clean while he murmurs about how perfect you are. After he cleans himself off, he pulls you up and makes you go to the bathroom.

When you return to the bed, you plop down and he pulls you into his muscular frame. His eyes admire all the dark love bites he left on your zaftig body. Though your eyes are closed you can feel him staring at you.

“Haven’t you looked at me enough tonight?”

Chan laughs heartily, “Enough is never enough when it comes to you.”

“God you’re one insatiable wolfman.”

“I can’t help it baby girl, you’re just so damn, perfect.”

“Alright, Christopher, I understand,” you reply sarcastically and his grip on you tightens.

“I mean it y/n,” his voice is a bit colder than before, “I’ll spend the rest of my life convincing you if I have to.”

“You talk a lot about the future,” you reply sleepily.

“It’s all I can think about when I’m with you. I’ve never been so certain about wanting something in my entire life.”

You smile sleepily and he brings one of his hands to your cheek, rubbing it lovingly, “You are my future, y/n.”


	4. Take Him In - Hybrid Owner! Hyunjin (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Soft Dom! Hyunjin, Hybrid! Reader (y/n), breeding kink, body worship, praise, fingering, over-stimulation, squirting, oral (f), virgin reader idk how to say this but like sensitive ears and tail (that sounds so fucking odd omg) hyunjin is not the hybrid in this fic, you are.

You had been inside this stupid glass cage at what you called the “hybrid shop” for months. It wasn’t all bad though, you made friends, the staff seemed to like you, and they fed you well. Maybe too well, but your weight didn’t seem to be the reason no one was taking you home if anything it had given you a better chance. The real problem was the fact that you were maturing late. Not mentally, but physically as you were nearing the end of your teens and had yet to have your first heat.

Normally going into heat wouldn’t be a problem because any human could just buy suppressants and make the week of your sex-crazed haze pass by manageably, but with the first heat, suppressants couldn’t do much except maybe take the edge off for a minute or two. This made you the one cat hybrid in the adoption centre with a tricky abnormality. That one little discrepancy didn’t stop you from trying though! All you wanted to do was find a nice human to take you home and let you be part of their family.

So when you heard the little bell on the front door of the centre ding, you clambered up to your feet and waited excitedly for the human to round the corner and see your “cage”. You could tell it was a male because of his scent, a subtle rosewood smell that filled your nostrils and instantly made you purr. When the boy rounded the corner, the two of you made instant eye contact and you gave him a small wave. His eyes lit up as he smiled and waved gently back to you. You couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. He had the sharp features of a feline himself, his black medium length hair was in a messy half up half down style, and he wore a very stylish and laid back outfit. A large black tee-shirt draping his body and hanging over his black joggers that had far too many zippers and strings on them. You fought back the thoughts of swatting at them as they dangled before you.

He turned to the worker beside him and gestured towards you, “What is her name?”

The workers face lit up, “Oh, that is Y/n, she is a colourpoint short-hair hybrid,” he exclaims as he leads the boy towards you. You try to contain your excitement as they are finally standing in front of your cage.

“She may have the ears and tail of a cat, but she has about as much energy as a puppy and she is pretty affectionate, maybe even a little clingy,” the worker chuckles and you make a face at him through the glass. The boy smiles at your playfulness. His eyes trail from the ears at the top of your head, over the beautiful expanse of your body, and down to your feet that were covered in white knee-high socks. 

“Well, that is perfect because I originally came in here for a dog hybrid,” he watches a little pout form on your face and smiles wider, “but I didn’t think I’d find such a cute and fluffy kitten. Especially one that actually likes affection.” 

A blush dusted across your face, “Thank you,” you mumble through the glass.

“Well, sir,” the worker begins speaking again, you don’t miss the apologetic look he gives you as he continues, “there is one thing that may be of concern for you.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Is she sick?” he asks worriedly.

The worker’s eyes widened, “No! No! She is quite healthy actually, however, she has yet to begin her heat despite her being well past the normal age.”

You brace yourself for the moment that always comes, where the poor customer apologizes to you profusely for getting your hopes up and then awkwardly bumbles away to find a different hybrid to take home, but instead, his eyes set and he looks confused than before.

“Oh, uh, is that the only thing?”

The worker looks from him to you and back again, “Uhm, yes sir, that’s all.”

“Well then,” he says turning towards you, “Looks like you’re coming home with me y/n, I’m Hyunjin and I promise I’m going to give you the best home ever m’kay?”

Your eyes start to well up with tears, “H-Hyunjin, you’re taking me home? Really?”

Hyunjin grins softly and puts his hand on the glass, “Yes really, silly kitty, why would I joke about that?”

You turn to the worker, “Please go get the paperwork before he changes his mind,” you hiss out and both him and Hyunjin laugh, but the worker disappears anyway only to return moments later with a clipboard.

Hyunjin stands in front of your glass room and asks you questions about yourself as he fills out the paperwork. Before you know it you are wearing a brand new collar with a bell and sitting shotgun on the way to your new home with your new owner.

\----------------------------------------------------

Living with Hyunjin was magical. He was funny, understanding, and always patient with you. He worked hard to make sure you were happy and before you knew it a year had passed and you found yourself trying to remember what your life was like before it became Hyunjin.

The two of you were sat on the couch in the living room of his large apartment. You had learned very quickly that Hyunjin had more than enough money to spare and was more than happy to spend it on you, even if you told him not to. He came from a wealthy family, which provided him with an exuberant amount of funds, but on top of that, he was a well-known dancer who owned a popular studio in the middle of the downtown metropolitan area. 

Every day when he came home this is how the two of you would end up. Him in a big tank top and gym shorts, you in an over-sized shirt of your own and a pair of shorts, curled up beside him with your head in his lap as he pets behind your ears gently. Some action movie was playing on the TV, but you couldn’t focus on it too much. Instead, you started rolling around lightly on the couch, trying to find a new spot to put your body closer to his, only to fail and adjust back into the spot you were in previously with a huff.

Hyunjin looked down at you, “Uncomfortable?”

You nodded quickly as you met his eyes, “C’mere kitty,” he hummed and gestured for you to climb onto his lap so you did. He instantly wrapped his arms around you as you settled into your new position. Your legs straddled his and you buried your face into his neck happily.

“What’s gotten into you lately, hmm?” He asked as his hands trailed softly up and down your back.

“I dunno,” you purred softly, “I just feel happy like this.”

Hyunjin blushed softly and squeezed you a little tighter. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like that you were more attention-seeking and almost needier as of late. Hyunjin just loved taking care of you and enjoyed giving you his love. You were always so good to him, listening when he had a bad day, cuddling him when he was sad or happy or wanted your love, and you even worked hard to cook for him or clean up when he was at work. So over the past few weeks, as you had started snuggling closer to him more often, asking him to hold you, and doing what you were doing right now, he couldn’t help but become elated. 

That being said, he was also a bit worried. Along with this newfound clinginess, there was also your tossing and turning at night, small whimpers when you napped, and the way your temperature would skyrocket at random times leaving you feeling miserable. As soon as he started noticing these things he figured it could only mean one thing. Your heat was approaching.

Hyunjin prepared as much as he could. At night once you were asleep he’d do research on how to help make it easier for you. When he was out he’d make calls to his friend Minho, who was a veterinarian and more than knowledgeable on these kinds of things. Hyunjin just knew that he didn’t want you to hurt and based on all of the research he had done this heat, being your first, was going to be hell for you.

Instead of worrying you with that prospect though, he just gave in to your retentive nature.

\---------------------------------------------

A week later you seemed to be more surprised by your heat that he was. The way the room seemed too hot to be in, the way your breaths came out as pants and whimpers, and the way your legs clamped together as soon as you heard his sleepy voice call out to you worriedly.

“Y/n, are you alright,” he asked as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. It couldn’t have been past 3 AM, but your continuous whimpers and the aggressive tossing and turning you were doing woke him up.

You couldn’t even bring yourself to answer him, the overwhelming heat, pain, and arousal that was spreading through your body proved to be too much for you. He looked over at you and immediately sprung into action. Throwing the blankets off his half-dressed body, he rushed into the bathroom and returned seconds later with a cold rag. He placed it on your forehead, before once again rushing out of the room. You close your eyes and try to relish in the fact that even for a second you aren’t drowning in his intoxicating scent, but before you can be too grateful he is back at your side with water and a couple of baggies of ice.

“Kitten, there isn’t much I can do. I’m so sorry baby,” he murmurs as he presses the towel against your forehead and tries to hand you the water. 

“Uhm, Minho said you’re going to be really hot for the first 24 hours if you don’t get any relief. I turned down the temperature to, like, 53 degrees and I can, uh, go to another room if you want to,” he looks away from you awkwardly, “get undressed.”

“Please don’t l-leave” you breathe out, sitting up to remove your clothes.

“Huh?” Hyunjin questions incredulously, “Are you sure? I don’t wanna make you uncomfy.” He sputters out, doing everything he can not to look at your now naked body.

In the year that you two had been together, he had never seen you naked and you had only seen him naked once when you walked into the bedroom without knocking and found him changing. Not that he hadn’t thought about it of course, but he would never tell you that, as he was almost positive that you saw this as a pet and owner relationship and not the more romantic one he was wanting. Especially now when you were laying naked and needy on his bed, smelling strongly of vanilla. Minho told him that if your heat hit strongly he’d be able to smell it even with his regular human nose and now that it was happening, he understood.

“Hyunjinnie,” you mewled out and his head snapped towards you.

He almost groaned at the sight, feeling guilty for being kind of turned on.

“Yes, kitten?” Hyunjin reached up to pet behind your ears like he always did, but when you moaned, his movements froze.

Your tear-filled eyes met his as you began pleading for his help, “Please, please make this feeling go away, touch me like that again.”

Hyunjin’s face illuminated at your words and against his better judgment, he rubbed the base of your ear, watching your bare chest rise and fall heavily. He couldn’t believe you were this sensitive, but just him touching your ears had your legs pressing together, which was just another sight he struggled to look away from.

“Y/n, if you want me to help, I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me to stop if you start feeling uneasy, m’kay?”

“Yes sir, please, just fix this.”

He sat down beside you on the bed and began running his hand up your leg to your fleshy thigh. He gripped it tightly, loving how soft it was, but he quickly reminded himself that this was to help you, not fulfill his own fantasies. Gently he pulled your legs apart and his eyes glazed over as he saw the slick coating you, already pooling underneath you on the bed. He ran his fingers tentatively against you, before sticking one in. You moaned loudly as his long digit entered you. All of this was new for you, everything from the heat to the finger now inside of you.

Hyunjin slowly pulled his finger out of you and pushed it back in, marveling at the wetness that was already coating it. He worked you slow and patiently before adding in a second finger and beginning the same process. Despite it being your first time it was easy. You were so aroused that his fingers slipped in and out of you without much resistance.

Hyunjin was enraptured by the more than pornographic moans that fell from your lips. Marveling at the fact that you were so sensitive, that just his fingers could bring you this much pleasure.

“You’re doing so well Kitten. Do you like my fingers in you? Hmm?”

“Y-yes,” you gasp as he adds a third, “Fuck!”

He chuckles lightly and begins moving a bit faster, “You’re so tight,” he mumbles and you keen.

When he feels you start to clench around him sporadically, he presses his thumb to your clit. The sensation almost instantly pushes you over the edge and you’re cumming all over his fingers.

He continues to press in and out of you as he leads you through your high, “What a pretty girl. Good job Kitten,” he coos, finally pulling his fingers out of you and, without thought, putting them into his own mouth. He groans at the sweet taste and suddenly he needs more, so he gets more, but this time from the source. 

He repositions himself so that his face is replacing his hand between your fantastic plush thighs. He tongue licking against you, flat and purposeful. Your hips buck upwards involuntarily and he is almost grateful because it gives him an excuse to really grab your thighs. His fingers sinking into your flesh, his tongue sinking into your core. Despite the ferocity of his tongue, it is skillful. Dipping into you, pressing against you, all of it has you a whimpering mess above him. It is a sensitivity that you’ve never felt before. Your head foggy with arousal, want, and the sting of what will soon no doubt be the overstimulation of your never been used before cunny.

Hyunjin thinks that you might be the best thing he has ever tasted and he definitely doesn’t shy away from telling you that. He thinks he would tell you more, but he doesn’t want to stop coating his tongue in your never-ending slick, “Fuck Kitten, you’re delicious,” he groans before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking gently. He enjoys the feeling of you tensing up as he does so, your legs going a bit rigid, shaking in his grasp, and god don’t even get him started on the noises you make, “C’mon baby, purr for me.”

Just when you think you can’t feel any better, he pushes two fingers inside of you while his tongue presses against your clit. Before you can warn him with a moan of any sort, you are overwhelmed by your second orgasm. This one feels different; heavier, more tiring, almost as if you had to pee. You quickly find out, however, that peeing is not what you were doing thank god, though you couldn’t be sure if this was just as embarrassing. That is until Hyunjin sits up properly and looks at you.

The gaze he had set on you was darker than you’d ever seen it.

“Kitten,” the back of his hand came up and wiped away the slick that dripped around his mouth, “that was fucking hot.”

Your face instantly became red as he crawled over you, once his face was inches from yours he spoke again, “Can I kiss you?” The question seemed so out of place and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Of course,” you replied and then his lips were pressed against yours, as the kiss deepened and his tongue swiped across your bottom lip, you found yourself melting into it and the burning of your heat creeping back up. As his tongue slips into your mouth, you taste yourself and whimper softly. Hyunjin pulls his plush lips away, biting your bottom lip softly.

“Hyunjin?”

“Yes, pretty kitty?” His hand caresses the side of your chubby face sweetly as his eyes meet yours.

“Will you fuck me now?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, a smile spreads slowly across his face, “It would be an honor.”

You grin at him, as his lips press soft kisses on both of your cheeks and then your forehead. His open-lipped kisses trail down your neck, being replaced with love bites. Those same hickies begin covering more and more of your neck and chest as he moves to your breasts, his hands coming to squeeze the supple flesh. His tongue flicks against your right nipple as your left nipple is pinched between his forefinger and thumb. You whine as he sucks harshly and then switches his movements.

Soon, his lips are, once again, on the move down your body. He kisses and grabs at your tummy lovingly and you giggle at how quickly his ferocity changes. After leaving a couple of dark hickies there as well, he sits up and removes his gym shorts and boxers, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

“Are you sure this is what you want Kitten?” His look is serious and understanding. Hyunjin is more than ready for any answer you give him. Though it isn’t a conversation the two of you have had in-depth, he knows that this will be your first time and he in no way wants to take that from you without your explicit consent.

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay baby,” he nods. As he goes to get off the bed and grab a condom, you grab his wrist. He furrows his brows like he did the day got you, confused and concerned, “What is it Kitten?”

“You don’t need one.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows shoot into the air, if they weren’t attached to his face, they would have flown off.

“What,” he chokes out.

Your face flushes and you pull your hand away from him, “I want to feel all of you. I want you to,” your voice fades into a whisper, “I want you to cum inside of me.”

He turns completely towards you and grabs your face in his hands, “I need you to look me in the eyes and say that again.” His eyes are darker now and if he had to be honest he was losing himself to the aching in his rock hard dick.

“Hyunjin, I want you to breed me.” After a lingering look, he had decided he had wasted enough time. He quickly got back on the bed and in between your thighs, which was quickly becoming his favourite place to be. He grasped onto the little bit of sanity he had left to make sure you were still wet and stretched out for him. To his surprise, you seemed even wetter than before and two fingers slipped into you easily. Something like a low growl left his lips as he watched your face contorted in pleasure. He pulled his fingers from you and quickly lined himself up, before pushing in slowly.

His head lulled back as his cock was gripped by your tightness. You had never felt like this before, the stretch and feel of him inside you was new and absolutely wonderful. Once he was fully inside you, he stilled, looking back down to watch your face as you adjusted to his length. You had never felt this type of fullness in your life and god you just wanted him to move.

“H-Hyunjin, m-mo-” was all you got out before he was rocking his hips into you.

“Oh, god!” you cried out as he pressed further into you. His thrusts slow and steady. You could feel every vain and twitch of his length.

“Jesus fuck Kitten, you’re so tight, you’re taking me so well,” he grunted as his pace picked up.

He pushed your knees towards your chest and the new position was bringing you closer to your climax more quickly than you would like to admit. His hips maintained a delicious pace that had your eyes rolling back, the head of his cock pressing up against your cervix with each thrust.

“Awe, is my pretty kitty gonna cum all over my cock? Already baby? Did my fingers and tongue make you that sensitive?”

All you could do was cry out as you clamped around him making him hiss. Your essence coating his dick. He rocked into you, until you had come down from you high. Pulling out slowly, he spoke to you a little more sharply than before, “Be a good Kitty and get on your hands and knees.”

Immediately you obeyed, turning your fatigued body over, pushing your ass into the air. Hyunjin admired the view and watched amusedly as your tail flicked back and forth in anticipation. Gripping the base of it tightly, he ran his hand up it and watched you as you cried out and your back arched pushing your ass up higher.

Your sensitivity was once again proving to be one of the largest turn-ons for him, as he found his resolve whittling away. Without warning, he was driving his cock into you from behind. A silent scream leaving your lips as he set a more brutal pace than before. The new angle had him somehow deeper inside of you and you didn’t know if you could handle it.

“I’m gonna breed you so good kitty. I’m gonna cum so deep inside you.” His words came out in a slur of grunts and moans.

“Please!” You whimper as he fucks into you. At this point, you’re so fucked out all you could do is beg him for whatever he’ll give you.

“You’re taking me so well kitten, doin’ so good for me. You want to have my litter? Hmm, baby?”

“Yes sir! I want you to fill me with your litter. I wanna walk around with your babies,” you moan out stammer as he slams into you at an ungodly pace. Your fourth orgasm approaching quickly.

“F-fuck kitten,” he moans come out as more of a whimper and the sound makes you pulse around him, “I’m gonna cum kitten, take it like a good girl.”

And true to his words, he paints your insides in thick ropes. The feeling is enough to push you over the edge once more. The orgasm clouding your vision and making you tighten around him. His hips still as you finally come down from cloud 9. He pulls out of you slowly and grabs the towel that was once on your forehead but was now laying on the other side of the bed.

“It’s gonna be cold y/n,” his says softly and you nod, jumping a little when the cool, damp cloth touches the inside of your thighs. He wipes you clean and the gets up to discard the dirty towel and put back on his boxers.

You pout as you watch him slide his Calvin’s back up his legs and he chuckles, “Would you rather me leave them off?”

You nod profusely and he sighs before pulling them back down. He tosses them and his basketball shorts into the dirty clothes hamper before climbing back into the bed beside you.

“Do you want to cuddle or will you be too hot?”

“Please hold me Hyunjinnie.”

He hums and pulls you into his chest. His hands softly caress your ample flesh and he smiles widely.

“If you were a hybrid, you’d be my alpha,” you say matter-of-factly. This makes Hyunjin grin widely.

“You’d want me to be your alpha, y/n?”

“Of course!”

“Good because I’d want you to be my omega.”

You purr happily, “Y’know alpha,” Hyunjin’s heartbeat speeds up when you call him that, “you’re going to have to deal with this for a whole week.”

Hyunjin looks at you with a devilish smirk, “Minho said it might even be two weeks since it took you so long to have your first heat, but even if it lasted a month, trust me when I say that I am more than happy to handle it.”

Your ears press flat against your head and your tail swishes through the air as embarrassment floods your body.

“That’s a lewd thing to say,” you quip.

He leans down to kiss you and you beam, “I foresee myself having lots of lewd thoughts about you kitten, especially when you ask me to breed you.”

Your eyes widen at his words and you bury your head into the crook of his neck as he laughs heartily.


	5. Take Him In - Hybrid! Jeongin (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- hybrid! Jeongin, first-time smut, soft smut, light breeding kink, awkward attempts at dirty talk lmao, explicit language, multiple orgasms, slight overstimulation, fingering, my goal is to make this pretty cute and soft, but like he is a fox so like its mild aggression, he is new, you’re not new but not super experienced either idk just stick with me here y’all.

After spending a day with your best friend Minho at his veterinary clinic, you had heard more than enough about how hybrids were treated if they didn’t get put into a nice home. It was enough to send you straight to the adoption agency. You had the extra money, extra time, and the help of your trusty veterinarian bestie, you had the perfect set up. 

As soon as you stepped into the adoption centre, Minho went to go speak to the vet at the front desk and you went to go look at all the hybrids available. As you wandered around the large building, lots of cute hybrids did their best to gain your attention. You almost felt bad for not being able to take them all. You tried not to make too much eye contact as to not give any false hope to one of the boys or girls. As soon as you made it to the back of the room you heard a soft whimper. Looking into the backroom you see a small fox hybrid pressed up against the glass. As your eyes lock, you know you’re hooked. 

You walk up to the glass and press your hands against it, he does the same letting his hands line up with yours. You take in his very striking and sharp features, he was so pretty, his ears a burnt orange colour, his hair curly, and when you smiled at him he instantly smiled back. You were convinced it was the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. 

Before you could even tell the fox-boy to hold on, Minho appeared at your side with a sigh, “Leave it to you y/n, to pick the hybrid who will be the most troublesome for you.” 

The fox in the glass room frowned and so did you, “What does that mean?” you huff out and Minho chuckles. 

“I just mean he is still quite young. He hasn’t experienced his first heat yet, meaning you can’t give him any suppressants because you don’t know when it will come. It also means he has very little training,” Minho turns from the boy to you, his tone more hushed, “I also found out that they received him more recently and that he was dropped off with a wolf hybrid, who didn’t make it. They were both badly injured y/n, this hybrid could be a handful.” 

You looked from Minho, back to the fox boy and melted almost instantly. The hybrid’s brows were furrowed, his ears laying flat against his head, obviously having heard everything your friend had said. 

‘Minho get me the papers, I’m taking him home today,” you say curtly and the foxes ears shoot up, his smile returning instantly. 

Minho rolls his eyes and disappears again, only to return with a clipboard and the vet who had been standing at the counter when you walked in. Within the next half hour, you were leaving the adoption centre with a new “pet” named Jeongin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The first few months had been a whirlwind of vet visits, shopping, and adapting overall. Jeongin was often filled with anxiety and it had taken him a long time to open up about the wolf hybrid he had shown up with and what had happened to him, his friend, and the people he called his pack. It was odd for a fox to be travelling with a pack of wolves and sad that while you had been living your normal college life, Jeongin had been running from hunters with a pack of wolves who had found him abandoned and dying. 

Your heart ached for him. The two of you grew inseparable, only leaving him alone to go to classes. He even sat on the floor of the bathroom while you showered. The two of you were growing quite dependent on one another and by the time a year passed the two of you were closer than you had ever been to anyone in your life. 

“Y/n,” Jeongin called out softly as he lay next to you in bed, his long arms wrapped around you tightly. 

“Hmm?” you hummed out sleepily. 

“You’ll never leave me right?” 

“Of course not, Jeongie.” 

“You’re my new pack. Just me and you. I’ll always be here too.” His voice was soft as he nuzzled his nose into your hair. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everything played out as normal. Jeongin waking you up five minutes before your alarm claiming he couldn’t wait any longer to talk to you. The two of you cooking breakfast together, because you couldn’t be bothered to force the hyper boy into a seat. You didn’t even notice how touchy the boy was until you were flipping the pancakes and his hands snaked around your generously pudgy midsection. 

“Y/n, you’re so soft,” his voice came out as a groan and your eyes shot open wider, your face heating up. 

His possible heat such a faraway thought that it didn’t even cross your mind. He nuzzled his face into your neck and squeezed you tightly. 

“Jeongie, if you squeeze me any harder I’m gonna burst,” you grumble, embarrassed. 

“Sorry, you are just so nice and cozy!” He exclaimed as he pulled away. 

The weirdness faded away quickly as the two of you ate together. A distant thought as you showered and he sat on the floor by the door talking a mile a minute about every game the two of you were gonna play when you got back from classes. 

Right before you left for classes, Jeongin leaning against the couch as you leaned on the front door to put on your shoes, started complaining about how hot the apartment was, and with neither of you knowing any better you told him to turn on the AC before petting his head gently and leaving for the day. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Jeongin! I’m home,” you call out through the house, surprised that he wasn’t waiting for you by the door, videogame controllers in hand. Setting your stuff down by the door and quickly removing your shoes, nervousness setting in. 

He hadn’t even responded to you and the silence in your apartment was eerie, “Jeongin,” you yelled out again as you made your way through the house. It wasn’t until you were right in front of your bedroom door that you heard the low groans of pain. You flung open the door to find the boy splayed out on your bed in nothing but his Calvin’s. The only light in the room coming from your bedside lamp. His normally brown eyes black and sweat dripping down his porcelain skin. 

“Y-y/n,” he whimpers as you get closer to him and your smell becomes overbearing, “I don’t know what’s wrong, b-but it hurts.” 

As your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, you can very obviously make out the tent in his boxers. You grab your phone from your back pocket, “I’m gonna call Minho, okay? I’ll find out how to fix it.” 

After a call to Minho, he only confirmed what you feared, it was Jeongin’s first heat and there was nothing you could do except try and keep him cool and wait for it to subside or try and call an adoption clinic to see if they had a rut partner available for the fox. Jeongin lay on the bed almost growling in pain and when you offered the rut partner his eyes grew wide and he shook his head no vigorously. 

You ran to your bathroom and wet a washrag, before returning to the aching fox and placing the cool rag on his forehead, “Jeongie, I know it will be your first time, but it can help make you feel better,” a low growl ripped its way through his throat at your words. 

“If you want me to do it so bad y/n, why don’t you help me?” His voice deeper than normal, the words came out angry and he instantly felt bad, “I’m sorry y/n, I didn’t mean it. I don’t know where that came from.” His face was red with embarrassment. 

Yours matched his, but you looked at him anyways, “I-I can help if you want me to.” 

His ears shot up and his eyes flitted across your face and then your plush body. He took a deep breath and winced, “P-please y/n.” 

All you did was nod. Never in a million years would you expect to be someone’s first time. Especially not your hybrid’s. You repositioned yourself on the bed, now between his legs. You removed his boxers and watched his body jerk upwards at the coldness of the air. It was then that your nervousness really set in. You hadn’t done something like this in at least a year and now you were about to do it with Jeongin. 

“Y-you don’t have to,” the boy said through gritted teeth. When your eyes met his, you could tell he meant it. He would never want you to be uncomfortable on the account of him. You saved him. You were the most important person in his life and he would suffer every day if it meant you were comfortable. 

Instead of replying with words, you gently wrapped your hand around his length. The boy instantly yipped but you weren’t prepared for the pretty moan that left his lips as you wrapped yours around his cock. He was hot and heavy on your tongue and while he was average girth, the length was a little more than you thought it would be, which meant it took a minute for you to get used to taking all of him. However, he wasn’t in a place to give you that luxury, instead his hand found purchase in your hair and he pushed your head down. You gagged around him softly and he moaned out, loosening his grip. 

“I-i’m s-sorry,” his voice shaky when he spoke, “y-you just feel so so fucking good.” 

Your eyes shoot open at the words he spoke, you look up at him and he loses it all over again, shoving your head down as he cums down your throat without warning. You gag and sputter around him.

When you sit back, Jeongin’s eyes soak in your face, how the tears prickle at the back of your eyes but never fall over, how a little bit of his cum stains the side of your mouth, all of it making him feel something he had never felt before. Of course, he had thought you were gorgeous since the moment he saw you in the adoption centre a year and a half ago, but something about you looking like this, only for him, had his innocent mind teetering on the edge of something dark. 

The spike in his confidence came without him being aware of its presence and he spoke without thinking, “I would like to have sex with you now please.” 

You almost giggled at his inexperienced bluntness, but then you realised this would mean he would see you naked, not like he had when you were covered by the thick foggy heat in the shower, but actually bare in front of him. Not to mention you hadn’t shaved in a few days. 

“J-Jeongin, I don’t know about that, I mean I haven’t shaved and I,” the orange-haired boy cuts you off by attaching his lips to yours. It takes you a minute to kiss him back due to the surprise. It was nowhere near the best kiss you’d ever had, but it was genuine. His inexperience showing as he tried to access your mouth with his tongue. You led the kiss at first, but he was a fast learner and soon the power shifted. He began getting more and more confident, especially as his hands traveled and cupped your large breast through your shirt and bra, eliciting a soft moan from you. He was growing impatient and he pulled away abruptly. 

“Y/n, please let me fuck you,” the brash words left his mouth and caused his cheeks and the tips of his ears to redden, “I don’t care if you have shaved or not. I just want to make you feel good,” his head dipped as his ears flattened on his head, “I want to feel what it’s like to be i-inside you,” he mumbled, “teach me how to pleasure you.”

Your breath hitched at the words and before you could think any differently you were mumbling out an okay and climbing off the bed to undress. Jeongin watched you intently, not wanting to miss even a single jiggle or movement your body made. Jeongin had never really been one to look at women, even when he was in an actual pack with older guys who talked of women often, he never found himself interested, but seeing you like this in front of him, for him, he could definitely see why they were so enraptured. 

“Y/n, you’re so pretty,” he grumbled as he climbed off the bed and walked over to you. His hands instantly connected with your love handles and he growled lowly, “This is new for me, but I will do my best to make you feel good.”

Before you could respond, his lips were on your neck and his hands were trailing across the expanse of your body. He was sucking harshly on the flesh of your neck and when you let out a loud mewl, he smiled. You could feel his lips curving up in success before he attacked the spot roughly, the marks he was leaving undoubtedly dark. 

He finally pulled away to admire his handy work before pushing you towards the bed. The two of you awkwardly scrambled on to the pillow ladened bed and giggle at the haste you were both makings. Once he was on top of you properly the heat of the moment returned, his arms caging you in, his tongue darting across his bottom lip, “C-can I touch you?” 

“Well, I kind of got naked so that you would,” you teased and his face flushed, he nodded curtly and then connected his lips with yours once again. This time the kiss was more purposeful, less messy. They quickly left your mouth and began the trek down your neck and eventually to your breasts. His tongue experimentally slid across your right nipple. He took the small gasp you let out as encouragement and wrapped his lips around it fully, sucking softly. His left hand roughly latched onto your left tiddie and massaged it harshly. Each sound that you made spurred him on and his quickly picked up the things you liked the most, storing the knowledge away as he made his way further down your body. 

His hands squeezed at all of your exposed flesh and you couldn’t help but be embarrassed. You tensed under him and he halted his movements. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, pulling away from your body. 

“No, this is just, well I just, I’m not used to this kind of attention on my body.” 

“I love your body y/n. You are so cushy, like a fluffy pillow, all for me,” his eye darkened as they trailed down your body, “Please let me continue.” 

“O-okay.” 

That was all it took for his hands to be back on you. He really was exploring every inch of you, making you more worked up than you had been a long time. The mood shifted once again as his mouth finally landed at your core. His tongue darted out immediately. He drug it slowly across your dripping slit and when he made it to your clit he watched intently as you whimpered. Loving the sound he licked continuously at the bundle of nerves, turning you into a pile of mush. Jeongin pulled away to look at the beautiful expression on your face. He loved knowing he was making you feel good. It was easy for him to ignore his own throbbing needs when you looked so full of bliss. At least that is what he thought until he slowly pushed one of his long, thin fingers inside of you. The way you instantly clenched around it had his brain fogging up once again. 

He wasted no time adding another finger, reveling in the way you sucked them in, along with the inappropriate noises you were making. Jeongin pushed his fingers in and out at a ridiculous pace, which had you seeing stars, but when he experimentally curved his fingers inside of you and pressed against the spongy wall of your g-spot, you were seeing only white. Your back arched slightly off the bed and it was then that he was determined to make you cum harder than you ever had before. The inexperienced boy began sucking on your clit with intent. It didn’t take long before you were cumming around his digits, a pornographic moan leaving your mouth and going straight to his dick. 

He pulled his fingers from your dripping core and you watched him as he popped them into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked your essence off of them, “You taste really good,” his voice innocent, “did I do okay?” 

“Jeongie, you did great,” you smile softly at him, “I wasn’t really expecting to cum tonight, but you made me and this was your first time. You did wonderfully.” 

“I’m so glad I made you feel good y/n,” Jeongin beamed, “also are you supposed to be that uh,” now his eyes avoid yours, “tight?” 

“J-Jeongin,” you exclaim, “you can’t just ask things like that!” 

“I’m sorry,” he replied quickly, “it was just squeezing my fingers so much and I-”

“Jeongin, please stop, you’re making me sound easy.” 

“No! No, it was just, really nice, and uhm,” his eyes go from your dripping core to his hard cock, “I would really like to feel it around my-” 

“Jeongin, stop talking before I die of awkwardness overload and just stick it in already.” 

His ears twitch at your words and he nods frantically. He grabs himself in his hand and lines himself up with your hole. Not knowing any better, he pushes himself in all at once and both of you cry out in unison. The two of you stay like that until you find yourself moving, trying to encourage his movement. Soon enough he takes the hint and pulls out slowly before pushing back in forcefully. At first, the movement is awkward but soon his length is pushing in and out of you with a nice pace. 

Jeongin screws his eyes shut, trying to last as long as possible. He tries to only think of how you feel around him because he knows that if opens his eyes and sees how your body moves which each thrust, he’ll cum immediately and he doesn’t wanna stop quite yet. 

“Jeongin, you’re so deep,” you moan out as he hits a particularly good spot and his eyes shoot open. 

“Please say my name again,” he asks breathily and you comply. 

Hearing his name drip from your tongue makes him feral. He swears he is blacking out as he lifts your fleshy leg up and rests it on his shoulder. The new angle doing wonders for both of you. 

“Y/n,” he grunts out, his cock buried even deeper inside of you, “I’m gonna make you have my pups, will you do that?” 

The words are spewing out of his mouth before he can even coherently think about them and every thrust is more precise than the last. His words have you reaching your end and the vice grip it’s causing you to have on him, is bringing him to his end quickly. 

“You got so tight when I said that? Was that a good thing to say? That I want you to be mine forever and have my babies one day,” his voice is so pretty and breathy and god it’s making you clench around him over and over again. 

“Please Jeongie,” you beg, not quite sure what you’re begging for, you let your hand fall between your bodies as you rub messy circles on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“I’m gonna cum y/n, you feel so good,” he whimpers out and you lose it. The whininess has you cumming around his length and with one more thrust, he is cumming deep inside you, his knot catching against your cervix. 

You both moan out at the new feeling and he tries very hard to hold himself above your body, not wanting to collapse on top of you. The swell inside of you is uncomfy, but the look on Jeongin’s face is so blissfully fucked out that you can almost ignore the feeling of his knotting.

He carefully rolls to the side, and turns you with him, burying his face into your breasts. The embarrassment of everything he said hitting him quickly. 

“I’m sorry I said all of that,” he mumbled against your skin, causing your face to heat up. 

“It’s okay,” you mumble, “I liked it.”

His ears twitch and he removes his head from between your chest and looks at you cheekily, “Y/n, you were my first time! Did I do okay? Was it good? Did you like all of it? What can I change? Can we do it again tomorrow?” 

His normal hyper personality had returned for the time being and all of the questions had you feeling overwhelmed, “It was great, you were great. You made me cum twice and it was your first time,” 

“You’re just so sensitive,” he quipped and you flicked his nose. 

“I told you to stop making me sound so easy,” you huffed. 

“But you are easy!” 

“Jeongin! If you keep it up we won’t do it again.” 

Jeongin’s ears pressed against his head, “I’m sorry, but I really don’t think it’s a bad thing,” his smile returned as he thought about it more, “maybe one time when we do it, you will have my pups! Then we’ll really be family.” 

You can’t help but smile at his excitement, “Slow down Jeongie, we are both still really young. Not to mention, Minho would kill us both. You’re lucky I’m on the pill.” 

He nuzzles into your neck and licks a stripe up it, making you shiver, “One day we won’t be young y/n and by then I’ll be really experienced at making you feel good. Maybe you should tell Minho he’ll be an uncle soon.” 

“Jeongin,” you yelp, “I think heat makes you a different person!” 

“Nope, I’m still your Jeongin, still here to protect you from anything and love you forever. You’re my pack y/n, and one day we’ll make more pack members together.”


	6. Take Him In - Vet! Minho (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Dom! Minho, breeding kink, body worship, degradation, choking, spanking, fingering, over-stimulation, squirting (twice TT), honestly this fic is kinda a lot. this is a continuation of the bang chan wolf-hybrid! Fic i last wrote, just so you know to read that first for some more background.

“Y/n, I have some bad news,” Minho said as he invited himself into your apartment. He had heard the PH-1 song blaring, even through the front door, but his announcement was more Bang Chan, who was sitting, as expected, on the couch in the living room. 

Minho tried to hide his hostility towards the wolf as they made eye contact. Chan waved curtly and Minho nodded in response, “This involves you to wolfman,” he said thankful that his tone seemed lighthearted enough. Without waiting for Chan to pull himself off the couch, Minho walked into the kitchen and watched you as you danced around. Before he could even get distracted by your scandalously clad breasts and the beautiful tuck of your rolls, he felt Chris standing beside him. When he saw the way the wolf was looking at you, he couldn’t help but be angry. This was the exact reason he was there anyway. 

Minho’s glare sent a visible shiver through Chan, “Y/n! We have an issue,” he yelled over the music, causing you to jump in surprise and fling your spatula into the air. Before Minho could even begin to react Chan had already reached out and caught the plastic utensil before it hit the ground. Despite it being very obvious anger boiling up inside Minho, no one seemed to notice it. Instead, with complete disregard, you paused your music and turned back towards Chan taking the spatula from his hand before standing on your tiptoes to scratch behind his ears. Though he was no wolf, he could feel a growl rising up in his throat. 

“Minho, you have to stop letting yourself in here and then scaring the ever-loving shit out of me,” you threatened, pointing the spatula at him, “one day I’m gonna bust your ass.”

Minho chuckled and brushed you off with the wave of his hand, fighting back his chuckle as he watched you puff your chubby cheeks out in annoyance, “I’m here to discuss some important matters with the both of you.” 

“What’s up,” Chan asked, as he wrapped his arms around your squishy midsection and rested his chin on top of your head. A small blush falls across your cheeks and Minho clenches his fists until the skin pulling across his knuckles is white. 

Minho looks from Chan to you with a strong glare set in his eyes, “As the two of you know, it is pretty complicated to get a hold of extra suppressants for Chan’s heat. How I was able to get some so quickly within the first few months of you being here was by the grace of a higher power… That being said, I did order some, however, they are currently on back order and so it could be another week or two before they are in if they arrive on time.”

Minho is nothing less than absolutely seething as he watches the large wolf mindlessly squeeze at your gorgeous, plush skin. Chris’ voice pulls him from the spiraling anger, “So what do I do? It should be hitting me sometime within the next month.” 

He tries to ignore Chan’s hands on your body and the way it falls over his hands when he grabs hold of you tighter, “Well, neither of you are going to like this answer, but Chan,” their eyes lock on one another, “you are going to have to stay locked in your room until it passes. It will be up to you to do whatever it is that you need to in order to stay away from her.”

When Chan’s eye darken in anger, Minho can’t help but let a sense of victory wash over him. “Understood,” is all the older man says as he finally lets go of you and storms out of the kitchen, making sure to shoulder check Minho. 

Minho scoffs and then turns to you as you speak, “Is there anything I can do to make it easier for him?” When you ask the question, Minho can’t help the stabbing pain in his heart. 

“Stay away from him,” he says coldly before making his way to the front door. You follow after him. 

“I’ll come back when I get the medication,” he says to you, opening the front door before turning towards Chan who is once again back on the couch looking at a black tv screen, “And you should learn to watch yourself,” Minho snaps, closing the door behind him. 

Once the door is closed, he lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Minho doesn’t think he has ever been so pissed in his entire life. Not to mention, he missed when it was just the two of you. Never had he ever had to worry about coming into your apartment to find a shirtless were-beast sitting on your fucking couch. With his heart aching and adrenaline pumping, he makes his way back home. 

\----------------------------------------------

Two days later, you were standing in front of Chan’s door listening to him howl lowly in pain, “Chan are you alright?” You called through the door. Instead of an answer, you were met with a pained groan. 

“Chris?” you called out. You only ever called him this if you were worried.

“Fuck, y/n, go away, this is already hard enough without you standing right outside the damn door,” he barked. 

After a moment of silence and contemplation on your part, you exhaled and ignored everything Minho had ever told you, “I-i know it hurts really bad, I can help you if you want me to,” your face flushed and before you could continue talking you heard the front door close. Minho’s voice rang out through the house, “Y/n, where are you? I know you don’t have class until 2! I was able to convince my boss to let me grab a heat suppressant from work today!” 

It didn’t take Minho long to find you standing in front of Chan’s door or for him to hear the sounds Chan was making, “Y/n what the fuck are you doing?” 

Suddenly you felt guilty, “I, uh, I just wanted to help him, and, uh,” you stuttered out. 

“Are you fucking insane?! The best way to help him is to get away from his fucking room. Your scent is probably making it worse for him.” He grabbed the key from your hand and pushed you back towards your room before he unlocked the door and walked in. 

“Before you get all shitty with me,” Chan grunted out as Minho locked the door behind him, “I told her to get the fuck away.” 

“I believe you,” Minho said, rolling his eyes and setting the small bag on the dresser by the door. He quickly made work of the medication’s packaging, freeing one of the tiny yellow pills, “Hurry up and take this. You’re pretty far gone, but this will help take the edge off. The rest of them are in the bag.” 

Minho handed the aching wolf the suppressant and left the room only to find you still standing outside of the door. The anger shot through him again as he took in your lack of clothing. Without warning, he grabbed your wrist harshly and dragged you into your room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Y/n I literally gave you one. Fucking. Rule. and you just had to go and break it huh? I said to you that he could be dangerous and you took that as an invitation to tempt him?” 

You sat on the edge of your bed staring at Minho with fire in your eyes, “I couldn’t just sit in here and let him suffer!” 

“He is in HEAT, y/n, and he’s an alpha,” Minho yelled, “it’s not like he can fuck you and be fine! His strength could kill you if he lost control. If he would have knotted you, you could get pregnant.” 

Your face grew red at the thought and Minho’s eyes darkened, “Was this even about helping him?” he asked walking closer to you, cupping your face harshly, forcing you to make eye contact, “Or did you just love the thought of having some mangy mutt fuck and breed you? Is that what you really wanted from all of this?’ 

Minho didn’t need a heightened sense of vision to see your thighs press together, “What a slut,” he purred, letting go of your face harshly. 

He turned and walked to the door locking it, “If you need someone to fuck and breed you so badly,” turning back he looks at you with an intense gaze, “then I can do it for you.” 

Your eyes almost popped out of your skull at his words. This was Minho, your best friend for years, and now you were sitting on the edge of your bed pressing your thighs together because of words he said. This was a situation you never thought you’d be in. 

“I, um, I,” you stuttered over your words and he chuckled darkly. 

“C’mon, y/n, I don’t need to be some dirty wolf with heightened senses to make you scream my name,” he closes the gap between the two of you. He roughly pushes you back on the bed and leans over you, pressing his knee between your thighs. You open your mouth to speak, but he presses his leg against your heat and a soft moan comes out instead. 

“How cute,” he murmurs as he leans down and captures your lips with his. The kiss is slow and sensual, his tongue entering your mouth easily. It is obvious to him that you won’t put up much of a fight and the submissiveness sends a jolt of neediness straight to his quickly hardening dick. 

When he pulls away there is a trail of spit connecting from your mouth to his and that sends him, “I’m going to fuck you now, so get comfortable,” his command is harsh and you listen quickly as you shuffle back onto your bed while he removed his shirt and jeans. 

Minho was grateful for the lack of clothing you had on. As soon as you were further on the bed he removed your shirt and underwear. His eyes raked up and down your body slowly, taking in each inch of skin. He was absolutely enraptured by your curves and rolls and stretch marks, but the gaze and silence instantly had you second guessing everything. Did he think you were too fat? Disgusting? Was he regretting the decision? All of these thoughts had you curling in on yourself. 

Minho’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Why are you trying to hide yourself?” He asked as he captured your wrists in his hands and pinned them beside your head, watching the subtle jiggle of your body at the force. 

“You were just looking for so long,” your voice came out soft as your eyes looked everywhere but his face, “I thought maybe you didn’t like what you see.” 

His body pressed against yours as he rut his boxer clad cock against your core, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of your ear, “Don’t like it? Baby I can barely keep my eyes off of you normally, seeing you like this is enough to drive me insane.” 

Your face flushes in embarrassment at his words, “You feel me,” he says grinding against your bare pussy again and he speaks over your moans, “No one else made me this hard.”

Minho releases your wrists and instead makes purchase on your breasts. He sits back and marvels at how the flesh spills around his fingers. He doesn’t stop there, his lips connect with yours, but his hands grip harshly at your fleshy body, little moans leaving his lips and yours when his hands hit your fleshy thighs. His grip is like a vice, leaving dark marks. 

Minho pulls away and removes his hands from your body, “Roll over for me baby, hands and knees,” you immediately obey. 

A grin spreads across his face, “You listen real well, so keep it up, mkay? I want you to stay quiet. I know you were just so worried about Chris, so just know that the louder your moans are the harder it is for him alright?” he says cheekily. 

Minho’s hands ghost across your ass before he lifts one hand and connects it, hard. You let out a mewl and Minho twitches in his boxers. He has a perfect view of your pussy like this and god does he love how wet it looks. He brings his hand down again and again, giving you no time to recover. By the time he feels satisfied you are dripping down your thighs and he is swallowing heavily. 

“You took those so well baby, I marked your ass up all pretty,” he praises as he stares at the red, almost bruised flesh, “and by the looks of the mess you made, it would seem you liked it too.” 

You nod fervently and he chuckles, his fingers run up the inside of your thighs slowly and your legs begin to shake slightly with anticipation. Without any warning, Minho plunges two fingers inside you, knuckle deep. A loud moan leaves your lips and Minho tsks, “C’mon baby, think of the wolf down the hall.” 

You feel bad for Chan, you really do, but with the pace Minho set his fingers at you had no dreams of keeping quiet. Especially not when Minho pulled his fingers from you and positioned his face right beneath your heat, and pulled you down on his face. 

His tongue lapped at your dripping cunt like you were his last meal. The man was nothing shy of a pro, he tongue alternating between being deep inside you and harshly pressing against your sensitive clit. 

“M-Minho,” you whimpered out as your legs pressed around his head, but he didn’t stop. Instead he brought his lips to your clit and sucked harshly, before shoving three fingers into your throbbing core. 

If you thought you were loud before, this was a new level of pleasure. His long fingers plunged in and out or you, each time hitting a spot inside of you that had you seeing stars. Before you knew it, you were screaming out Minho’s name and squirting all over his mouth and fingers, but he didn’t let up. He pressed his tongue flat against your abused bundle of nerves and let his fingers continue to piston in and out you. Only stopping to praise you for being such a good girl. 

“Please,” you sobbed, “I can’t take any more.” 

Minho slid out from underneath you and removed his fingers from your already aching core, “Awe that’s cute baby, we aren’t anywhere near done yet. I told you I was gonna breed you didn’t I? That’s what you wanted that stupid wolf down the hall to do to your right? So go ahead and lay on your back for me,yeah?”

You rolled over slowly as he removed his boxers. His length was perfect and his girth was almost scary, you couldn’t help but stare, and he couldn’t help but to tease you about it. 

He snapped, gaining your attention, “My eyes are up here baby,” you looked up at him embarrassed, but he just laughed, “If you want it so bad why don’t you suck it, huh?” 

You nodded and crawled back to the edge of the bed, sitting on your knees, Minho smiled at how wobbly your legs looked as you made your way there, but the smile fell from his face as you wrapped your hands around his length. Your fingers unable to touch when your hands wrapped around him. You brought your lips to his tip and took it into your mouth. He groaned at the feeling, fighting the urge to let his head fall back. He just couldn’t miss looking at the way your lips wrapped around his cock. 

“C’mon baby, don’t tease too much, I don’t wanna get too rough with you when you’ve been being so good.” 

You heard his words, but didn’t budge, instead you focused only as his tip, “You have five seconds or I’m going to fuck your face,” he threatened. Instead of complying you looked up at him with innocent eyes and he broke, “Oh for fucks sake y/n,” he groaned, wasting no time, wrapping his hand in your hair and shoving the entirety of his thick length into your mouth and down your throat. 

“Watch your teeth bitch, you wanted this, so take it,” his thrusts got harsher and all you could do is gag and moan around him. The pool of arousal between your legs was spreading. 

“Ya know,” he grunted out, “for someone who said they couldn’t take any more, you sure are being a slut.” The tears spilling out of your eyes and the spit coating his dick had him seeing stars and it took everything he had to pull out of your mouth. 

You tried following his dick as he pulled away and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, “Be good baby, I want to fuck all of this cum into your tight cunt. Not a drop is gonna go to waste alright?” 

You nodded and moved back on the bed once again. He quickly followed you and positioned himself between your legs, “Y/n, are you ready?” 

You whimper out a please and he plunges into you. Your back arches as you let out a silent scream. Never had you ever been so completely full of someone. The stretch almost hurts, but soon you’re clenching around him uncontrollably and he instantly begins thrusting into you. Each thrust feels like it is all but splitting you open, your abused cunt gushes around him and his mind clouds over. 

“God, you’re taking me like such a good slut,” he moans out, “so fucking tight.” 

“Please, Minho, breed me,” you scream out as his cock hits against the deepest parts of you and you clamp down around him. 

“I’m gonna breed you so good baby, fuck, you’re gonna be so full of my cum,’ he grunts, “you like that thought don’t you? Me knockin you up, you getting all big with my babies.” 

You let out loud, garbled and incoherent moans and he pushes your legs back further. Your knees by your head and his hips pistoning into you at a rapid pace. All you see is white and you squirt around him again. Minho doesn’t know what to look at, the plushness of your body moving with each thrust, the cum gushing from your spent cunny, or the beautiful faces you’re making as he pushes deeper and deeper inside of you. 

All of it proves to be too much and soon he is ramming his cock right up against your cervix and cumming. His hips still rocking into you as spurts of him paint your insides. Low grunts leaving his mouth as you wine out, still convulsing around him. Without pulling out of you, Minho rolls both of you onto your sides, facing one another. Your leg draped over his body. Both of you are panting and he runs his fingers gently across each and every tuck and roll. His bottom lip is trapped by his teeth as you still softly clench around him and his hands dips over your body's curves. 

“M-Minho, are you gonna, ya know, pull out of me,” you ask as he pries his eyes away from your luscious body and looks at you, a large smile on his face. 

“Maybe in a little bit, right now I gotta keep you plugged up,” your eyes widen and your face flushes, he just smiles wider, “I wasn’t joking about the breeding, ya know?” 

“Plus, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, so I guess this was an alright first date.” 

“Minho, this is one million percent not our first date.” 

“Will you still be my girlfriend though?”

“Minho, I think you’re doing this all backwards.”

“I will admit I got a little ahead of myself.”

You roll your eyes and smile, burying your face in his neck, “Maybe ask me after we nap and, ya know, when your dick isn’t inside of me.” 

“Deal.”


	7. Summoned Me - Hard Dom! Vampire! Seungmin (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - vampire! Seungmin, breeding kink, degrading, extensive dirty talk, explicit language, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, fingering, squirting, use of magically vampire hoo-doo, face fucking, oral (m. receiving), i don’t write vampire shit a lot so idk the technical term for the sucking of your blood is similar to a light aphrodisiac, crying, mentions of spells, this shit is wild idk what got into me… some of this is even a bit much for me in some ways… use the term “half breed” in reference to the fact that they would have an inter-species child. i’m mixed so please don’t try and come for my fucking throat. i know half-breed is a derogatory phrase, so don’t fucking use it to be racist. this wasn’t racism it was fact. it would literally be 2 different breeds of creature. don’t be a fuck hat.

At first it started out as nothing more than a harmless night with friends. Of course, the only reason you agreed to any of this nonsense is because it was Halloween.

“So, how does this work again?” Sejeong asks.

Joy groans, “Well, for the 47th time, we light these three candles,” she gestures to the candles set in a triangle on the middle of the floor, “then we are going to turn off the lights, say these magic words, and then-”

“Boom. Hot vampire man.” Nayeon finished, smiling widely.

“This is dumb and very much not going to work,” you answer.

Joy rolls her eyes, “Well not with that attitude!”

You laugh, “Plus, what’re we gonna do with one vampire man?”

“And what if he tries to kill us?” Sejeong asks, wide eyed.

Nayeon walks to the dresser and grabs her lighter, “God would never be so willing.”

You and Joy laugh loudly, Sejeong frowns softly, “Well some of us value our lives.”

“Weren’t you just crying yesterday about how much you hated being a broke college student and wished it would end?” Joy asks knowingly, turning off the lights as Nayeon lit the candles.

Sejeong crossed her arms, still pouting, “I meant I wanted college to end not my entire fucking life,” she mumbled.

“Well regardless of what you meant it doesn’t matter,” you began matter-of-factly, “because no Vampire is going to appear and no one's actual life nor college life will be ending any type of early.”

Despite the multiple attempts at “spells” and “summonings”, you were right, nothing happened. You all spent the rest of the night watching horror comedies and binging chocolate, ignoring your scholarly duties and the lame frat parties, happily. In fact, it wasn’t until the days that followed, that you began feeling strange.

First it started out with the feeling of being watched. Of course, in your disbelief you quickly wrote it off as paranoia and left it at that. How could anyone be watching you when you lived on the fifth floor of the apartment complex and the only entry ways were the balcony, through a locked glass door, and your front door that was also locked. You’d checked.

Next came the noises. You had been studying for a midterm at your desk one night, when you heard somebody whisper “hello” into your ear or at least that was your first thought, but then again, you did have headphones in and maybe you’d just heard some noise coming from the neighbors. Understandable, right?

However, when things began moving on their own or disappearing altogether you found yourself giving in and calling your friends. None of them believed you, even scolding you for trying to play tricks on them so long after Halloween had passed, even Joy seemed unimpressed. You swore to them that you weren’t playing any games, but that did nothing to help your case and once again you were left alone in your fear.

After a week and a half of dealing with these creepy occurrences, you’d had enough. Sitting up against the headboard of your bed, wrapped up in your blankets for security you took a deep breath and spoke, “Listen you stupid demon, I have a busy life and don’t have time for your bullshit. If you’ve got a fucking problem, let’s fix it so you’ll leave me the hell alone.”

You looked around your room waiting for something to happen, but of course nothing did. You threw your hands up in exasperation, “Maybe I am going fucking crazy,” you mumble to yourself.

Just as you readjust in your bed, the swivel chair at your desk rolls towards your it and you bolt up right. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, when you open them there is a tall man in a tailored black suit, leaning back in your chair. One leg crossed over the other, a small smirk plastered to his face. You go to scream, but find that you can’t even move. Your eyes widen in horror as the man in front of you uncrosses his legs and leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he props his head up.

“For someone who spoke so strongly moments ago, you seem pretty startled sweetheart,” his smirk grows as you look around the room frantically.

“Plotting how to get away? Already? But darling, we haven’t even gotten to know one another yet,” he says cheekily, “I think I’ve been quite a nice house guest.”

His eyes rake across your face and he frowns a bit, “I guess this isn’t much fun when you can’t talk,” he tilts his head to the side, “well, c’mon, say something. Entertain me.”

“Who are you?” you try to scream this, but find that you don’t have the strength quite yet.

“If you can be a good girl and stay calm,” his eyes set into something of glare, “then I will tell you what you need to know, mkay?”

You try to get up from the bed but find yourself straining, “Ah ah ah,” the man tuts, “you can stay there for a while.” He tilts his head again and smiles, it doesn’t take you long to notice the fangs in his mouth. He begins speaking again as your brain begins processing the creature in front of you.

“Now, let’s start over, shall we?” He looks at you expectantly and his smile falters at your lack of an answer.

“I’m Seungmin and it seems that you and your little friends worked very hard to summon me on Halloween night,” he sits up straight, “normally I ignore those types of things, especially on Halloween, but you all kept trying and honestly it was getting annoying.”

Seungmin stands from the desk chair and begins pacing as he speaks, you can’t help but notice how comfortable he seems, “Imagine your phone just ringing and ringing incessantly, that it is what you and your ignorant friends were doing to me. Now normally when annoyed, I show up, I ruin someone's night and I leave again, however, when I happened upon you four, someone smelt just so. Damn. good.” He stopped walking and turned to you.

“Now, not to get all Twilight on you or anything, but I couldn’t ignore the scent, if anything I’ll be honest and say it made me absolutely feral.” Seungmin began pacing again, “I very quickly realised that the wonderful, sweet scent was coming from you, not wanting to waste my energy on the other three, I decided to stick around. It was quite nice to see how unaffected you were by all of these things that your friends found so scary and you bothered me, so of course I had to have my fun.” Seungmin’s voice lowered an octave.

“I had a bit of free time and thought I’d work up my appetite,” He walked over to the side of your bed, bending down to be at eye level with you, “after all, after having seen you for a week, I’d be a fool not to see how lovely a meal you are.”

You shivered at his words and he chuckled in delight, “S-so you’ve been watching me for a week?” Your voice came out in a frightened whisper, but it only made him smile wider.

“Indeed I have, I’ve seen almost everything about you,” your face paled and he rolled his eyes, “I may be a vampire, but the concept of privacy is not lost on me, doll face.” Seungmin stood up to his full height and you were taken aback once again at it, especially compared to yours as you were sitting on the bed.

“That being said,” the smirk once again returning to his face, “you sleep in clothing that doesn’t leave much that needs to be left up to the imagination.”

“Well that is because I never expected some perverted fucking demon to be spying on me every night,” you spat, causing his gaze to darken.

“You sure are getting a bit feisty little girl,” he spoke carefully, “maybe you should watch your tone.” 

You glare at him, struggling once again against the invisible restraints he had placed upon you, “Maybe you shouldn’t be such a fucking freak.”

He leaned down and grabbed your chubby face roughly in his hand, your eyes widened at the speed and strength in his grip, “I said to watch your tone, I’m your elder and I will kill you.”

Seungmin lets go of your face and you glare up at him, “Now, as I was saying before your little outburst, I am a respectful man and therefore, I am not unfair,” Seungmin walks away towards your balcony and opens the curtains. The moonlight shines brightly through the window and he grimaces, but doesn’t move away, “So I am prepared to make a deal with you.”

Your eyebrows furrow, “What?”

“Yes human, a deal. I will grant you three wishes, anything you want, and you let me return here to drink your blood until I’m satisfied.”

“You broke into my home, stalked me for a week, and gave me a fucking heart attack and now you want me to make a fucking vampire demon pact with you? Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

“Five wishes,” he turns to look at you, “It can be anything in the entire world that you want.”

“Five?”

“Yes. Five. I’ll even release you from the little spell I’m using to keep you bound to the bed,” he smiled at you brightly once again.

“Fine.”

As soon as you said it, you felt your body relax. You quickly moved from the bed and stood up. A shiver rolled down your spine as his eyes raked over you, “I swear to god that if you are lying or tricking me I will kill you.”

“You know this feisty attitude of yours may begin to grow on me.”

“Fuck you.”

“But we’ve only just met,” he replied cheekily. The man walked over to you and you did your best to stand your ground. He placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair, you looked at him incredulously.

“So what are your wishes, firecracker?”

“Don’t fucking call me that and do not touch me. We aren’t friends. You are here to grant my wishes and I am here to be your 5 am snack and that is it. My first wish is for me and my friends to pass the rest of college, in its entirety.”

Your gaze never drops from his, “Second, I want a total of a million dollars put into my bank account, but not all at once! That will cause suspicion and frankly I don’t trust a bank to hold that much of my money at once.”

When you make this request and he shows no signs of stopping you, you continue, “Next, I want to be able to never catch any type of cold or flu again. Fourth wish would have to be, uh,” quickly you realize that coming up with so many wishes on the spot was harder than it seemed, but then it hit you, “people being more accepting of one another and my fifth and final wish is that I’m able to find great happiness in the future.”

Seungmin looked at you stupidly, “No offence, but your wishes are dumb.”

You put your hand on your hip and glare, “Are you just saying that because they are a problem for you, blood vacuum? Are some normal college girls’ wishes too much for ya?”

“I have to admit I might have lied earlier. I think I like you better when you can’t talk.”

Before you can reply, he puts a long finger to your lips and snaps his fingers with his free hand. You swat his hand away.

“There your wishes have been granted. This will be your proof that not only are vampires and magic real, but that I’m also, not fucking you over. I’ll be back every night until I can collect my end of the bargain. Feel free to get dolled up for me, sweetheart, I like it when my food looks appetizing.”

You scoff as he steps back and once again unabashedly takes in your flimsily clothed body, “Actually, something like this is just fine, you look so soft, I just wanna eat you up.”

You go to curse at him but in an instant he is gone. Leaving you standing in your pajamas in the middle of your room like a weirdo. Sighing you push your chair back over to your desk and crawl back into bed. You shiver and pull the covers up to your neck. Reaching over you grab your phone and when you look at the time you almost cry. What had felt like an hour's time, had actually been closer to three and now it was approaching 4AM and you could already foresee yourself struggling during your 7AM midterm.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, just as you thought, you struggled through your homeroom midterm and your friends weren’t shy about letting you know how awful sleep deprivation looked on you. You skipped your second class and headed straight back to your apartment. As soon as you were inside, you kicked your shoes off, dropped your bag by the table and went directly to your room.

“Welcome home, dinner.”

The sleepiness you felt instantly evaporated as your blood ran cold. You had convinced yourself it was a nightmare, it had to be right? Then how was this man, well vampire, laying in your bed?

“What in the fuck are you doing here?” You exclaim loudly. 

The vampire put his finger to his lips shushing you, “Are you always this loud? It’s not even noon yet, you should be more courteous to your neighbors.”

“You can’t be real,” you mumble to yourself as you walk to the edge of your bed and sit down.

“You’re so cute when you’re in distress,” Seungmin teases as he comes to sit beside you, “but alas pretty thing, I am real and once you see your proof of wish number one, I’m going to have meal number one.”

“I think I hate you.”

“Honestly, I think you are judging too quickly,” he pouted, “I’m actually quite nice, giving you 5 wishes and all… I think you should be grateful,” he lips ghost your ear as he continues to speak, “especially since I could have just taken your blood by force.” 

You stood up quickly, “I-” was all you got out before your voice was once again cut off and you were left paralyzed. Seungmin now standing in front of you, his glare cold as he looked down at you.

“Be a good girl and say ‘Thank you sir.’”

You glare up at him and as you go to tell him to fuck off, you feel your brain going fuzzy. Before you know it the words “Thank you sir,” are slipping from your lips. Your face heats up as you become flustered and he smirks down at you.

His hand pats your cheek, “What an obedient little snack.”

With those last words he is gone and you are given back your freedom. Though you know he is no longer there, you can’t help but wonder if he is watching you from the shadows and how powerful he actually is…

\----------------------------------------------------

Seungmin comes to annoy you every single day, but never once does he attempt to drain you of any of your blood. Swearing that he was only waiting until he could prove that he wasn’t a liar. He’d also admitted to you that he made the deal only because the spell you used was one of summoning and protectance, leaving you off the “dining room table” as he put it oh-so cheekily.

The two of you bickered less as you got to know him more and despite not wanting to admit it, the vampire was growing on you. He was funny and intelligent and it was nice to come home to someone everyday. Even if that person was there to eventually snack on your blood. It didn’t matter as much once you realised you were starting to have feelings. Of course, it occurred to you that maybe there was some of his magic at play, but you couldn’t really come out and ask him. If you did and there was no foul play, you would be exposing yourself and if there was foul play, you’d be letting him know that he won and both were not options that you were willing to invest in so you kept quiet.

Two weeks after your exam was taken, your teacher finally got around to posting the grade. Seungmin stood behind you eagerly, proof of you passing this meant you were free game. It was 8PM when you got the email that your grades had been posted. Seungmin immediately forced you to go log into your school grading book. Soon you were sitting in your desk chair, web page loading. You couldn’t help but hold your breath in nervousness. Of course, you wanted to pass your exam and who wouldn’t love the confirmation that this vampire was a creature of his word meaning that you and your friends were set for the rest of your scholarly careers, but also, you didn’t know if you could handle this man digging his fangs into your neck. Something about it seemed intimate and almost sensual.

You didn’t have much more time to consider any of it as Seungmin leaned forward, his head next to yours, “See, sweetheart, passing with flying colors.”

“Yea, but that is just me, I still need to know if my friends did well,” you replied nervously.

It was as if they heard you because soon your phone was blowing up with notifications about how they had made A’s. Nayeon even admitted to not studying at all for the exam and while all this news was great, you could all but feel Seungmin breathing down your neck.

“Well, snack, would you look at that?” Seungmin said spinning your chair around so that you were facing him. His arms on either side of you, his hands gripping the back of your seat, he had you caged in. You all of the sudden found it very hard to make eye contact with him.

“Looks like I finally get to taste you,” he smirked. Seungmin could hear your heart beating faster, the smell of your blood a little stronger.

“You’re awfully quiet doll,” he teased, “are you scared it’s gonna hurt?”

Your voice was soft when you spoke, “A little.”

His eyes darkened, he’d never seen you like this before. In the almost month that he had been with you, watching you, he had never seen you act so gentle with him. It made his mouth water, almost more than the thought of tasting your sweet blood.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” he leaned in and your breath hitched, “I won’t bite ya too hard,” he chuckled at your rigid body, “unless you want me to.”

When Seungmin stood back up, he felt a wave of accomplishment wash over him. Had he really made such a head strong human fall for him? Using none of his powers? It was an ego booster if he’d ever had one. While he was thrilled, he couldn’t not taunt you.

“Are you ready? Gonna be a good girl for me? Make it nice and easy?”

“Do you have to say it like that?” you mumble.

“Y/n, am I getting you worked up?”

“Never in your wildest dreams,” you lied. It was an obvious lie. The more he talked about claiming you in this way, the harder it got to contain yourself.

“Alright human, enough games,” Seungmin’s irises darkened, “I’m hungry and if we take any longer, I’m not gonna be so nice.”

Taking a deep breath, you tilted your head to the side and moved your hair, showing your neck. Seungmin wasted no time, closing the space and licking up the side of your neck. You couldn’t help but let out a little whimper.

Seungmin smirked, “I’m about to suck your blood, and yet here you are pressing your thighs together as if this is all turning you on.”

You didn’t speak and Seungmin tsked, feigning disappointment.

“Is that what you like, being used for sustenance and then being discarded? Don’t think that just because your blood is so sweet that I’ll stick around too long after this. If I had half a mind I’d erase it from your memory,” his breath cold, as it fanned across the wet spot on your neck.

“But fuck you just look so cute with your head lulled to the side waiting on me to sink my fangs into you, I want to keep you thinking those unholy thoughts for a long time,” Seungmin grinned widely as he watched you tremble. Giving no warning, he sunk his fangs into your neck. He groaned at the taste while you mewled at the feeling.

By the time he had finished, you felt lightheaded and needier than before. As he retracted his fangs, licking the puncture wounds, you couldn’t help but whimper. Your glazed over eyes go wide as he stands up. You look up at him innocently and he laughs, “I knew it was something of a side effect for you simple little humans to get a bit aroused, but never have I seen it like this, how is it that you look so absolutely jaded. What a little slut.”

Your plush thighs press together at his words and he pulls you up from the seat, his eyes bore into yours as he speaks, “Are you a slut, baby? C’mon tell me? Do I make you a needy little slut?”

Despite knowing that your brain was clouded over, you choose to speak anyways, “You do make me needy,” you keen. Seungmin smirks as you put your hands on his chest, letting them trail down to his crotch.

“Seems someone may be a little bit eager to please,” he taunts, but all you do is nod, “well then go ahead baby.”

Seungmin watches as you sink to your knees in front of him. You make quick work of his belt, tight slacks, and designer boxers. He helps you by stepping out of it all as you tug it off of his body and toss it away. When you are finally able to look at him, you can’t help but swallow thickly. Without thinking about it much you take him into your mouth slowly. Seungmin lets out soft groans as you do your best to take as much of him as you can, but it isn’t enough.

Seungmin grabs your hair and thrusts shallowly into your mouth, which is enough to already begin triggering your gag reflex. As his thrusts get deeper and you work harder to focus on not gagging, your eyes begin to water. Seungmin pulls completely out of your mouth and pulls your head back.

You breathe deeply and he grins at you, “Alright sweetheart, open wide for me.” You comply instantly. As soon as your mouth is open his dick is back inside of it. He slowly eases your head down his length, not bothering to stop as he watches you struggle to control your gag reflex.

Tears begin falling as you sputter around him, “Shh, shh, shh, that’s it baby, take all of me. Gonna suck me off real good.”

With only a little bit of him left to fit inside your throat, your jaw begins to hurt and before you can think better of it, his grip on your hair tightens, “Watch the fucking teeth,” he hisses, his jaw clenched, “I do all the biting here sweetheart.”

You finally get control of your gagging once your nose is pressed against his crotch and the tip of his dick is pressed against the back of your throat.

“After I cum down your cute little throat, I’m going to bury my cock nice and deep inside you? Are you excited for that baby, ready to cum all over my cock?” His words had you whimpering around him and he snickered. Seungmin set an absolutely brutal pace in your mouth, it wasn’t long before you were choking on his length, drool dripping from your mouth and all around him.

Seungmin moaned unabashedly, not holding any sound back, “Shit, what a good girl,” he praised through clenched teeth, “letting me fuck your throat like this.”

Soon, his moans were turning into something more whiny and he was spilling down your throat. You did your best to swallow around him, but when he pulled out of your mouth, he didn’t seem to mind watching some of his cum spill from your lips as you coughed and gasped for air.

“Don’t make a mess, doll face,” Seungmin said as he swiped some of his cum from the side of your mouth with his thumb and pushed the finger into your mouth. You sucked on it thoughtfully as you did your best to take slow, deep breaths.

Seungmin removed his finger from your mouth and opted to help pull you up from the floor. Your legs were sore and felt a little stiff from being on your knees, but you didn’t have long to worry about that as Seungmin quickly pushed you on to the bed. As you got more comfortable, Seungmin removed his suit jacket and dress shirt. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way the moonlight danced across his tan skin.

He gestured for you to do the same and so you did, pulling your shirt off of your body, leaving your soft flesh exposed to him, a low groan left his lips as he watched you. You continued, taking off your leggings, leaving you completely naked in front of him.

Without another though he was on you, hands rough as he gripped your breasts and then moved to the soft flesh of your stomach. Seungmin continued his trail downwards until his hands were gripping at the abundance of soft skin on your thighs. His tongue danced across his two sharp fangs as he gazed at them, “Remind me to mark these up at a later time, mkay sweetheart?”

“Y-yes sir,” you whisper as his eyes settle on your dripping core.

“I didn’t know someone could get so wet from just a few little words and a quick face fuck, but I guess you’re proving to be an easy little whore. I promise not to keep you waiting anymore.” Seungmin said as he easily pressed two fingers into you. The feeling was something of instant satisfaction. The feeling of his long fingers pressing in and out of you had you mewling shamelessly.

“So good,” you panted as he sped up the thrust of his fingers.

“Gonna have to stretch you out real good, huh sweetheart? Gotta make sure you can take all of me.”

You nodded fervently as he added a third finger. Your eyes screwed shut and your hands grasped at the sheets as your high washed over you.

“God you look so pretty when you come undone all over my fingers,” Seungmin praised as he continued thrusting his fingers into you.

Soon you began squirming, trying to pull away from his fingers, but he held you firmly in place, his grip bruising, “C’mon, don’t pull away from me,” he chastised, “gotta get you nice and wet for me, wanna see you cum around my fingers at least one more time.”

Bringing himself into a better position, he pressed his tongue against your clit. Your back arched off the bed as he began sucking on the sensitive bud. All the attention to your erogenous bundle of nerves paired with the incessant movement of his fingers had you cumming again.

“P-please,” you blubbered, his fingers only slowing down, but not fully stopping, “I can’t-”

“Awe, sweetheart,” he cooed, “you know you can. You’re gonna take as much as I feel like giving you and then you’re gonna take my cock and I’m gonna breed you real good.” His words had you pulsing around him. Pressing his thumb to your clit he continued speaking as he rubbed harsh circles, “I’m gonna fill you up so nice, you’ll look so pretty.”

You couldn’t help the way you clenched around his fingers at the thought, your mind lost in the pain and pleasure of it all.

“Even with you whimpering about how you can’t take anymore, you still manage to pulse around my fingers when I mention knockin’ you up. You like that thought, don’t you baby? Like thinking about having to carry my little half breed babies, hmm? C’mon tell me how much you like it.”

“Seungmin,” you cried out as your body jerked at the overstimulation, “j-just fuck me already.”

If your eyes weren’t screwed shut, you’d see the darkness in his stare. He said nothing as he lined himself up and pushed into you, in his entirety. Reveling in the way your eyes shot open and the gasp followed instantly by a silent scream that left your lips. Your plush body underneath him to touch as he pleased and so he did. His gentle caresses a stark contrast to the way his hips snapped against yours. He could tell you were spent, but he had you, he knew that he did. The thought made him feral and he wasted no time burying himself deeper inside you, placing your soft, couchiny thigh over his shoulder. The sounds leaving your mouth were absolutely lascivious and the look on your face was nothing short of completely and utterly indecent.

Seungmin continued to thrust into you. His length filling you to the brim, each thrust brushing against every spot inside you, it all hurtsogood. You couldn’t hold back the sobs as your body shook, wholly wracked with overstimulation. Every time a “Please” left your lips you could no longer discern if it was for him to stop or keep going. Not that it mattered, as Seungmin only continued his assault on your overused cunny.

“Awe fuck, are you crying again sweetheart, do you like how I feel that fucking much,” he grunted as he continued to ruthlessly fuck into you, “C’mon doll, tell me how much you love it, I really wanna hear those sobs.”

“So good,” you slurred, “so good Seungmin.”

“Awe that a girl,” he praised as he re-positioned you again, pushing your knees towards your chest.

“Oh, holy fuck,” he moaned lewdly, “how did you get even tighter?”

His brows furrowed together as he chased his high, the closer to his release he got the dirtier he words became, “Oh, you such a good fucking whore, taking all of this. All just so that you can take my cum huh? God, letting me use you just because you want me to fuck you full of my babies. What a dirty girl.”

“Fill me, please Seungmin,” you cried out as the pressure once again built up in your abdomen.

As you convulsed around him, his thrusts got sloppy. Before you could warn him your orgasm knocked all but knocked the wind out of you as you squirted around his cock.

“Holy shit!” Seungmin exclaimed, his hips stuttering as you tightened around him, “O-oh f-fuck,” he moaned out as pressed into you, completely. He came hard, this groans deep and stuttered just like his speech. In all of his years of life he could easily say sex had never been this good before.

He watched your body shiver beneath him as he filled you to the brim, just as he’d promised.

“Don’t spill too much,” Seungmin says playfully as he slowly pulls out of you. He finds himself staring at your tear soaked face and beautiful body far longer than he should’ve been so he does his best to quickly get off the bed.

What seems like almost instantly the vampire has returned with a warm rag, he spends his time slowly and gently wiping down your body, if you weren’t so exhausted you’d be shocked by the change in his playful and teasing demeanor, but instead you are grateful for his kindness. The man places a pillow underneath your hips, keeping them elevated.

Seungmin quietly excuses himself, telling you that he is going to take a quick shower. He covers your body up gently, his eyes lingering on the two holed puncture wound on your neck. You mumble something soft and incoherent, and he cups your chubby face in his hand shushing you softly.

By the time he is back from the shower, you are already asleep. Despite himself he smiles and against his better judgement he climbs into the bed beside you. As he pulls your soft body against his, you snuggle into him and he smiles happily.

Seungmin, as a vampire, didn’t need much sleep, if any, but after using you like he did, he didn’t mind humoring you. Not to mention, you just looked so gentle when you were asleep.


	8. I Like You How You Are - Soft Dom! Hendery (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - idk, i mean it’s smut, but it is soft.

His hot breath fanned across your ear as he pressed into you slowly. His thin frame somehow dwarfed your large one. Without even knowing a high, sweet moan was leaving your mouth and mixing with the low one leaving his. Once he was fully inside of you, he stilled and you gratefully took the time to adjust to his size. 

“You okay?” his voice raspy and almost winded by pleasure. You nodded and slowly he pulled out. His head that once hung by your shoulder, was now directly above you. His dark eyes bore into yours, his brown hair hanging down and tickling your forehead. Slowly he pushed his hips forward, a grunt leaving his lips. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, “how, how are you so tight like this?” 

His words made your cheeks flush, but you couldn’t really acknowledge the embarrassment because he just felt so good inside of you. You couldn’t help the sounds that flew past your lips as he continued to thrust into you slowly. Hendery was being so gentle with you, letting you really get used to his length, until you were begging him to go faster. He happily complied, snapping his hips into yours. Your back arched upwards a bit as you clenched around him. Hendery hissed at the pleasure. 

“Y/n, you can’t keep gripping me like that or this will all be over much faster than I want it to be.” He grunted, his hips snapping forward again. 

You moaned out loudly, “I can’t help it, you’re s-so big.” 

He couldn’t help but feel pride swell inside him, grabbing your plush leg and putting it over his shoulder as he drilled into you, “Oh yeah? I’m big, y/n? You like how big my cock is?” 

The cockiness in his voice shouldn’t have worked to turn you on as much as it did and as much as you wanted to respond properly, all you could do was whimper at the new angle. The pressure building deep with you, was quickly rising to the surface. 

“Hendery, I’m close,” you all but yelped as he thrusted in at a particularly good spot. 

“Y/n, you really are so beautiful like this,” his eyes glazed over as he looked from your eyes to your plush and fleshy body, “all of you is just so fuckin’ beautiful and soft,” he grunted as his hands pressed against your plump midsection. His hands were everywhere on you and his thrusts were becoming more sporadic, rough, and the darkness in his eyes was enough to make you feel like you were enveloped completely in his presence. Hendery was in you and on you and around you and your thoughts were muddled, leaving you to think about nothing but him and how good he made you feel. Not just now, but all the time. Long before he was fucking into you, but all the times he encouraged you and stood by your side, defending you from the harsh words and realities he knew you’d face. 

If you thought too much it would all become too overwhelming and you’d cry, so you focused only on the pleasure of the moment. His hands found yours, his fingers linking with yours, “Y/n, I love you,” he mumbled against your lips. His hips not slowing down, his dexterity almost impressive and within moments you were cumming around him. 

As you tightened around him, his eyes closed, brows furrowing in pleasure, “H-holy shit y/n,” his hips stuttered and he pressed his forehead to yours as he came inside you. Pulling out, he sat back a bit, his hands coming to cup your round face. His eyes almost looked watery as you stared at you, you met his gaze with the same vehemence. 

“Fuck I really do love you so much y/n,” Hendery’s voice barely above a whisper, a tear rolls down his cheek and he sniffles.

A giggle left your lips as you felt the tears well up in your eyes too, “I love you too Hendery,” you whisper back and a smile breaks across his face and all you can do is stare at his beauty. His big smile, tan skin glistening in the afterglow of it all, his damp hair messy on his head sticking together with sweat, and his toned frame. You nuzzle into his hands and he leans down peppering your face with kisses until you begin squirming and laughing. 

“Wait, wait!” he exclaimed, “Don’t move too much I need to clean you up. You’re uh, you’re leaking me.” Both of your faces flashed red and you realised that you were indeed “leaking him” and that you were naked. Hendery could tell which thoughts were going through your head as you began to slowly curl in on yourself and he quickly put a stop to that. 

“I’ve already seen all of you and I love it all, that is literally how we ended up in this situation y/n, you have to know by now that I’m completely happy with how you look.” 

You nodded, but still stayed tense. Hendery sighed and climbed off the bed, he left the room and returned with a wet rag. As he cleaned up the mess the two of you had made, he placed kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could see. The whole time mumbling about how pretty you were and how lucky he was. 

When he was finally done, he tossed the rag into the dirty clothes hamper, and returned to the bed. He laid beside you and pulled you into his thin frame. Your plush body pressed up against him had you self conscious, but he was content. His hands ghosted across your skin as he held you in his arms and soon the two of you fell asleep, small smiles dusted across both of your faces.


	9. Patience (pt.1) - Soft Dom! Johnny Suh (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Soft Dom! Johnny, pet names, oral sex (f/m receiving), light size kink (if you fucking squint), explicit language, fingering, virgin! reader, praising

When the two of you ran into one another on that fateful day, it really was fate. You had been running extremely late for class and decided that it was no longer worth it to go, so you opted for a little adventure instead, wandering around until you found a tiny café. It was rather empty and had a wonderful atmosphere, it seemed perfect for a little studying. The only other people in the café were the employees, an older man who seemed very deep into work, and a tall guy standing in front of the counter looking at the menu. You walked up and stood behind him, trying to analyze the menu yourself.

Apparently the lengthy man had been standing there for quite some time as the worker finally smiled and said something about letting her know when he was ready. Finally the man sighed and turned around to you, “What should I order?”

You looked up at him confused and then in shock. Your wide eyes met his as you both realised who the other was, “Holy shit, Johnny?”

“Y/n? Wow! It’s been so long!”

You smiled up at him, “It really has! I didn’t know you stayed near here,” you laughed awkwardly, “or in Korea at all, actually.”

He chuckled, “Yea, I could say the same to you! Hold on, let me order so I can stop ruining this workers day and then, maybe, if you aren’t busy, we can catch up?”

“Yea, of course,” you nodded a little too enthusiastically.

He looked back at the menu and then back to you, “I, uh, still don’t know what to get.”

You laughed and stepped up to the counter, “Uhm, excuse me, I think we are ready to order.”

The worker stopped her task and hurried over to you, “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have, uh, two café au laits and the chocolate waffles please,” as you reached for your wallet, Johnny beat you to it, handing the cashier a black card. You did your best not to let your face show your surprise at the prestigious piece of plastic.

“Sorry, for taking so long to order, I was waiting on this knowledgeable coffee angel to show up,” He smiled apologetically at the worker and then flashed you a quick wink. Despite yourself you smiled cheekily at him.

“It is no problem at all sir, we will have your order out right away!” the worker replied, handing his card back to him.

“Shall we?” Johnny gestured towards the expanse of empty tables. You nodded and headed for one near the back corner where the lights were a bit dimmer and someone would really have to be looking in order to see either of you.

“Ah, a woman of mystery,” he joked as you pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Oh, yes. You’ll come to find out that I’m super mysterious,” you leaned in and held your hand up to block off one side of your mouth, Johnny mimics you, “Actually, I'm on the run from the American government, that’s why I’m here.”

Johnny smirked at you, the gleam in his eyes playful, “I can’t believe you haven’t seen me in years and you’re trusting me with this kind of information,” he whispered.

You sat back in your seat and shrugged, “I was told that I can always trust a tall man with broad shoulders.”

His smirk quickly turned into a full smile, “Y/n, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were already flirting with me.”

A red hue spread from your cheeks to the tip of your ears, “N-no I was just-”

Before you could continue speaking one of the workers was setting your drinks and food down on the table, you trained your eyes on the table, but Johnny had his eyes trained on you.

Eventually a few hours of wonderful conversation had passed and Johnny was quickly scrambling up, “I’m so sorry to just run like this, but I’m late for practice,” he said as he pushed in his chair.

“Oh, no, it’s no problem at all! I should be studying anyways,” you smiled up at him from your seat, “OH! You paid for my stuff, hold on I think I have enough cash for it,” you grabbed your bag and began shuffling hastily through its contents.

“I don’t want you to pay me back for that y/n, it was nothing, really.”

“I can’t let you just leave without paying you back Johnny, that would be rude,” you replied, setting your lips into a firm line. He chuckled.

“How about you pay me back by going out with me this weekend?”

You slowly raised your head to look at him, he wore the same smirk from earlier. You cleared your throat and nodded, “Yea, sure, I’d love to.”

“Great, let me give you my number real quick,” he said.

You unlocked your phone and handed it up to him. He typed in his number and you heard his phone ring in his pocket, “Now I have your number and you have mine! I’ll text you a time and place later, alright?”

“Sure! See you then!”

He hurriedly made his way out of the café, you watched as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, flipped up the hood on his sweatshirt, and made his way down the street. You couldn’t help but think that if anyone was a person of mystery it was him. 

After the first date, came another and then another and before you knew it the two of you were dating. At first opening up to each other was hard. He always seemed so busy and you were scared that maybe your secret and his secret would tear the two of you apart, but finally one night you had both had enough.

As he sat at the table in your kitchen while you made dinner, the tension in the air became palpable. The once comfortable silence had become heavy and at the same time you both blurted, “We need to talk!”

You looked at one another in surprise and laughed.

“We really do though,” he said as his smile faltered.

You turned off the stove and covered up the half cooked food, “Dinner can wait for a bit.” 

You walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out the chair beside him, sitting down. He took your small hand in his large one, but didn’t meet your eyes.

“Listen y/n, we have been together for almost half a year now and I’ve been hiding something pretty big from you,” he swallowed thickly, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be nervous or feel some type of pressure from it. I also thought it would keep you safer, but I’m tired of hiding it from you because it’s the only other thing in my life that is as important as you.”

“Johnny, if you’re gonna tell me that you are part of the mafia or something, I’d rather not know, because I’ve seen the movies and if someone breaks in here I will tell them everything I know, right down to your blood type.” 

Johnny laughed and squeezed your hand, “It is nice to know that you would give up all of my information so easily,” you shrugged and rolled his eyes, “but no, I’m not in the mafia or part of a gang. I am however,” he inhaled sharply, “part of a kpop group.”

You looked at him dumbly, “Johnny,” you began, but he interrupted you.  
“I know it sounds ridiculous and I know that it could make life harder for you if our fans knew, but I don’t want to keep hiding you from the group members and they all know something is up and I already had to tell management and-”

You cut him off with a laugh, “Johnny, I knew that already.”

“Huh?” It was his turn to look at you stupidly.

“Johnny the first time I saw you in that coffee shop, you pulled out a black card, and then when you left you put on a pair of sunglasses and slinked off into the shadows. You really thought I wasn’t gonna at least Google your name?!”

He sat speechless as you continued to laugh, “Why didn’t you tell me that you knew already y/n?”

“Because,” you paused to catch your breath, “you didn’t bring it up so I figured you didn’t want me to know, not to mention, I thought maybe you’d have to stop seeing me if I knew.”

“Holy shit,” he sighed happily, “it feels like the weight of the world has just been lifted off my shoulders.”

You smiled at him happily, but it quickly fell as you looked at him, “Well, I guess it’s my turn now,” you looked down at your hand in his, “I, uh, the reason I don’t ever do anything other than kiss you is because, I, well I don’t really know anything about that kind of stuff and I’ve never had sex.”

Johnny sat there quietly, the silence making you nervous, until finally, “Y/n, I think we are both really bad about making things a bigger deal than they are.”

You looked at him confused, but he just smiled softly at you, “I just mean that it’s totally okay and we will take everything at whatever pace you want to. I’m not going to pressure you or try and speed up the process. I’m perfectly content with just making out with you forever, if that is what you want. There is so much more to a relationship than fucking.”

“Geez did you really have to say fucking that sounds so harsh,” you mumbled and he fights back a laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry, making love,” he corrects himself, his eyebrows raising up and down suggestively. You groan and pull your hand from his, standing and returning to the stove top.

“Well now that we’ve got everything off of our chests, we should talk about when you’re gonna meet the boys.”

“All twenty of them?” you ask cheekily as you turn on the burner and begin cooking again.

“You really did do your research, huh?”

“Yea, I was curious. I think I like Jaehyun.” You look at him and raise your eyebrows the way he did before.

In a flash he is up from his chair and his arms are wrapping around your pudgy waist, “You better fuckin not like Jaehyun.” He presses his lips to your cheek and then pouts, “I’m just as good looking as he is and I speak better English.”

“Didn’t he only live in Connecticut for like, four years?”

“Jesus, y/n!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands dramatically in the air, “What did you do? Read his entire autobiography?!”

“He has an autobiography,” you ask excitedly and he lets out a groan in defeat.

“My girlfriend is gonna cheat on me with my best friend,” he mumbles as he leans against the counter opposite you.

You giggle, “Well I don’t think you have to worry about any of that, not only am I head over heels for you, but according to the website I looked at, I’m not even his ideal type.”

“Y/n, I’ll be honest, the fact that you even looked at his ideal type is bothersome for me,” he replied, sounding a bit defeated.

“Well I looked at yours too,” you turned to face him, “why do you think I smile at you so much, hmm?”

His eyes met yours and you grinned widely. Placing the cooking spoon on the counter, you walk over to him and press your lips sweetly against his. Johnny’s large hands find purchase on your butt and you smile into the kiss. Pulling away slowly, you look at him and you swear you can see the love pouring out of his eyes, you hope you can see it in yours too.

\----------------------------------------------

A few months later, Johnny has integrated you into his life completely. You’ve met all of the members of NCT, including Jaehyun, who Johnny always seems to be a little more handsy with you around, you’ve been “caught” by Dispatch, and all NCTzens at least know of you. Because of this, the two of you had grown closer than ever before and had finally both spoken those three special words to one another.

The ‘I love you’s’ came a bit awkwardly at first, but now they were a force of habit. Love wasn’t just something you felt towards one another, it was something you were in and Johnny never missed an opportunity to let you know that.

Despite your closeness, the two of you still hadn’t done much more than makeout heatedly, here and there. You felt bad, but Johnny always assured you that he didn’t mind. If things ever got too heated, he would excuse himself and go take a quick shower. Johnny was nothing if not understanding and patient. But you’d be lying if you said that you weren’t starting to get a least a little bit curious. You wanted to tell him that you wanted to start trying those things, but didn’t quite know how to.

\------------------------------------------

One night the two of you were sitting on the couch and you finally decided that you wanted to take it to the next step. The curiosity was killing you and seeing him in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his fit and large body on display was really doing a number on you. During a commercial, you’d had enough and decided to say ‘fuck it’. Carefully you climbed over and straddled your plush body on top of his.

He let out a soft ‘oh’ in surprise as your lips nervously met his jawline. You began placing small kisses on his cheeks, then the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. His hands, as per usual, fell comfortably on the curve of your butt. You deepen the kiss quickly, your tongue brushing against his bottom lip. Johnny chuckled at your newly found haste, but obliged and let your tongue slip past his lips. He always let everything progress at your speed, scared that he would push you too far and make you uncomfortable, but when you gently grinded down on him, he found his body involuntarily jerking upwards. A soft moan left your mouth as you quickly pulled away from him.

His hands quickly moved from your ass to beside himself, “Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he sputtered, “I should probably uh move from this position before it gets a mind of its own.” But you didn’t move. Instead you placed your hands on his chest and nervously grinded down again. Johnny hissed as his hips jerked again.

“Y/n,” he began, but you cut him off.

“Can we, maybe, go a little further than normal tonight?” your voice coming out as a hushed whisper.

His eyebrows knit together, “Are you sure?” He asked in a serious tone that you’d never heard from him before.

You nodded quickly and he let his hands fall to your hips, “Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?”  
“I will,” you said firmly and he smiled at you softly before letting his grip on you tighten.

Johnny couldn’t lie, he was more than excited to be able to progress like this. You were the most beautiful girl in the world to him and sometimes his thoughts got the best of him. Your innocence proved to be a big turn on for him and just knowing that he was the first person to ever be with you in this way had him instantly hard. He gently pressed your hips down as he rocked into you. He marveled in the way your breathing picked up and soft mewls began to fall from your lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. The way your face scrunched up at these unknown pleasures and God it made him want to take you right there on the couch.

Despite that all, he wanted you to feel good first and foremost, “Baby, how about we go to the bedroom, yea? If this is your first time for these things, I don’t want that to be on your 10 year old couch.”

You smiled sheepishly and climbed off of him. As you stood and walked towards the room, he tried to ignore the lingering look you gave as your eyes shifted from his to his very prominent hard on. Once in the room, he shut the door behind himself and you climbed awkwardly on to the bed. He chuckled as he saw your flushed face and took note of how you sat crisscrossed.

“Lay down for me, baby,” he urged gently as he climbed on to the bed. You looked so nervous and innocent as he hovered his body over yours. He kissed you gently, one hand keeping him sturdy above you, while the other gently caressed your face. When he pulled away, he stared at you. Your slightly swollen lips, flushed chubby face, and half lidded eyes had him reeling.

“Y/n, have you ever touched yourself before?” Johnny asked. It came out as a whisper, his lips millimeters away from your ear. It made you shiver.

“N-no, I haven’t,” you whispered back. You felt his hand pass softly over your breasts and across your stomach, stopping at the pudge right above your crotch.

“Can I touch you there?” he brought himself back up to look at you.

“Please,” you whimpered and he was happy to oblige.

Johnny’s sat back and gently spread your legs apart. He ran his hand up your plush thigh before leaning back up to whisper in your ear once more, “Tell me whenever you want me to stop, okay baby?”

You mewled a simple ‘okay’ as his hand cupped your clothed pussy. His touches were soft and gentle, he ran his fingers over your slit and to your clit. He felt the wet spot in your shorts form and pulled his fingers away, instead letting them hook in to the waistline of the fabric. He tugged softly and you hesitantly lifted your body, allowing him to pull them down.

Johnny ran his finger through your folds, allowing your arousal to coat it completely, before he slowly eased his finger inside of you. He watched your face intently, your eyes closing and forehead wrinkling at the foreign feeling. Slowly he pushed the finger in and out of you, until you were letting out soft moans. He pushed his thumb against your clit and watched your body tense at the pleasure. He softly worked in a second finger and he watched as the discomfort turned to pleasure.

He was twitching in his sweatpants, convinced that he had never been this turned on in his life.  
“Does that feel good baby?” he cooed.

“God yes,” you moaned out and he let the thrust of his fingers speed up. He could feel you gripping on to him and he could only imagine how it’d feel wrapped around him.

Your high built up beautifully. Starting slowly until you couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling. Johnny was a pro, though you had nothing to compare it to, you knew that this was the best you’d ever feel in your life. Johnny slowly pulled his fingers from inside of you and you whimpered out. You opened your eyes and looked at him confused, until you saw him lick your essence off his fingers. Instantly your face was hot as he groaned at the taste.

Johnny positioned his head in between your thighs before speaking, ‘If you want me to stop tell me okay?”

“I will,” was all you got out before he tongue was licking up you and your legs were shaking.

Johnny moved his tongue far slower than he wanted to. You were so sweet and so sensitive. His large hands had to keep your soft, pillowy thighs from closing together in pleasure. Your moans had gotten far louder and he couldn’t help but rut against the bed. Every sound you made turned him on to no end.

“You taste so good princess,” he murmured against you before his tongue dove into you. Your legs had become jello, your hands gripping the sheets beside you, the coil in your abdomen tightening and then snapping as his wet muscle lapped at your sensitive clit. He continued licking you clean, letting you ride out your high until you were involuntarily pulling away from him.

He sat up and looked at your already fucked out expression. His hard cock twitching painfully in his pants, “I’m gonna go grab a towel to clean up anything I might have missed,” he said cheekily, “and then I’m gonna go take a quick shower, alright?”

As Johnny went to climb off the bed you sat up, “Wait,” he stopped, “C-can I help this time?”

“Baby, it’s really no big deal, you don’t have to,” he smiled at you reassuringly, but you shook your head.

“I want to. Please teach me.” Your pure eyes met his and he couldn’t find it in him to tell you no.

“Okay,” he stood, his hands on the top of his sweats, “but I mean it y/n, if you want to stop at any point in time. Tell me. You don’t owe me anything. I like making you feel good.”

“I know, I just, I’ve really been wanting to and you just look,” your eyes left his and fell on your hands as you spoke in an embarrassed whisper, “big.”

Johnny did his best to hold back his pride, but he couldn’t fight back the smile. He didn’t want to be overly confident the first time, but it was true. He was rather well endowed and when he pulled down his sweatpants, the tip of his decently girthy manhood, tapped the area above his belly button. You swallowed thickly and Johnny could see the nervousness in your eyes.

“Here,” he said, getting back on the bed, “let me lay down, that way you can take everything at your own pace, mkay?” He said as he got comfortable on his back. You came to kneel at his side and he cupped your chubby face in his hands, “Just go slow princess.”

You nodded and gently grabbed his member in your hand, causing Johnny to suck air in through his teeth. You looked at him worriedly, “You’re okay baby, I’m just a bit sensitive.”

You nodded and leaned down, bringing the tip to your lips. As you wrapped your lips around the head of his length, he moaned out a breathy, “holy fuck.” 

You took his words as an encouragement to go further, trying to take more of him into your mouth too quickly, you gagged, pulling off of him and he sat up a bit, “Baby, it’s okay, go slow, there is no rush.” His hand petting your head as you nodded at him.

You slowly tried again, your mouth inching down his length, soft groans leaving his lips. Eventually the feeling became more normal and you were able to begin bobbing your head, “That feels so good princess, you’re doing so good for me.” His praises made you more confident and the more comfortable you got the more of him you were able to take in.

Soon you had his tip pressed against the back of your throat, you fought back your gag reflex, focusing only on the feeling of his cock filling your mouth and the praises flowing from his mouth, “Ah, shit,” he murmured as you swallowed around him, “princess I’m gonna cum, if you keep it up, fuck.”

You sped up your movements, your hands taking care of the bit of his shaft that you couldn’t take into your mouth. You could tell he was getting closer by the way he began twitching. You pulled off of him, “Y-you can cum in my mouth,” your eyes meeting his as your mouth wraps back around his length and he loses it.

His hand meeting the back of your head and pushing you down roughly as he cums down your throat. When he lets go, you immediately pull off of him, sputtering and coughing.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry baby,” He exclaims as he sits up and wraps your squishy body up in his arms, “you did so good for me, took me so well.” He coos as he runs his thumb across your swollen bottom lip, before connecting his lips with yours.

Johnny kisses you lovingly, pulling you down to cuddle up next to him, “Let’s be done for tonight, mkay baby? You did a lot, I don’t wanna push you too far because we’re in the heat of the moment. Is that okay?”

You nod against his chest, as you both lay there bare.

“Plus, I’ll be honest, the way you look at me makes me want to break you and I don’t wanna go too far,” he mumbles. You whimper at the thought and he squeezes you tighter, kissing the top of your head, relishing in the way your soft body fits with his, how tiny you look.


	10. My Best Friend Is Back - Mark Lee (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Dom! Mark Lee, Daddy kink, pet names, oral sex (female receiving), slight mention of breeding kink, degrading, extensive dirty talk, explicit language, multiple orgasms, over-stimulation, slight mention of fingering, this was super self indulgent i'm sorry lmfao mark is one of my ults and i'm in love with him fr fr

Things that you expected to happen on this completely normal Friday afternoon included, completing online uni assignments and spending the rest of your day doing chores that you had been neglecting for the past three days. Things that you did not expect to happen on this, once again, completely normal Friday afternoon; you’re best friend from when you were a literal child, texting you and asking you to hang out at “the old spot”. 

You stared at your phone in bewilderment. Questions zoomed through your head as you read and re-read the message over and over again. How? Why? How? You didn’t even know that he still had your number! Before your brain even registered that your fingers were moving you had agreed to meet up with him. 

Your phone buzzed in your hand almost instantly. 

“See you at 6. Can’t wait to catch up haha :)”

What the fuck were you gonna wear, or do, or say? You’d be lying to everyone if you said that you didn’t see Mark on TV or support his music. You’d be lying even more if you said that you weren’t an NCTzen. You couldn’t help but watch this boy who was your childhood grow into someone amazingly talented and handsome. You almost lived vicariously through his achievements. Loving the fact that, even if no one else knew, that boy had been to your house, played tag with you in the streets of Vancouver, taken you to middle school dances, and now he was an extremely famous and talented Korean rapper in a group full of men you had only ever dreamed of seeing in person. 

Over the next hour, you put on and took off a minimum of twelve outfits all while contemplating what you would say. You couldn’t help but wonder how different he had become. Was it just going to be the two of you? What if there were paparazzi? Should you wear something to hide your face? Maybe something to slim your figure so that if you did get caught he wouldn’t be embarrassed? By the time you reached the last thought, nothing looked good. With a sigh, you opted for a pair of black leggings, a black long sleeve crop top, and a pair of worn vans. You even put on a bit of makeup and before you walked out the door, you decided to throw on a black beanie and face mask. Trying to ignore the fact that you look more like a ninja than a style icon, you make the few block walk to The Waterway Place, a small diner the two of you would hang out at when you were younger. 

As you walked to the front door of the shop you fought the overwhelming urge to look through the window. As you swing the door open, there was the chime of a bell and the turning of a few heads. Once inside, Kincade the diner owner greeted you warmly, “Y/n!” he called out, his voice cheerful and welcoming as always, “I’m surprised you’re coming in so early.” 

Kincade was an older man, in his 50s, skin as dark as chocolate and a smile just as sweet. He was the grandfather everyone wanted and he had treated you and Mark like the grandbabies he never had. You’d been coming and sitting in the same booth for as long as he could remember. Mark was the one who introduced you to the place and once Mark disappeared from your life you kept coming here. First, because you missed him and then because you didn’t know what Kincade would do if you stopped showing up too. You would update the elderly man on Mark’s endeavours whenever you could, you loved watching the man's face light up each time you mentioned your once always present best friend. 

“Well, Mr Kincade, I came to meet up with someone,” you replied as you wiped your feet on the mat in front of the door. The other few patrons, who were the regulars you had grown to know, all nodded at you as you walked up to the counter, leaning on it to speak to Kincade a little more, but the man only smiled wider. 

“Ya know y/n, it’s pretty rude to keep that someone of yours waitin’” he nodded his head in the direction of your normal booth and when you turned around there he was. Mark Lee. 

The 5’9 boy awkwardly shifted out of the booth seat and stood up. You took him in, his messy black hair, his circle-rimmed glasses, his completely black outfit that unintentionally matched yours, he was the same Mark Lee you knew before, but somehow infinitely different. 

You knew he was looking at you the same way, his lips curving up into that same goofy smile that you used to know. A pang of nostalgia shot through your chest as your lips curved up to mimic his. You walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around you tightly. He smelt of fabric softener and teakwood. He smelt like home… Memories… and before you knew it, you were crying. You felt his chuckle rumble through his broad chest and you giggled too. 

“C’mon y/n, if you cry, I’ll cry too,” he said, his voice deeper than when you talked to him ten years ago and you started sniffling all over again. 

You pulled away and looked up at him, using the long sleeves of your shirt to wipe your eyes, “Shut up Mark Lee, you have so much explaining to do.” 

You both smiled at each other and slid into opposite sides of the booth. Kincade walked over with a massive plate of fries and a cookies-and-cream milkshake that was just as big, two straws sticking out of the top, “Figured y’all would want the usual,” he winked at you and then turned his attention to Mark, “It’s good to see you again boy. Can’t believe I have a real celebrity in my diner!” 

Mark’s face flushed and his grin widened, “It’s good to see you too Mr Kincade, I really missed this place!” 

“Boy, we missed you too,” he said happily, “Didn’t we Ida?” he called out to his wife who was refilling a man’s coffee at the front bar. 

“Mhhm, we sure did baby,” she said sweetly with a soft smile.  
With that the man turned away and walked back to the front, leaving you and Mark alone again. 

“It’s really good to see you again, y/n,” his eyes met yours with an intensity you weren’t expecting, “when the company told me that we were finally getting a vacation, I just knew I had to see you as soon as I got home and settled in.” 

Your face tinted itself pink, “I’d say it’s good to see you again, but I see you every time I get on any form of sns,” you teased, “it’s kinda crazy watching your best friend become famous,” your eyes looking away from his as you spoke, “especially when he just disappeared without warning and you had to find out from his mother that he moved to South Korea.” 

Mark let his head droop a bit and you reached across the table and slid the milkshake towards you, taking a drink, you finally looked at him as you waited for a response. 

“Yea, that was kinda shitty of me.” 

“Kinda?!” you sputter, almost choking on the shake. 

“Okay, okay! It was really shitty, but we were super young and I didn’t know how to say goodbyes like that! Just know I never stopped, like, missing you or whatever.” 

Your eyes met once again and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across each of your faces. I mean despite how hurt you were when you were younger, you weren’t that little girl anymore. But here was your best friend, sitting right across from you and you honestly couldn’t remember the last time you were this elated. 

“How did you have my number?” 

“That,” he began as he slid the milkshake from your hands, “was pure luck at it’s finest.” He grabbed the straws before sticking both in his mouth and taking a long drink. 

You gasped, “Mark Lee what the fuck! That other straw was totally mine!” 

He smiled cheekily, “Listen I wasn’t passing up the opportunity for double the drink. Definitely not at the expense of your stupid straw.” 

“Hmph, okay,” you grabbed the ketchup from the end of the table and shook it menacingly, “Alright Lee, two can play at that game,” you pop the cap and hold it over the fries. 

He inhales sharply, glaring, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh-ho-ho, but I would,” you glare back and squirt the ketchup all over the plate of fries, before flipping the bottle back upright and snapping the lid shut.  
“I leave for 10 years and you become a traitor?” Mark feigns anger. 

“A woman can change in all those years Lee, our allegiance isn’t what it used to be,” you say wiggling your eyebrows. 

“Well a man can change too,” he replies, picking up a ketchup smothered fry and shoving it into his mouth. Instantly his face scrunches up and you laugh. 

“I really thought I could take it,” he grumbles and he slowly chews the fry in disgust. All you can do is laugh as he struggles to finish the fry. 

“Never again?” you ask knowingly. 

“Never again,” he replies with a solemn nod. 

The rest of the evening continues in the same way, just you and your best friend, as if he never left, as if you had been right by each other's sides since the day you met. You really had missed him, more than you even realised and he missed you more than he could even begin to express. That night he told you that he had a one month break and that he would be home for most of it, so you both vowed to spend as much time together as possible. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

You and Mark, every day, “It’s us against the world baby,” is what he’d say as he dragged you away from your studies each day and on another adventure to a place you two hadn’t been since your childhood. 

Old museums, beautiful trails the two of you would walk that led to abandoned properties you were sure you shouldn’t have known about, Christmas shops that were open every day of the year, every Tim Hortons in existence, and even back to his home to see his mother who welcomed you immediately with warm arms and a happy heart. 

There was officially one week left before Mark would be boarding a flight back to Seoul and you were both dancing around the topic. One day, the two of you were walking hand-in-hand down a Maple tree trail in Alberta (Mark insisted on taking you and spent an absurd amount of money on bus tickets for the trip). The leaves were falling beautifully and the trail was unusually empty, not that you minded. Alone time with Mark had quickly become your guilty pleasure. 

You walked in content silence as you took in your beautiful surroundings. The birds were chirping, the air was cool and crisp, and you were holding hands with your best friend. You were pulled from your thoughts when Mark all of the sudden stopped walking. You looked at him with confusion as he held out his hand and caught one of the falling maple leaves. 

“You know, they say that if you catch a falling maple leaf, you’ll fall in love with the person you’re walking with,” his tone serious and his brown eyes stared directly into yours as if urging you to respond. 

Your eyes widened at his words before you let out a hearty laugh, “Mark Lee, did you just quote Goblin at me?” 

His eyes crinkled at the corners as they turned into crescent moons, “I didn’t think you’d know!” 

“Goblin is literally my favourite drama,” you exclaimed, pulling the leaf from his hand. 

“I thought it was Boys Over Flowers,” he exclaimed in defeat. 

“That one doesn’t count! I was nine! And who doesn’t want to be bullied by Lee Minho?” 

The two of you begin walking again and you subtly sneak the maple leaf into your pocket. 

“Y/n, I don’t think anyone wants to be bullied by Lee Minho, you just have some deep-seated Daddy issues,” he quips and you slug him in the arm. 

“Low blow Lee, low blow, but hey,” you shrug exaggeratedly, “those daddy issues make me great in bed, so you won’t hear me complaining about them.” 

Mark laughed along with you, but couldn’t help being thankful for the fact that you weren’t looking at his face as it washed red with colour. The rest of the evening you spent together, all he could think about were those words you said so light-heartedly. He wanted to know how true they were. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Two days left and Mark Lee would once again be disappearing from your life. You could barely handle it the first time, so how were you supposed to handle it now? Especially when all you wanted to do was hold his hand forever. This boy was kind of cruel to you, how he just reappeared in your life and now he was going to leave it again. The thought angered you, even though you knew it couldn’t be helped. 

The two of you were cuddled up on your king-size bed in the dark. Your bodies are covered by an abundance of unnecessary blankets and surrounded by an ungodly amount of pillows. Just minutes ago you had been throwing jokes back and forth as he told you stories about his 20 other group members. Now, however, you were stuck flustered and trying to explain why a picture of Kun was your lock screen and not your “wonderful” Mark. 

He held your phone up in the air as you shot up and tried to grab it from him, “Mark, you are literally my bias,” you huff as you try and grab the phone, no match for Mark’s well-trained agility. 

“No, no, don’t try and sweet talk me now babe, you got caught!” He teased as he balanced himself on the bed. You shakily stand up and try once again to swipe the phone. Mark wasn’t expecting your speed as you snatched it from his hand. 

As you cheered in victory, he tried to reclaim your cellular device, but instead caused both you to lose your already shoddy footing. You both crumble on the bed with a yelp, him landing on top of you. Instead of moving away, he stays there. His arms on either side of your head, his legs straddling one of yours. You both blush as you realise how close you are, how close his body is to yours, his knee is to your crotch, your lips are to his. It’s as if he reads your mind because as soon as the thought passes through it, his lips are on yours.

The kiss is slow and nerve-wracking. His chapped lips pressed against yours, they move as if they were meant to be together. They meld together effortlessly and a warmth spreads through your body as he licks your bottom lip. You part your lips allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. You give up your fight for dominance quickly, your thoughts becoming mush and a content hum leaving your enraptured lips. Mark smiles against your mouth and finally pulls away so you can both breathe. 

“You’re so damn pretty y/n,” Mark mutters, “I should have done that a week ago.” 

“Yea you really should have,” you reply matter-of-factly, a soft smile dusting your lips. 

He rolls his eyes and connects his lips with yours once again. This time the kiss was more passionate and less exploratory. This kiss had a darker intent, a needier purpose. Mark moved the knee that was between your thighs flesh against your core and you gasped against his mouth. 

“M-mark,” you stutter out as you pull your lips away from his again. 

“Y/n, I can’t go back without having you all to myself like this,” his eyes begin to take on a watery sheen, “I came back to see you thinking that we would catch up and I’d get the closure I needed and give the closure I wasn’t mature enough to give, but fuck, you were just as beautiful as I remembered. You just look so mature and your jokes got way better,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood and you rolled your eyes. 

“I mean you are just so fucking gorgeous and so genuine. I have been trying to ignore how much I love you because I can’t stay, but,” you cut him off abruptly. 

“Love?” you choke out.  
“Yes stupid, love. I have thought of you almost every day for 10 years y/n, and I came back and it was like nothing ever changed. I can confidently say I love you and it’s okay if you don’t love me yet, I’ll make sure one day you do and we’ll get married and we’ll have kids and…” his voice trailed off as his eyes raked down your body, leaving him almost shivering with want. 

“Kids?! Slow down there partner, I think you’re skipping a couple of steps,” you grin nervously. 

“No, I actually had the intention of covering that step right now, I mean if you don’t mind?” His eyes searched yours for any sign of you backing out, but instead, he got the pleasure of watching your chubby cheeks flush. 

“I mean, I’m not gonna say no.” 

Mark smiled wide and placed sporadic messy kisses all over your face, making you giggle. He pulled back from his borage of kiss attacks to look you in your eyes. You were both thinking the same thing about one another. How had the creator of this universe managed to trap every star in those beautifully coloured irises? When he finally tore his gaze away and let your lips reconnect he sighed with content.

Mark’s lips pressed against yours with need you licked his bottom lip, but instead of him opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, he moved his lips the corner of your mouth, and then your cheek, and then your neck, and before you knew it he was sucking harshly on your exposed skin. Your breath became laboured as he sucked harshly on the junction between your shoulder and your neck, small mewls leaving your mouth. 

His hands went from beside your head, to the bottom of your shirt, he fiddled with the hem until your hands met his and quickly peeled off the fabric. He marvelled as your breasts bounced with the removal of your top. Mark couldn’t help but stare, his eyes trailing down from your breasts to the leggings that you wore high waisted. 

“You weren’t wearing a bra,” he states dumbly.

“Well there was no need to,” you try not to look at him as if he is dumb, “we were relaxing and it’s you so I didn’t think I’d need to impress.” 

“Trust me,” he quipped, “I’m definitely impressed.” 

Your face reddened as his eyes continued to rake over your body, “Go ahead and remove your leggings for me too baby, since you’re already at it.” 

You roll your eyes and try to ignore his face as it goes slack-jaw when he realises you weren’t wearing underwear either. All of your delicious plumpness on display for him, immediately, it makes something within him snap. As soon as your leggings are off of your body and on the floor, his hands are on you. 

“It’s pretty fucking hot y/n,” his hot breath fans across your ear as his hands massage your breasts, “that you weren’t wearing any panties. It’s almost like you wanted me to fuck you.” 

You swallow hard. Before you can reply his tongue is flicking across one of your nipples while his fingers are pinching the other, causing you to suck in a sharp breath. His tongue is replaced by his lips as he sucks gently on the pert bud before moving to the rest of your exposed skin. He sucks dark marks on every inch of your flesh. His hands following behind his mouth, rubbing and squeezing the supple flesh. 

“You’re so soft y/n,” he murmurs as he takes his sweet time to get to your already sopping heat. 

All you can do is pant and moan softly, that is until two of his fingers abruptly dip between your glistening folds which elicits your first real moan. You watch as the boy pulls his fingers away from your heat and looks at them gleam with your slick. 

“Already baby?” he teases, before popping them into his mouth. He closes his eyes and groans, “You taste so good.” 

Mark’s eyes meet yours as he lowers himself between your pillowy thighs. Without any warning, his tongue is plunging into you. You let out a loud moan as he slurps at your wet pussy. He is more than skilled with his tongue, he leaves no part of you untouched. Delving into you before coming back to lap at your clit. Sucking and nibbling until he has to grip your thighs to keep them closing around his head. 

Feeling the soft skin in his hands along with your beautiful moans and the way your pussy grips his tongue every time he thrusts it in you, has him harder than he’s ever been in his life. Mark easily pushed two fingers into you, making your back arch off the bed. If your moans weren’t enough to tell him you were close, then the way you pulsed around his fingers was.

“You gonna cum for me, puppy?” he asked. The pet name pushed you over the edge. Your cum all but spraying out of you as you squirted all over his face. Your body trembled slightly with the intensity of your orgasm. 

Mark sat up, eyes wide, face glossy, wet spots decorating his white t-shirt. 

“I’m so sorry,” you exclaimed as you scrambled to sit up and catch your breath, but Mark’s eyes just darkened as he drug the back of his hands across his mouth to wipe away your arousal. 

He removed his shirt and pants in record time leaving him in his black Calvin’s that did a poor job of hiding his, quite impressive erection.  
“Did Daddy make you squirt, puppy,” an unholy smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, “c’mon, lay back down for Daddy. I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

All you could do was look at him and lower yourself back down onto the bed. You swallowed hard as he crawled on top of you. His thin, slightly muscular frame fitting perfectly in between your thighs. He ground his clothed crotch against your wet heat and you did your best to push into his touch. 

“Are you still needy, little puppy,” he said mockingly, “why don’t you beg for it.” 

You don’t know what power compelled you to open your mouth, but it did, and you were grateful, “Please Daddy, I need to feel you inside of me.” 

Mark’s face flushed, but his composure didn’t break, “Normally that wouldn’t cut it, but you're making a mess all over my boxers and I really can’t take it anymore.” 

He placed a chaste kiss against your slightly parted lips before sitting on his knees and ridding himself of his boxers, “Do you have a condom?” 

“I don’t,” you looked at him sheepishly, “but I want you anyways.” 

The devilish smirk returned as he repositioned himself between your legs, pulling them to lightly wrap around his frame, his tip prodding at your entrance. 

“What a fucking whore,” his words were harsh, but he sounded so delighted, “You’re just gonna let me fuck you with no protection?” The question was rhetorical and as he grabbed his length and slapped it gently against your clit, you were glad he didn’t expect an answer. 

Without warning, he lined himself up and pushed his full length into you. His dick was perfect, stretching you just a bit further than you thought it would, making you all but melt into the bed. A long and loud moan leaving your lips. With just a shallow thrust he was brushing right up against your cervix and your brain was already clouding over. 

“Fuck, y/n, you’re so tight,” he huffed, thrusting fully, bottoming out, “I can’t wait to fill you with my cum.” 

The thought had you pulsing around him and he smiled cheekily, “You like that thought, don’t ya puppy?” His thrusts were fast and harsh, a rapper's tongue and dancer's hips. There was precision in each propulsion. It didn’t take long before you were seeing stars. 

“My puppy gonna cum on my cock, hmm? Gonna cum to the feeling of me deep inside you? Or are you thinking about how my cum is gonna feel painting the inside of this tight pretty cunt?” 

Everything he was saying had you spiralling and whimpering about how good your Daddy felt fucking you raw, “D-daddy, I’m gonna,” was all you got out before he was withdrawing from inside you. 

Your eyes shoot open, “M-Mark! What the fuck?” 

He looks at you incredulously as if you were the one who just denied his orgasm, “Get on your fucking hands and knees.” 

Without argument, you did as you were told. All you wanted was to cum again and if this was the fastest way to do that then so be it. As soon as you were in the position he had ordered, he was shoving your head down roughly into the mattress and then pulling your hips higher. You waited restlessly, shaking your ass lightly, but all you got was a slap against your pussy. You jerked forward and Mark chuckled. 

“You called me Mark,” he said as if that explained anything to you. 

“That’s your fucking name.” Your snarky reply was met with another slap only this time it was directly against your clit causing you to cry out. 

“Don’t get a fucking attitude or you won’t cum again at all,” you whimpered in response as both of his hands rubbed against your ass. 

“If it gets to be too much at any point in time say the word watermelon,” if you wouldn’t have been so desperate you would have picked on him for choosing that of all things, but instead you agreed with a small “Yes, Daddy.” 

He seemed mesmerised by the way you jiggled, almost to the point that he couldn’t pull his hands away from your ass, that was until one was gone long enough to return with a harsh smack. The unexpected slap had you lurching forward a yelp leaving your mouth. 

Wasting no time he did it again and again, loving the way his handprint seemed to be as permanent as a new tattoo, “You’re dripping down your thighs and all over the bed, puppy” he taunted, “Maybe Daddy should start fucking you properly again, huh?” 

“P-please Daddy, I can’t wait any longer, I need your cock,” you snivelled. The lust in your voice was more than obvious and so he no longer kept you waiting. Once again he buried his cock into your drenched womanhood. You shoved your head into the blankets below you, trying to muffle your pathetic moans, but Mark wasn’t having it. He reached forward and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back.

“C’mon puppy, be a good little cock slut for Daddy,” he keened, “I wanna hear every single noise you make,” he grunted, accentuating each word with a harsh thrust.  
With your ass in the air, his dick hit each and every spot inside you. Never had you ever felt this good. 

“Daddy don’t stop,” you cried out. Mark released his grip on your hair and opted to place his hands on your hips instead, gripping them so ruthlessly you knew that you’d be left with bruises of his handprints for days. 

“Fuck baby, if you keep wrapping around me like that, I’m gonna cum,” he huffed as he drove his hips into you. 

The only sounds filling the room were your combined moans, the sound of skin on skin, and the lewd audio of him thrusting into your sopping cunt. He reached his arm around your plush form and let his fingers connect with your more than sensitive bundle of nerves. The sensation had you drooling and convulsing. 

“I’m close, puppy, I want you to cum with me okay?”

“Yes, fuck, Daddy.” 

“God, I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, is that what you want baby?” 

“Fill me, Daddy, please!” 

“Cum for me puppy, cum all over me,” his thrusts sloppy and deep, his fingers pressing rough figure-eights on your clit, and white blinding your vision, you came and he followed in suit. Thrusting into you as your both rode out your highs and even still as you both shivered and twitched with the edging of overstimulation. 

“No more,” you whimpered, so he pulled out, a whiny moan leaving his lips. 

He watched in awe as his cum spilt out you and down your legs. It wasn’t until he noticed your legs shaking that he was snapped back into reality and back into his normal Mark Lee headspace. 

“Oh, shit, uh, fuck, uh, hold on” he stammered as he looked around panicked before clambering off the bed and rushing to your bathroom clumsily. He came back with a warm towel and began wiping you clean. He placed soft, awkward kisses on your back and shoulders. Once he got rid of the soiled towel he came back and laid next to you on the bed, pulling your naked body flush against him. His hands squeezed lightly at your love handles and really all the cellulite he could get his hands on. 

“So are you gonna tell me what all of that was about,” you asked playfully, your voice scratchy from all of the moaning.  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask,” he grumbled. 

“You made me call you Daddy… You called me puppy,” you exclaimed and he pressed a finger to your lips. 

“Shhh, don’t be so loud about it.” 

Your jaw dropped, “You’re going to be worried about how loud I am now?” 

He laughed sheepishly, “D-did you like it though?” 

Now it was your turn to get uncomfy, “Well, yea,” you murmured, “but you didn’t need to make a big deal of me not having condoms! I’m on the pill.” 

“Well, I didn’t know that! Not to mention,” he bounced his eyebrows up and down suggestively, “you didn’t seem to have a problem with me talking about breeding you.” 

“Shut up,” you replied. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you both settled into each other's embrace, the drowsiness induced by the events that had proceeded this cuddle session finally catching up to you. 

“Hey y/n?”

“Yeah?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend? We can go about it however you want to, I can tell everyone, keep you secret, anything, I just,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he pushed a strand of hair out of your face, “I just can’t stand the thought of leaving without knowing that you’re only mine.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” you smiled sleepily, “we can worry about the details later.” 

Mark beamed, even through the tiredness, “I’m glad you’re mine now puppy,” he purred. 

“Literally stop talking before I change my mind.” 

Mark just laughed and pulled you closer, loving how he melted into your softness, loving how he could do it forever now.


	11. The Proposal - Jaehyun - NCT (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - NONE

Jaehyun knew the feeling of nervousness like the back of his hand. Living the idol life made you accustomed to the rush of adrenaline, the sweaty palms, thick swallows, and quickly beating hearts, but he’d be damned if you didn’t make all of his performances in front of millions seem like a cakewalk. One smile from you and he’d swear he’d never been able to formulate a solid thought in his entire life. 

You and Jaehyun had been together for years now. You stuck by him through the secret dates, discrete brushing of hands, and chaste kisses. You supported him through the drama, rumors, lies, and even through the hardships that came when Dispatch released images of the two of you together. You were the most beautiful, eloquent, and strong woman Jaehyun had ever met and knowing that he had the pleasure of being with you every day sent his heart into a spiral. In all honesty, he couldn’t imagine living his life without you in it which is why he was standing inside of diamond store after hours with Johnny, Mark, Taeil, and Doyoung. 

“Dude, holy shit,” Mark speaks dragging Jaehyun out of his nervous daze, the boys are meandering around the store looking carefully at all of the jewelry, “this stuff is really expensive.”

“Well, ya don’t say,” Johnny quips, Mark giggles, Doyoung rolls his eyes, and Taeil is seemingly lost in his own world. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to get married before your Hyung,” Taeil mutters. 

“She hasn’t said yes yet,” Doyoung replies from across the store. 

Jaehyun sighs and turns to the older boy with a glare, “Thank you Doyoung, for the vote of confidence, what would I do without you?” 

Mark and Johnny snicker, Doyoung shrugs, “Well I mean anything is possible.” 

“Alright, Hyung. Chill,” Johnny says with an almost warning tone, “Have you found anything you like yet?” Johnny asks directing the attention back to Jaehyun and the task at hand.

“Honestly? No. Y/n has always said that she doesn’t want something flashy, just something meaningful, but, I don’t know,” he sighs exasperatedly, “I have the money to spoil her so that is what I want to do.” 

Taeil shakes his head, “You have been with her for a long time now Jaehyunnie, you should know to obey her wishes.” 

Doyoung scoffs, “Don’t listen to that old man,” Taeil raises his fist angrily, but Doyoung brushes him off, “you should spoil her.” 

Mark finally pipes up again as he holds a golden diamond-encrusted necklace up to the light and watches it shimmer, “Why not get a good mixture of both, ya know? Something expensive and classy, but also small so she doesn’t feel like she’s gonna blind the person nearest her when the light hits it.” 

“Mark’s got a point. There has to be a solid medium.” Johnny continues, “Not to mention, you have all the time in the world to find the perfect ring. I mean didn’t you drag us here to look at something specific.” 

Jaehyun groans and walks over to the counter, “Can you pull the ring I chose a few weeks ago please?” His voice sounds slightly strained, even through his polite dialogue. 

The woman behind the counter nods and then disappears into the back of the store. 

“The more I think about it, the more unsure I am that this is going to be the right choice,” he confesses as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Just chill out dude,” Mark replies, walking up to him and nudging him playfully. 

“This is about love really, not rings or ceremonies,” Taeil speaks, nodding at his own words, “Y/n is not going to fall out of love with you because of an overwhelming or underwhelming ring.” 

“It can’t be that hard to find something is just whelming enough!” Mark says happily. 

“Shut up,” Johnny and Doyoung respond to him in unison, before looking at each other in shock.

“I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect because I love her so damn much and she deserves something that she is going to be obsessed with!” 

The worker finally returns and hands Jaehyun a small black velvet case. He nods his thanks and then turns around to the boys who are now huddled around him. Nervously he opens the case, and he is immediately greeted with a chorus of “wahh’s~” 

Doyoung looks from the case up to Jaehyun and crosses his arms across his chest, “So you really had me cancel my plans with brother when you already had the perfect ring picked out?” 

“Doyoung, I know you’re trying to be encouraging, but your tone makes it kind of confusing,” Mark sighs. 

Johnny laughs, “Everything is confusing to you.” 

“I think what Doyoungie was trying to say is that this ring is perfect and should have trusted your instincts. If anyone is going to know what y/n likes, it will be you,” Taeil says reassuringly. 

“Well, then it’s settled!” Johnny claps his hands together happily, “You officially have the ring and now all you need to do is propose.” 

“Yea, how do you plan on doing that, by the way?” Mark asks. 

“Uh,” Jaehyun closes the box and turns away from the boys, “I have no idea.” 

Taeil, Doyoung, Johnny, and Mark all wear the same dumbfounded expression, one that has Jaehyun chuckling nervously and avoiding contact with them by taking his sweet time to purchase the ring. 

“Is that a joke?” Doyoung asks incredulously. 

Taeil nods, “It must be.” 

The worker puts the ring case into a nice box and slides that box into a tiny bag, passing it across the counter and bowing politely to Jaehyun, which he returns, before spinning on his heels and heading towards the door of the shop, chuckling sheepishly. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Johnny exclaims and Jaehyun sighs. 

“I don’t know man, I don’t know! What should I do? I don’t want to do the cliche at dinner bullshit.” 

“I just think it’s funny that you’re asking us for our opinions when you’re the one who’s been dating her for all these years,” Doyoung grumbles. 

“Oh for fucks sake, I’ll just ask Yong or Kun,” Jaehyun answers as they all hurriedly climb inside their vehicle. 

\--------------------------------------------------

“I think you should do something that pertains to both of your interests,” Kun says with a smile, picking up the coffee cup in front of him and taking a small sip of the hot beverage. 

“We have so much in common, but the moment that I have to think of something, my brain blanks as if we’ve never hung out a day in our lives,” Jaehyun cries out and Kun chuckles. 

“That just means you’re trying too hard. Love is supposed to be easy Xuan-Xuan,” Kun smiles softly, “Y/n has seemed very kind every time I’ve met her and I genuinely believe that you could ask her out while standing in the middle of the snack aisle of 7/11 and she would say yes. I don’t mean that she is simple or that you shouldn’t try to be the best you can be for her, but what I am saying is that love is not going to care where you are or how you look, so you shouldn’t feel so much pressure.” 

Jaehyun looks at Kun with thankful eyes, “When did you become so philosophical?” 

“Well, when you have to take care of five infants and a Sicheng, things like this become easy,” he says with a shiver as if the thought of his other band mates scares him. 

Jaehyun just laughs. The two of them discuss other things before they finally wrap up their discussions. Jaehyun pays for Kun’s drink as a thank you and then they part ways, both having separate schedules to uphold. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next few days, everyone can tell that Jaehyun is more spacey than normal, NCTzens online have even begun to comment on it, which makes you even more worried. That night when Jaehyun returns home from a long practice, all sweaty and disheveled you meet him at the door.

“Hey babe, how was practice?” You ask, trying to hide the worry in your voice, to no avail.

“What’s wrong princess?” Jaehyun replies, his voice a little panicked. 

You smile at him, “Nothing, just worried about you,” you watch as his eyes try to search for something other than you to look at, “Jae, what’s up with you lately? You’ve been so off that even NCTzens online are talking about it. If you’ve got something on your mind, you know I’m here to listen.” You gently place your hands on his broad shoulders and look up at him lovingly. 

When his eyes meet yours, his heart melts, and he is, once again, overwhelmed by the need to spend the rest of his life looking into those same beautiful eyes. 

“I can’t keep waiting,” he mumbles and your brows crinkle in confusion, “Stay right here I’ll be back.” 

Before you can protest or comply he disappears down the hallway. When he returns, he stands in front of you once more and takes a deep breath. Your eyes widen as he slowly kneels and his hands that were in pockets produce a small black box. 

“Oh my god, holy shit,” you breathe as your hand comes up to cover your mouth in shock. 

“Y/n, I’ve been thinking about doing this for months. I first realised I loved you that day we were in the dorms when I had to introduce you to all of the boys. I remember watching you talk and laugh with them and thinking ‘I can’t believe I feel so angry’. I was jealous just watching my best friends talk to you, not because I thought anything was going to happen, but because I realised I didn’t want to see you talking to any other guys. I didn’t want you looking at anyone but me. I thought maybe I was just being dramatic, but then I started to get nervous around you all over again as if we weren’t even dating yet. I’d catch you doing the most mundane of tasks and just be absolutely enraptured in your beauty. You’re always so breathtaking and kind and genuine and you put up with my bullshit. You deal with my crazy work schedule and my crazy moods and you never once complain. Every day that I’m with you I just fall deeper and deeper in love and I can’t imagine having to spend any day without you. Y/n, you keep me sane and happy and fuck,” he chokes up as tears threaten to spill over, “you’re not just my entire world, you’re my entire universe. If someone asked me if I’d rather spend a day without you or die, I think I’d just die because I don’t want to believe there is a life that I’m in where you aren’t with me.” 

He gives up his fight and lets the tears spill down his face. Yours take this as an invitation to fall and so they do and now you’re both crying in front of the living room door. You in one of his shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants, hair messy and him in sweaty clothes, with hair plastered to his forehead and fuck you are just both so in love and when he finally asks “Y/n will you marry me?” You fall to your knees and tackle him to the floor wrapping him up in your arms. 

The two of you lay there clinging to one another sniffling before he finally pulls away and you both sit up. He grabs your hand and slips the most beautiful ring you’d ever seen in your entire life, onto your finger, and before you can even say anything his lips are on yours. You kiss as if the world will fall apart once you stop. He kisses you with the same fervor that a man gasps for oxygen with after being held underwater. It is so desperate and honest and loving and how lucky you are to get to spend the rest of your life with Jung Yoon Oh.


	12. High - Soft Dom! Yunho (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Soft Dom! Yunho, pet names, size kink, thigh riding, choking, pothead! ateez, explicit language, super light fingering, super light exhibitionism (if you even wanna call it that lmao), praising this is the only fic i’ve written so far that DOES NOT have a plus size reader, so it might be a little awkwardly written.

“When did it get so late?” you asked aloud, despite not really remembering to make the decision to open your mouth at all. Your legs were thrown over Yunho’s, your back pressed up against the arm of the couch, your small frame not taking up nearly as much space as his. San was on the opposite of the couch laying on his back, his head resting on the arm of the sofa, his knees bent to fit in the remaining space. Wooyoung was on the floor underneath you, Mingi to his left and Jongho underneath San. Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat on the floor at the coffee table, which was normally empty, but in this circumstance had Yeosang sprawled out on its surface.

The words moved through the air and into the boys ears just as slowly as you felt they had left your mouth. San giggled at nothing as Wooyoung blew out a large puff of smoke and passed the blunt towards Mingi who took it from him happily. Yeosang just shrugged at your question and when your eyes looked to Jongho for an answer you realized that the boy was falling asleep, his head lulling back against the couch slowly.

Seonghwa spoke first, his eyebrows knitting together, “Did you just fucking say something?” His genuine confusion made you all giggle.

After what seemed like 40 minutes later, Hongjoong replied, “I didn’t even realize it was so late, wow.”

The silence settled around you all and you felt Yunho’s hand rest on top of your head, “C’mere squish,” he mumbles as his lips meet the blunt, he inhales deeply. The two of you lean towards one another and he presses his lips to yours, and you inhale. You hold in the smoke that he blew into your mouth until you feel like you’re gonna cough, blowing it out slowly, “If you can think about the time, you’re not high enough yet.” Yunho mumbled, a cheeky smile on his face.

You smile softly back at him as Wooyoung confirms his words with an overly loud, “Exactly!”

“Y/n can you not smoke on your own,” Yeosang grumbles, “some of us are painfully single here.” 

Jongho, who was woken up by Wooyoung’s loud exclamation seconds ago, lazily slugs Yeosang in the arm and Yeosang winces, “Hyung~ It’s not y/n’s fault that your girlfriend broke up with you.”

Yeosang rubbed the sore spot on his arm, “You’re too strong for your own good.”

Jongho grinned and Seonghwa chuckled. Seconds later Yunho was pulling you onto his lap, “Listen Yeosangie, y/n is precious cargo and she should be treated as such. Why would I let her lips touch something you rats have all put your mouth on, when she could just put her lips on mine?”

Yeosang sat up on the table as Hongjoong grumbled about respect and how he was not a rodent of any kind.

“We aren’t dirty, not to mention, if you wanted to put your lips on hers you could always just kiss her.”

Yunho grinned and pressed his lips against yours, the kiss was slow. His lips melded with yours, his tongue tracing your bottom lip until you parted them. His tongue dipped into your mouth and his large hands cupped your small, delicate face.

“I didn’t mean right here in front of everybody,” Yeosang cried out.

Mingi reached out to cover Jongho’s eyes, while San pulled out his phone saying something about “recording it for later purposes.” Seonghwa spent his time keeled over laughing while Yunho made an effort to make the most loud and obnoxious noises as he kissed you.

Hongjoong placed his head on the table, no doubt praying for different group members.

When Yunho finally pulled away your cheeks were flushed, chest heaving for the oxygen you’d been missing. Yunho’s eyes met yours and you watched them darken as they raked across your face.

“Alright boys, we have something to take care of.” Yunho said as he tapped your thigh signaling for you to climb off of him. You did quickly, the motion making the room seem more dense, you waited for Yunho to stand up. The lengthy man grabbed you, lifting you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his torso.

“San you might wanna stay out here for a bit,” He called out behind him as he walked towards his shared dorm room.

“Please keep it down this time!” Hongjoong called out in exasperation, his head still on the table.

When the two of you are behind the closed door his mouth is all over you. From your lips, to your neck, and then right beside your ear as he whispers, “Let’s have a little fun, Squish.”

He sits you down and walks to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, “Why don’t you give me a little show, hmm?”

Your face heats up as you reach for the hem of your shirt and pull it up slowly. You can’t tell if your speed, or rather, lack thereof, is because of the weed or your want to see him frustrated.

Yunho watches as you toss your shirt to the floor and turn around, bending over and shimmying out of your shorts. He hums happily as your ass is fully on display for him. You go to remove your underwear but he stops you.

“C’mere baby,” he pats his lap and you quickly comply.

You straddle his thigh and he places his hands behind him on the bed to keep himself propped up. Yunho looks at you expectantly, a small smirk forming on his lips as the idea slowly registers in your brain. He giggles as your face reddens, one of his large hands coming to cup the side of your face.

“You like this kinda stuff don’t you baby? Why don’t you get to work then.”

Without giving him any type of real answer you begin slowly grinding on his thigh. Your small hands on his broad chest to stabilize yourself as you rocked back on forth. It wasn’t long before you were beginning to soak through your panties, which made him flex his thigh underneath you. You didn’t know whether it was the new found pressure of the large muscle or if it was the combination of the fabric of your underwear and his surprisingly thin joggers adding just the right amount of friction, but soon sweet moans were slipping from your lips. Yunho’s hands connected with your waist, his grip tight, as he guided your hips a little faster.

“You’re doing so good for me, do you feel good baby? Almost there huh?” Yunho murmured as he felt your tiny hands grip tightly onto the fabric of his shirt.

You nod vigorously, your eyes screwed shut as your hips stutter. Yunho watches the way your body tenses up as you come undone.

“Good girl,” he purrs as he gently pulls your hands away from his shirt, before pulling it over his head.

You let your hands run softly down his newly exposed chest and to his crotch, your hand lingers there as you feel him twitch with excitement. Your eyes meet his and your hand squeezes his member through his pants. Yunho lets out a small grunt and quickly helps you off his thigh. As he stands up and looks down at you, you shiver a bit and he smirks.

“You always look at me like that, why is that?”

“Well, I,” you look around the room trying your best not to catch his gaze again, but he grabs your face, forcing you to look at him.

“Do you like how big I am? How tiny you feel when you stand next to me? Is that it baby?” Yunho leans down, his lips ghosting across yours, “One of my favourite things about you, is that you’re so easy to read, princess.” He gives you a chaste kiss before reaching around you and removing your bra. He throws it in the same direction as your shirt without much thought. Yunho cups your face in his hands before letting his fingers trail gently down your neck and across your newly exposed flesh. You stood there still in front of him waiting for his next move, without warning he was bending down and placing his lips on your neck, his large hands kneading your breasts. He sucked harshly on the exposed skin, loving the soft breathy moans that were leaving your mouth. Soon your whole neck is adorned with dark marks and he is turning to push you towards the bed.

You quickly climb comfortably onto the bed and he climbs on top of you. Your body is instantly dwarfed by his seemingly ever expanding frame.

“So tiny~” he teases as his hand runs down your body to your underwear. Before you can respond to him, the fabric is ripping away from you.

“Ho, that was my favourite pair,” you whine and he chuckles.

His finger dipping in between your glistening folds, “I’ll buy you a new pair Squish, don’t worry.”

You gasp as he pushes his long finger inside of you. Instantly you tighten around him causing him to tug his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re so tight baby, I’m gonna have to stretch you out real well before you can take me.”

You whimper at the thought as he pumps his finger in and out of you slowly, while it feels great you know you don’t wanna wait that long, “I c-can take you now,” you breath out and he smirks at your enthusiasm.

“Oh, you want me to stretch you out with my cock instead, is that it princess?”

“Yes, Ho, please,” you beg and he complies, removing his finger from inside you and instead, popping it into his mouth.

He groans at the taste, “I’ll be having dessert later.”

You flush at his words, still rolling your eyes, and he flashes you a bright grin. He quickly removes his pants and underwear. Your eyes instantly fall to his dick as he tosses his clothing far from him.

“My eyes are up here, ya know?” He taunts, falling back over you, one hand holding him up, the other wrapping around his base. He rubs himself against your heat, gathering up your slick. Before pushing himself into you. The stretch is immediate, but you don’t mind the pain as it only adds to the pleasure of the moment.

Your tiny hands grip on to his broad shoulders as he pushes deeper, “Fuck, you’re doing so good baby” he grunts out, “only a little more.”

Your back arches off of the bed as he bottoms out, he isn’t even moving and yet he has you moaning out about how full you feel. It strokes his ego and instantly adds fuel to the fire as he pulls out and slowly fucks back into you. Soon he is speeding up his thrusts and removing your hands from his shoulders, using one of his hands to pin them both above your head.

“You look so small and helpless underneath me like this,” he moans out as he hits a particularly good spot making you clamp down around him.

“Yunho, please don’t stop,” you call out as he speeds up his thrusts.

He uses his free hands to lift your hips a bit, pushing deeper. You wrap your legs around his waist, your head going empty as the tip of his cock brushes against your cervix with each rough thrust.

“Fuck. y/n, I’m gettin’ close,” he breaths.

“Me too,” you reply, as if he couldn’t already tell by how you were fluttering around him.

Without thinking about it, his free hand finds your throat and wraps around it, squeezing just enough to make it a bit harder to breathe. You moan out at the feeling and Yunho drops his forehead to yours. His light pink hair tickling your face, “Oh, you like that,” his grip tightened a bit and he fought back the tug at the corner of his lips, “you like being choked? You like it when I wrap my big hand around your tiny little throat?”

All you can do is whimper in response as your high washes over you. Yunho continues fucking into you as you cum around him, praises flowing from his mouth as his chases his own release. He brings both of his hands down to push your knees up towards your chest. The new angle and recent orgasm have your reeling. The way he thrusts into you has your seeing stars, the pain of overstimulation approaching quickly. His long, thick length becomes too much for you to take, but he doesn’t stop pistoning his hips in and out of you until he is on the brink of release.

Quickly pulling out of you, he uses one arm to keep your legs up and the other to pump his cock as he sprays his release over your ass and the back of your thighs. As he comes back to earth from his release, he watches mesmerized as his release drips down your body.

“Ho, can you please clean me up now,” you mumble, snapping him out of his trance.

“Oh, yea, shit, fuck, keep your legs up Squish,” he mumbles as he climbs off the bed and looks for a clean towel in the room. Luckily he finds one and quickly comes to clean you up. He does his best to gently clean you off before tossing the towel on his side of the room, unlocking the door, and hopping into the bed. Just as he covers the two of you, there is a knock at the door.

“As hot as it is to listen to you both go at, I’d really like to get some fucking sleep,” San calls out and you giggle.

“We’re done!” Yunho yells and the door swings open.

“You guys take so damn long,” San grumbles as he walks into the room, “And the room smells like sex and,” he bends down and throws Yunho’s joggers and underwear to his side of the room, “you always make a mess!”

“San, maybe you wouldn’t complain so much if you just joined in next time,” Yunho laughed.

Your head shot up and you looked at him with a small smile, but San just laughed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t look so excited y/n,” San quipped, “I’m sorry, I mean Squish.”

Your face heats up as a small frown falls on Yunho’s face, “Hey! She is only mine to call Squish.”

“Is that a challenge?” San’s eyebrows shot up and down suggestively.

Before you or Yunho could respond you were cut off by Jongho walking down the hallway to his room, “La la la la no sex talk for me! I will not let you taint my ears,” He hollered.

The three of you burst into laughter as San climbs into his own bed.

“Don’t forget to set your alarms! Practice at 9,” Hongjoong yelled from the living room and all of the boys groaned in unison.

“We can continue this conversation tomorrow Sannie,” Yunho mumbled as he snuggled up to you, already starting to drift to sleep.

“Tomorrow,” San nodded.


	13. Butterfly Clips - Yunho (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- NONE

How he’d ended up like this, he didn’t know, but he surely wasn’t complaining. Frank Ocean played lowly in the background, your small frame straddling his larger one, his big hands placed right on the curve of your ass as your tiny hands worked on affixing the teeny multi-colored butterfly clips into his fluffy black hair. 

Yunho couldn’t help but smile as he watched you work. The concentrated look on your face, the way your tongue poked out just a little bit when you were trying extra hard to decide where to place the next clip. He hummed along to the song playing before deciding that you looked too cute. 

“C’mere Squish,” he murmured as he leaned forward with the intention of kissing you. 

“Wait sir,” you said quickly, a smile pulling at your lips.

He pouted, but sat back again. You giggled softly and lightly grabbed his bangs, pinning one side away with a baby blue butterfly clip and the other side with a clear one. Your hands fell from his hair and cupped his face. You leaned down and kissed his bottom lip, that was still poking out about from his sulky facial expression. The kiss quickly changed that though, his hands instead coming to cup your face. 

Yunho kissed you gently, his slightly chapped lips pressed against yours. Before you could deepen it though, his lips were moving. First a peck on the corner of your mouth, then the other side, then your chin, left cheek, right cheek, forehead, nose. The sweet boy continued to press a flurry of pecks across every inch of your skin while you laughed. 

“Ho stop,” you begged playfully, but he just smiled. Yunho’s kisses trailed down your face to your neck where they got more dramatic. 

“Mmmmuah,” he exclaimed, as he planted a wet kiss on your neck. He followed the first with nothing short of 10 more. Your head thrown back as you laughed loudly at his ridiculousness. 

Yunho chuckled as he finally stopped. He looked lovingly at your flushed face before pulling your tight against his body, “I love you Squish,” he said as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. 

“I love you too Yunnie.” 

“But y’know, your clips are stabbing me in the neck,” you huffed puckishly. 

“Well princess, you’re the one who put them there so now you pay the price. I’ve already kissed you to death, now I’m gonna hug you to death, and then I’m gonna fu-”

“Okay!” you yelled, cutting him off, “Can we just skip to that part?” 

Yunho pulled away from you a look of faux shock on his face, “You hate hugging me that much?” 

Before you could reply, he leaned forward, his hot breath tickling your ear, “Or do you just want me to fuck you that badly?” 

“This was so cute, how did we get here?” You asked cheekily, your voice shaking. 

Yunho just smiled widely, “C’mon baby girl, let’s go play, yea?”


	14. Puppies And Ramen - Baekhyun (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - NONE

“Byun,” you whined loudly from the corner of the practice room where you had now been sitting for upwards of three hours.

Baekhyun didn’t hear you. He was too focused on the fluidity of his movements and the sharpness of his timing. With just a few weeks before his next solo comeback, all he had been doing was practising. No sleeping, no eating, just dancing and singing until he was no more than one high note away from collapsing. While you loved your best friend and knew that he was only working so hard because he cared too much about his fans to disappoint them, you couldn’t help but be worried for his health. 

You had met Baekhyun when you were young children and had been left worrying about him ever since. You watched him grow up to become an extremely talented, multifaceted man, with millions upon millions of fans. Of course, being a female and being friends with an idol was a hellish nightmare, but it was worth it to see Baekhyun. 

The two of you had a wonderful connection. He was your best friend for a reason! He was kind, understanding, funny, and most importantly supportive. You wanted to be the same way for him, which is why you are in this practice room in the first place. Baekhyun had said it would only be an hour practice and then the two of you could go to the new dog cafe that happened up near your apartment building, however, much to your dismay it had been significantly longer than that and there was only half an hour left until the cafe would be closing. 

“Baekhyun!” You called out again with no avail. Finally, huffing, you pulled yourself up off the floor and walked into view behind him in the dance mirror. You do the robot goofily behind him until he finally notices you. An unabashed smile spreading across his face as he finally pauses his music and turns to actually face you. 

“Wow, if you keep it up I’m gonna make you a background dancer.” 

Your smile matches his, “Be careful, I’ll one million per cent overshadow you and then I’ll have to take your place as a solo artist and member of EXO.”

He laughs, “I think Kyungsoo might prefer that.” 

“Well as the new Baekhyun of EXO, I’m gonna apologise to the girl that I made sit on the floor for 87 hours, because not only did she sit there for so long, but” you pull out your phone and check the time, “she also will not be able to go look at puppies with me because the cafe closes in twenty minutes.” 

Baekhyun’s face falls, “Holy shit really?!” 

You flare your nostrils and narrow your eyes, “No, I’m lying.” 

He wraps you up in a sweaty hug and your groan in protest. Instead of letting go, he hugs you tighter, “I’m so so sorry y/n! I didn’t know it was so late! I should have set an alarm or something. Awe I feel so bad! Why didn’t you make me stop practising?” 

“Byunnie, I did! I called your name tons of times, I even told you an hour into your practice fool!” 

He pulls out the hug and looks at you incredulously, “I didn’t even hear you…” 

“Baekhyun you literally said ‘Alright thirty more minutes’, and then proceeded to dance for thirty more minutes, plus two hours.” 

He fights back the urge to laugh and you point at him warningly, “Byun Baekhyun, don’t you dare laugh! I’m actually upset about this!” You whine and he sighs. 

“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” he declares, gripping your shoulders and looking intensely into your eyes. 

After an uncomfortably long time of staring into each other’s eyes, you broke the gaze. 

“I win,” he stated as he let go of your shoulders and went to grab his jacket and long emptied water bottle. 

“Wait, no fair! I didn’t know it was a staring contest!” you exclaimed as he headed for the practice room door. 

Pulling it open dramatically he called out to you over his shoulder, “Winners leave first.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” you replied, rolling your eyes and following after him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
He had taken you back to his apartment so he could take a shower and then take you out for food to make up for his extremely long practice. 

Even though you had been friends for easily a decade, you never got quite used to seeing him without a shirt on. Not even in necessarily a sexual way, he just flustered you to no end, but there he was standing in front of you, shirtless, holding up two hoodies. 

“Y/n, which one looks better?” 

You stare intently at the sweatshirts, trying to ignore his half-naked body, your face was red and of course, he noticed. He smiled to himself at the way you acted despite your closeness with one another. 

“Would you be mad if I told you that they are both ridiculous?” 

His jaw dropped as he feigned offence, “How could you say that?! This is a one of kind Balenciaga hoodie, y/n. This cost as much as a car!” 

“Well then, it’s a shame that you didn’t just buy a car.” 

He scoffed and turned away, walking to his closet and putting the hoodies back, “Well then you come pick something fashion expert,” his tone one of mockery. 

You stood and met him in front of the large closet, “How about this once,” you asked reaching out and pulling a simple, black, long-sleeved, peaceminusone shirt from its hanger. 

He grabbed it from you and slid it onto his body, before stepping back and posing for you. You nodded happily, “C’mon model, let’s go get food, it’s late and I’m starving.”

He followed you out of his apartment and the two of you walked to the parking garage of the building, “What are you wanting to eat tonight?” 

You hummed thoughtfully as you climbed into Baekhyun’s sleek (and way overpriced) Audi, “Well,” you began closing the door and buckling up, him mimicking your actions, “why don’t we do ramen?” 

“I knew you were going to say that,” he smiled as he pulled out of the garage and into the street, “close by or adventure time?” 

“Call me Finn and Jake because it’s definitely Adventure Time,” you replied stupidly and he laughed. 

“Bad joke, 0 out of 10.” 

“Shut up and take me to get ramen.” 

The 30-minute drive from downtown Seoul to Namyangju was spent with you singing along to, what seemed to Baekhyun be, the entire EXO discography. Normally he would be tired of hearing his own music, but when you were singing it all the songs seemed better than before. Even when you couldn’t hit every note or messed up your pronunciation Baekhyun found himself smiling contently. 

He didn’t know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the way the street lights illuminated your face or the way you’d look over and smile at him cheekily before absolutely butchering his part of a song, maybe it was all of the years of time he’d spent with you catching up to and covering him in a sudden wave of grateful happiness. Whatever it was made his heart clench in his chest.  
Byun Baekhyun knew this feeling as soon as it hit him. He was in love with you and now all he had to do was tell you and then spend the rest of his life showing you. Which he quickly decided was a task he’d be more than happy to complete.


	15. Club Godzilla - Daddy Dom! S. Coups (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- Dom! S.coups, daddy kink, creampie, body worship (kinda), degradation, light choking, light spanking, fingering, praise kink, squirting, strangers! 
> 
> this fic will include body shaming, if this makes you uncomfortable i apologise. The title is a joke in reference to this stupid ass tiktok song, i apologise for that too.

You loved going out. Truly! You just didn’t love having to get all “dressed up” to do it. You were all for the clubs and the dancing and the social drinking, but you just didn’t understand why you couldn’t do all of that in a pair of jeans and a nice blouse.

When you said this to your friends over facetime you were met with a chorus of boos and made to spend the next hour and half trying on different clubbing outfits for them. You tried explaining to them that it was just a Tinder date and that you’d never be caught dead dressing some type of way, but they insisted on you wearing something sexier, so you did.

Despite your combatance, you ended up liking the outfit they had chosen. It was a sheer black bodysuit over a fancy decorative red bra, and a black faux leather skirt that was definitely shorter than you remember it being when you bought it. Paired with some cute heels, you found yourself forgetting its missing length and enjoying the way it hugged your curves, even the ones you were self conscious about. After your friends showered you in compliments, you checked the time and quickly hung up, using your last few minutes to put on some simple makeup and check your hair.

As you rode to the club in your uber, you found yourself less worried than before. Even if the date didn’t go well, at least you looked good! Not to mention, you were more than capable of buying your own drinks, so there was nothing to stress about.

When the uber stopped in front of the club you smiled to yourself. Your timing had been perfect and there was barely a line out front. Before you knew it you were flashing your ID and stepping inside. Despite it being earlier in the night the club was already full of people. Your eyes scanned the large room, as you carefully headed to the bar, looking for your date. It wasn’t too long until your eyes landed on the man you were there to meet. Pulling out your phone and checking the Tinder pictures one more time for conformation, you walked up to him.

“Uh, Minsik?” You asked loudly, over the music.

The man turned around, the smile on his face falling a bit as he took you in, “Ah, y/n, glad you could make it.” The male responded, an obviously forced chipperness to his tone.

“Yea, haha, hey thanks for inviting me out tonight,” you respond, trying not to get discouraged too quickly.

“Ha, no problem,” Minsik grabs his glass from the bar, taking a swing, “so,” he gestures out towards you, “you look uhm, different from your photos.”

His laugh awkward as your brows furrow, “Oh do I? How so?”

The man's hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, “You are just definitely more, erm, boisterous.” 

“I’m sorry?” you questioned, the anger setting in right on top of the quickly growing sadness.

He shot back the rest of his drink and sighed, “You’re bigger than you seemed in your pictures,” your jaw dropped as he looked from you to the bottom of his cup, “when I said I liked thick girls, you aren’t exactly what I meant,” he said bitterly, signaling for a refill.

You stood there baffled. Before you could even think of the words to respond with, he was throwing his arm casually around your shoulder, “But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do just fine for a quick fuck. It’s all about the motion of the ocean right?” He laughed at his own lame joke, “And there is definitely a lot of ocean to be moving.”

“Hey, ass hole, why don’t you just fuck off, yea?” A voice from behind you said. The arm that was once around your shoulder, had been flung off and was resting by Minsik’s side.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, hmm, tough guy?” Minsik replied, the hostility increasing quickly.

The man who spoke from behind you stepped forward, “Or what? I don’t waste time fighting pricks, plus you’re obviously blind so this wouldn’t really be a fair fight now would it?” The man’s tone was mocking, his deep voice somehow playful and deathly serious all at the same time.

“Oh, fuck you,” Minsik replied, rolling his eyes.

The man just chuckled, “I’m sure you’d like that wouldn’t you.”

“If your problem here is with this fat bitch, you can take her dude. I was just here to get l-” before he could finish his sentence, the mystery man had him by the collar. The tips of his ears red with anger, he pulled Minsik close.

“If you say one more damn thing about this woman and her weight, I swear to god, I will beat you within an inch of your life,” he let go of Minsik roughly, throwing him back hard enough to make him stumble into the bar counter, “Why don’t you go find someone to try and stick your micro-penis in for the night huh? You couldn’t take care of her needs anyway.”

Minsik stood up straight as if he were going to throw a punch or say something smart, but instead he turned around and shoved his way through the crowd that had formed in the midst of the scene they’d caused. You couldn’t help but to stand in awe at the scene that had played out in front of you. Normally you were able to stand up for yourself, maybe it was Minsik’s nonchalance about being an asshole that threw you off, maybe it was that you really thought things would go well, or maybe it was the random guy who decided to take matters into his own hands. Either way, it was a shock and now the man was turning to face you.

“Hey, I’m sorry that I involved myself in your situation, I just,” he looked off to the side awkwardly, “I couldn’t stand to see or hear any of that shit. I heard your name and looked up thinking you might have been someone that I knew and when I realised that you weren’t I couldn’t help but also notice how nice you look. I figured this was the probably the last way you had planned on spending your evening.”

You chuckled sadly, “Well, it was definitely a punch to the self confidence I was building up, but thank you for stepping in. The whole thing really threw me for a loop and I’m glad there was someone kind enough around to defend me.”

“Yea, of course,” a small smile fell upon his face as he noticed you finally taking him in. Wow, what a beautiful man he was. Silver hair slicked back, full lips tinted pink, his eyes dark and piercing, his jawline was sharp and angular, and you weren’t even started on the way he was dressed, or how his leather jacket was hugging his arms just right.

“I just saw some dude being a dickhead to an absolute goddess and had to step in,” he shot you a wink and you rolled your eyes, despite the telling smile that formed on your lips, “I mean, if you’re really worried about that ‘punch to the self confidence’, I can always take you back to my place and patch up the damage?”

Despite the fact that seconds ago you were already purchasing an uber back home, you found yourself very quickly warming up to the new opportunity this man had laid in front of you, “Well, I would have never guessed you were a doctor of any sort, granted, I don’t even know your name so...” You trailed off. 

“Oh shit,” he laughed, “I’m Seungcheol, some people call me doctor, friends call me S.Coups, and if my medical prowess is correct,” he leaned in close, taking you by surprise, “in about thirty minutes, you’ll be calling me Daddy.”

You can’t help but to flush at his statement, “What a bold choice words there Dr. Seungcheol, now does your medical expertise guarantee that as a promise?”

Seungcheol smiles back at you, as he reaches out and takes your hand, “A promise?” He asked playfully, licking his bottom lip, “Baby girl that was no promise, it was a threat,” he says cheekily. You follow behind him as you exit the club. Your heart pounding in your chest distracts you from the fact that you didn’t even get one drink in before you left.

Though you doubt him being a doctor, it was very obvious that whatever he did made him a lot of money because the vehicle he led you to was more than luxurious. Like a true gentleman he opened the door for you. You thanked him softly and he winked at you, closing the door and walking to the drivers side. Once you two were buckled up and on the road it didn’t take long for the sexual tension to really set in. Seungcheol put on a playlist that was something out of a movie. Sensual songs with deep bass, in a foreign language, something you couldn’t really grasp on to. Not that you could focus on the lyrics anyways as his large hand on your plush thigh was proving to be the biggest distraction you’d ever come in contact with in your life.

His strong grip would come out of nowhere. As he moved his hand in slow random circles you couldn’t keep your breath from getting caught in your throat and the smirk that danced across his lips let you know that he was fully aware of the effect her was having on you.

“Baby girl, you’re looking a little tense,” he teased as his hand drifted further up your thigh, squeezing your exposed skin roughly, “everything okay?”

You shot him a look, but replied sweetly, “Oh, yes sir. I’m doing quite well right now.”

Placing your hand on his, you guided his grip as high as you could with your skirt and cute pudge in the way. You watched as he took his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes drifting back and forth between the road in front of him and where his hand was.

You were so grateful when he finally parked his car in a parking garage and led you into a fancy apartment building. He kept his keys in his hand so he could open his door quickly. You imagined that the ride in the elevator to the top floor would have felt infinite if it weren’t for the fact that as soon as the doors closed he had you pressed up against the cool metal wall, his plump lips on yours and then on your neck and then whispering lewd things into your ear. When the elevator beeped announcing your arrival to his floor, he was off you in an instant. He pulled at the sides of his leather jacket, straightening it, before pulling at the hem of your skirt to bring it back to its original state.

He took your arm in his, “Important people live here,” he whispered to you, “I can’t go around looking as if I just made out with someone in an elevator. I’m dignified.” You giggle and he flashes you a quick smile before leading you off the elevator. Nodding his hello to the few people waiting to step on.

It was true they looked important, all wearing nice dress clothing and jewelry, but they were quickly forgotten as he flung open his door and dragged you inside. He gave you no time to look around and your introduction to the place was once again being pushed up against a cold wall. You both awkwardly kicked off your shoes as he pressed his lips to yours. Seungcheol’s hands unabashedly groped at your body, happily grabbing at all the parts you were worried about.

His tongue had long ago entered your mouth and become well acquainted with your own. His hands finally left your clothed body and came up to cup your plump face. Somehow he managed to deepen the kiss and it wasn’t until you let out a soft whimper that he pulled away allowing you to catch your breath. He chuckled at the way your eyes looked up at him innocently, even though your swollen lips easily gave away the fact that you weren’t doing anything so naïf.

“C’mon baby, you’re making it real hard for me to keep my hands off of you,” he said matter-of-factly as he grabbed your hand and drug you through his apartment to his room. Once in the room he didn’t even bother to close the door before he started to remove his clothing. You backed up and sat on the edge of his bed as he peeled the leather jacket off his muscular arms. Underneath it was a tight button up that had you all but drooling over yourself. He focused intently on unbuttoning it, but when he looked up and saw the darkness in your eyes he opted to just roll up the sleeves. Walking towards you, he lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing you to keep your eye contact with him.

“The way you’re looking at me, I’d think you were starved baby girl,” his face was playful, but his tone was dangerous, “let's speed this up, mkay? Be a good girl for Daddy and get undressed.”

“Okay Daddy,” you responded breathily, as he released his grip and allowed you to stand up.

“It’s cute how obedient you are already, I’ll have to take real good care of you tonight.” The comment was off-handed as he finally pulled off the button up and began undoing his belt. You clumsily took off your clothes, trying to keep looking at the man getting undressed. His tan skin was beautiful and his build was perfect. You could tell he worked out, having muscular arms and a nice v-line, but his abs weren’t super prominent and his healthy glow made him all the more irresistible.

When he was down to his Calvin’s and you were down to your thong, he stopped you. Seungcheol walked up to you and turned you around to face away from him. Immediately he pressed his body to yours. You let out a soft mewl when you felt his hardness pressed against your barely clothed ass. His strong and work roughened hands ran up your ample body, one stopping on your plump stomach and the other running up to wrap around your throat. His skilled grip was just tight enough to have you reeling.

“I might be a bit rough with you pretty girl,” his deep voice in your ear as he nibbled gently on it, “promise you’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much, alright?”

“I will Daddy,” you breathed out and he ground his erection against your ass.

“Good girl,” his grip fell from your throat and you took a deep, full breath.

“Go ahead and climb on to the bed for Daddy.”

Without a response you did as you were told. You really couldn’t remember the last time any man had made you feel this needy or compliant. Luckily, the handsome man didn’t give you much time to think about why he had this effect on you because before your thoughts could wander too far, the bed was dipping behind you and his hands were gripping your ass harshly.

“It's amazing how you can look this good from the back and even better from the front,” he commented playfully, his hands kneading the exposed flesh.

Before you could comment his hand was coming down against your bare ass, your breath hitching and being replaced with a moan. When the lewd noise left your lips, Seungcheol took it as his confirmation that he could actually be as rough with you as he wanted to be. His hand came down once more, the slap a little harder than before. He continued the same way a couple more times, each time receiving a moan a little louder than the last. Then without warning, two of his fingers were running across your wet heat, leaving you panting.

“Oh wow,” he cooed, “It seems like this pretty little girl really enjoyed that. I didn’t expect you to get so wet from something so simple.”

You were glad that he couldn’t see your face as it was more than red from the ache of embarrassment.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you didn’t get this treatment often,” Seungcheol commented offhandedly.

“Well, I don’t,” you mumbled.

Seungcheol did his best to hide the surprise on his face, “Turn over baby, look at me.”

You once again did as you were told and rolled to your back. Seungcheol quickly climbed over you, pressing his thigh against your still clothed heat, “So no one is regularly taking care of you, hmm?”

“Oh my god, can we not have this conversation,” you exclaim as you try to cover your face, mortified, but Seungcheol grabs your hands and pins them beside your head. He presses his thigh against you and watches you mewl, “C’mon baby girl, answer my question, is no one taking care of your needs? Do you want Daddy to do that? Want Daddy to really fuck you up princess?”

You looked up at him, eyes wide, and nodded, “P-please Daddy.”

Without another word, Seungcheol sat back and before you could even process what he was doing your thong was being discarded somewhere behind him and one of his fingers was slowly pressing inside of you. An almost whiny moan left your mouth as he began moving it in and out of you.

“You’re so tight, I’m gonna have to stretch you out really well before you can take me baby girl. Think you can be a good girl for Daddy and cum a few times on my fingers?”

The question was rhetorical but you found yourself moaning in response. Seungcheol doesn’t waste much time before adding a second finger and speeding up his movements. Praises leave his mouth easily, as you writhe about on the bed in pleasure. He honestly can’t remember the last time he found someone so beautiful and had been lucky enough to take them home, but here you were! If anything he was more lucky because he got to break you in, and he didn’t shy away from telling you that. 

“You look so pretty getting all worked up for me baby, I can feel you clamping down on my fingers, are you getting close?” He chuckled as he watched you bite on your bottom lip to stifle your moans, he couldn’t be bothered to get on to you for it, because it wasn’t as if it was actually working.

“Yea? You feeling good baby,” his tone was almost mocking and when he added a third finger you couldn’t help but come undone almost immediately. The moan you let out was nothing less than pornographic and Seungcheol was losing the ability to think straight. Even as your orgasm finished washing through you, he kept pumping his fingers into you. The oversensitivity setting in quickly, leaving you trying to squirm away from his touch, even though it just hurtsogood. He wasn’t having it, his free hand gripping roughly at your hip, keeping you and place.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tsked warningly, “be good for Daddy and take it, yea? I wanna see you cum on my fingers one more time.” Seungcheol accentuated his point by curling his fingers inside you, making you cry out in pleasure.

“Oh there ya go,” he keened as you fluttered around his fingers, “thatta girl.”

Without much warning other than the silent scream that left your mouth, you were squirting around his fingers and he was watching in awe as your body quite literally shook with pleasure, “What a messy girl,” he teased as he continued to fill your leaking cunt with his fingers. The pleasure was too much, but you couldn’t find it in you to tell him to stop. Your eyebrows knit together as he continued to finger you, until he was content.

As you laid there catching your breath, he pulled his boxers off his body. You glanced down and your eyes surely showed your surprise. His length was a bit above average, but the girth was otherworldly. Seungcheol used his clean hand to hold himself above you as he awkwardly leaned down to kiss you. You both groaned into the kiss as he rubbed his tip against your sensitive pussy. Without removing his lips from yours he slowly slid into you. Pulling away you throw your head back and he lets out a deep moan. He bottoms out inside you and stills, trying to catch the breath that he didn’t remember losing.

“I didn’t think you’d be so tight after I stretched you out, but fuck y/n,” he growled as you pulsated around him. You can barely focus on what he’s saying as your brain clouds over with pleasure. You had never been so full before.

“D-daddy, please move,” you beg and his instantly complies, slowly pulling out before snapping his hips forward. He does this a few more times, before he quickens his pace.

“Oh christ,” he groans out as he fucks into you, your hands alternating between gripping the sheets and scratching at his back.

“So big,” you mumble as your sensitivity increases, pushing you closer and closer to your third orgasm of the night. 

“God, this dripping pussy of your is really gripping onto Daddy’s cock,” he says through clenched teeth as he repositions you, putting one of your thick thighs over his shoulder. The new angle allowing him deeper inside you. In this position it doesn’t take you much longer before you are cumming around him. This only spurs him on more.

“So good for Daddy, you’re taking me so well, fuck, I’m so close.”

You chant “Daddy” “So good” and “Please don’t stop” like they’re the only words you know, too fucked out to think of anything else. You can tell he’s close by how rough and sporadic his thrusts become. The desperation behind each of his thrusts and the lewd noises now leaving his mouth, have the coil tightening in your stomach once more.

His lips connect to yours and then move to your neck, all sloppy and wet and then he presses his fingers to your clit, rubbing harsh, fast circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. You let out a choked scream of pleasure. Your vision goes white as you squirt for the second time that night, all over his cock. Seungcheol comes undone right after you, burying himself deep inside your sopping cunt.

He stays inside of you, as he leans down and kisses you. This time the kiss is softer and leaves you craving more just like it and thankfully the kisses don’t stop there. He kisses down your body, the same gentle kisses that he placed on your lips. His hands trail gently across the expanse of your plush and soft body. When he finally pulls out of you, he quickly climbs off the bed and returns with a water and a warm rag. The silence is less uncomfortable than you’d imagine it to be, instead it’s relaxing and you end up finding it nice that you don’t have to try and hold a conversation when you’re so spent.

Seungcheol places the water by the side of his bed that you are laying on before climbing in on the opposite side and pulling your body against his.

“I suppose I made the aftercare a little more intimate than it should have been for a normal one night stand, huh?” he chuckled awkwardly and you giggled softly.

“Yea, I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone do that, not even my long term relationship partners,” you reply sleepily.

He brushes the hair from your face, “You just looked so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself,” he pauses and just as you’re starting to drift off he speaks again, “maybe this one doesn’t have to be a one time thing.”

“Maybe not,” you say, curling up a little closer to him.

If your eyes weren't closed, you’d see the wide smile that passes across his face.

“I’m gonna wake you up in about thirty minutes because you should really go pee and drink some of that water.”

“Mhm,” you respond, officially half-asleep and he just chuckles.


	16. Let Go - Jungkook (ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - NONE

How you got here, you don't know and no matter how much you try to wish yourself out of the situation, you still keep opening your eyes and meeting Jungkook’s. They are darker than normal, not his eyes, but the circles underneath them. It was only 6 am when he showed up at your door, his hair a mess, wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the day before. Before you could even say anything to him, he was wrapping you up in his arms. His embrace tight and smothering. 

“Gguk?” 

“Shhh,” his tattooed hand coming up and resting on the back of your head, pulling you closer into his chest, “just let me hold you for a minute.” 

And so you did. The two of you stood in front of your front door, holding one another. Your confusion at the act was quickly turning into worry as the tall boy sniffled and pulled away. 

“Jungkook?” your voice showing your panic more than you wanted it to as you watched him quickly wipe at his nose, avoiding eye contact. 

“I never thought I’d have to say something stupid like this y/n, but we,” he looked down, sniffling again, “we gotta talk.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed as you reached out to run your hand through his long black hair, but he grabbed your wrist, “Y/n, I’m serious.” 

Flash forward to now, the two of you sat across from one another at your small dining room table, your cups of coffee long ago lost their heat, the silence stretching between you. Your hand in Jungkook’s the only thing tethering you to reality. 

“I mean, this must be a dream right,” you chuckle dryly. 

“Y/n,” he breathes out sadly. 

“No, Gguk,” the tears threatening to spill out are quickly building up and you know the dam behind your eyes won’t hold for much longer, “tell me that this is a dream, a nightmare, a cruel fucking joke. Tell me something!” 

“You think I wanted this,” he exclaims as his grip on your hand tightens, “you think I wanted to have Namjoon knock on my door yesterday afternoon and tell me that management thought it would be best for me to leave you?” 

As you start crying, he hastily stands up from his chair and walks around the tiny table, kneeling down in front of you. His large hands reach up and cup your round face, his thumbs brushing against your cheeks as he tries to keep up with the falling tears.  
“I just don’t understand,” you sob, “we were doing so well, why now? It’s been almost a year already.” 

“I tried y/n, I tried to get them to change their minds, to let me stay with you. I was up all night going back and forth with them. The boys even stood up for me, for us, but they,” something in him finally snapped and suddenly his face was dripping with tears, “they wouldn’t budge y/n.” 

“I don’t want to lose you y/n, and I don’t know what to fucking do,” his voice cracks and you slide from your chair to the floor with him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Jungkook squeezes you harshly, almost as if he is trying to combine your bodies together. 

You take a deep breath, placing your hands on his chest and pushing away from him. You try to put on a strong face as you stand up from the floor, out stretching your hand to help him up. He takes it and pulls himself up from the floor. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” you begin firmly, as you do your best to straighten out his now extremely damp and wrinkled black tee shirt, “you’re going to tell me that you love me, then i’m going to tell you that I love you, and you’re going to leave without any regrets and continue to be part of one of the biggest boy bands in the world and you’re going to continue to change peoples lives,” he tries to interrupt you, but you continue talking over him, “and then one day, you’re going to come back to me. Do you understand?” 

You meet his eyes with a fierce gaze, “You’re going to come back to me because you only find a love like this once and I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose it because of some stupid management team.” 

“Y/n,” his voice is hesitant, “I can’t ask you to wait on me, I don’t know how long I’ll be.” 

You grab his shirt tightly in your fists and pull him forward, his wet eyes widen and you muster the most intimidating voice you can, “You can and you will, Jeon Jungkook.” 

Despite himself and the situation, he cracks a small smile. His large hands fall to your waist and he closes the little bit of space between the two of you, “Y/n, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I can’t breathe, sometimes I forget words, days, my own name, and I never want to give that up,” he bends down and presses his forehead to yours, “I’ll never stop loving you, so wait for me. Wait for me and I swear I’ll come back to you.”

“Ggukkie, I didn’t know you to be a poet,” you giggled before sniffling softly. 

He smiled wider, his puffy eyes forming cute little crescent shapes, “I told you Namjoon and I spoke last night.” 

“Ohhh,” you smile gently, “that makes much more sense.”  
Instead of supplying a verbal answer he presses his lips against yours, hard. You find yourself crying again. Of every kiss you’ve shared with him, one had never felt so final. His lips felt smothering and scared. It was the first time you’d wished for a kiss with Jungkook to be over and eventually it was. His eyes met yours, his hand brushing your hair behind your ear. 

“I love you Jungkook.” 

“I love you too, y/n.” 

And then he let go of you, his arms dropping to his sides. 

“I guess,” he took a deep breath, “I guess I’ll see you around.” 

“Yea,” a sad smile trembles on your lips, “I’ll see you around.” 

He takes a few steps backwards before turning around and walking back to your front door. You follow behind him, watching as he steps into his chunky combat boots, and opens the door. 

Jungkook speaks without turning around, “I won’t forget this love and I will come back to you.” 

Though he can’t see you, you nod, “I know,” you whisper as he closes the door behind him. 

You spend the rest of that morning wondering around your home as if you’d never been in it before. You leave both cups of coffee on the table and when you finally decide to go to your room, you stop in front of your closet. Opening the door and pulling out the last thing Jungkook had left in your home, his black hoodie. Slipping it on to your body, you stumble over to your bed, slowly climbing into it and covering up. As soon as your head hits the pillow, the tears return. 

You don’t remember when you fell asleep, but when you woke up, there was one notification on your phone. A text from Jungkook. 

Ggukkie: im sorry y/n. no matter what i’ll come back. it’ll always be you.


	17. Something More - Dom! YangYang (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - light asphyxiation, light exhibitionism (but like… on accident lmao) hope this is everything it should be. I love this concept and i hope that you can tell by my writing. I love stories like this so i was excited to write it. Coochie man, i mean yangyang, is my bias wrecker for wayv so i hope i did his goofy ass justice. Also i worked on this for almost half a day… like holy shit. It is currently 4:17 in the morning so please be kind to me lmao.

When Kun introduced you to the rest of the boys in WayV, you hadn’t expected so many different personalities. You also hadn’t expected them all to be so welcoming. You were as nervous to meet them as you would be to meet a significant other's parents and rightfully so. These boys were Kun’s family now, they spent what seemed like every waking second together, and you were just an old friend from Kun’s childhood.  
Kun shushed you when you told him this, swearing that you were just as important to him as they were and that was why it was such a big deal for you all to meet. As you nervously fidgeted with your hands in front of the door to their dorm, you took a deep breath and repeated what Kun had said to you a few hours before. 

“Just be yourself, y/n, they are all nice and most of them are talkative enough to keep you on your toes, so don’t worry.” 

Raising your hand you go to knock on the door, but a voice calls out to you. 

“Y/n! Are you y/n?” a boy with fluffy brown hair and the cutest smile, jogs up to you from down the hall. His voice is charming and unique and you feel like you’ve seen him before. Then it clicks. 

“Oh my gosh, are you YangYang?” you ask with an excited lilt to your voice. 

“Haha, yea that’s me! I ran out to grab some drinks,” you then notice the bag hanging in the crook of his arm, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a key for the door, “Kun said your favourite drink was banana milk, interesting choice,” his voice is teasing as he opens the door, “but I managed to find some for you anyways.” He says with a playful wink before swinging open the door and calling out obnoxiously. 

“I have returned! Don’t all cheer at once, don’t wanna bother the neighbors. Also I brought in a guest!”

At that all the boys respond and YangYang pouts, mumbling something about no one being excited to see him. Chittaphon shoos him off by quipping about how they see him too often to be excited. The boys all greet you at the door, their friendliness overwhelming as they invite you to come fully inside. You spend the rest of the night telling stories and embarrassing Kun, all the while sandwiched in between him and YangYang. As it gets later and later into the night the boys one by one head to bed, thanking you for coming and pressing you to visit more often. 

When the clock strikes midnight, Kun offers to walk you home. Seeing the sleepiness all but seeping out of his pores you tell him not to worry about it. 

“I can walk her home,” YangYang offers with a shrug, “I’m not going to bed for a while anyways.” 

“Would you?” Kun asks with a small smile. 

“It’s really not a big deal, I can make it home by myself,” you reply, “I don’t wanna have you out too late, I know how management can be.” 

“It’s okay! I don’t mind! I wanted to go for a walk anyway.” 

You give in to his kindness and you both tell Kun good night. Your friend wraps you up in a hug and whispers to you that he was right all along and that you do really fit in. You smile and thank him for the good time before slipping on your shoes and heading out the door with the waiting YangYang. 

The entire walk back to your place was something out of a story book. The playful banter and flirty nature of it all made it feel like you two had been friends forever. You didn’t feel nervous around YangYang and he seemed just as comfortable with you. 

Each joke he told had you laughing unabashedly and that made him feel the need to keep telling them. He felt the same way you did. He was grateful for your genuineness and your ability to keep the conversation witty. As he watched you wrap your arms around yourself and laugh loudly, he couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. 

The two of you walk about half way before he notices you shivering. 

“You look cold y/n, you want my jacket?” 

“No, I’m alright! Plus if I took your jacket then you’d be cold and I’d feel bad and it’s totally my fault for only bringing this stupid fuckin’ flimsy cardigan.” 

He rolls his eyes, and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, “Here weirdo,” he says as he stops and opens his jacket, waiting for you to put your arms through the sleeves. 

You groan and comply, thankful for the warmth anyways, “Y’know, you’re real nice for having just met me a couple hours ago,” you grumble. 

He just laughs, “Was I supposed to be mean? Do you want me to bully you?” 

You look at him stupidly, “Do you want me to cry?” 

He returns your look and you both laugh, “Then that settles it because I’d personally much rather be friends than enemies. You’re fun!” 

“You’re not half bad yourself,” you grin. 

The rest of your walk home with him seems too short once you’re standing in front of your apartment door. 

“Thank you for walking me home and for being so welcoming, it was super nice to meet you all,” you say with a tiny grin and he returns it. 

His hand finds the back of his neck as he rubs at it awkwardly, “I hope this isn’t weird or anything, but uh,” you can see the tips of ears heat up a bit, “could I have your number maybe? So we can talk more often…” 

You laugh, “Of course! But don’t tell Kun, if he finds out I have a friend other than him, he’ll get jealous.” 

“Awesome,” he exclaims, pulling his phone from his back pocket, “and I’ll be sure to keep it a secret,” he hands you his phone and watches as you type in your number, “or maybe I’ll brag about how I stole you away.” 

You blush at his words, “Hey, we’re all friends here, sharing is caring,” you say cooly. 

YangYang laughs, “Y/n, how do I nicely say that I don’t care?” 

You guffaw and he smiles widely, “Well I better head off before management does get on my ass for being out so late.” 

“Oh right, sorry for keeping you and thank you again.”

“It’s my pleasure, hit me up anytime you need an escort home, it’s actually my side job. I’ll give you this first walk home for free, but next time it’s 50 per minute.”

“You better mean 50 cent,” you say with a smirk. 

“50 cent,” he scoffs, “more like 50 grand, the idol life doesn’t pay as much as you think it does y/n, and I am an entrepreneur.” 

“Yea, right, and I’m a point guard for the Lakers,” you roll your eyes playfully. 

“I knew you looked familiar!” 

You both laugh, “Good night weirdo,” you go to unlock your door and then you remember, “Oh, shit! I really almost stole your jacket!” 

You go to take it off but he stops you, “Don’t worry about it. It gives me an excuse to come see you again.” 

A smile creeps across your face, “Oh, alright, I’ll give it to you whenever I see you next.” 

He grins at you widely, “Sounds like a plan,” he turns on his heels and heads back outside, calling a quick “G’night” over his shoulder. 

You watch him leave before you step into your apartment. You can’t help the giddy feeling in your heart. Hugging his jacket tighter to your body, you think about how cute it is that it's so big, even dwarfing your plush body. 

Stepping inside and locking the door behind you, you walk to your room and hang his jacket carefully on the back of your door before heading to the shower. By the time you’re out you have four missed texts. 

y/n this walk is so boring w/o sumone to talk to! How did u walk all the way here by urself earlier?!  
Oh this is Yang2 btw jic u thought i was a stalker.  
To be fair, idk y u would have thought that… now i sound like the weird one  
Also, i wanted to let u no that i made it back to the dorm safely. Thank god i didn’t die. For a minute i thought sumone was following me… it was just my shadow… i understand that sounds dumb but the panic was real for abt 30 seconds  
You laugh aloud at the messages and his god awful shorthand before getting dressed, trying to fight the urge to slip back on his jacket. You roll your eyes at yourself, realising how ridiculous it is to already be thinking things like that. 

I’m glad you made it back safely and who said that i didn’t have someone to talk to earlier?  
Please note that it was my stalker… i was having a wonderful conversation with my stalker. He now knows where you live. You might not be safe… maybe it wasn’t your shadow.  
Within seconds, you see the three little dots pop up, signifying that he is replying. His eagerness makes you scoff. 

Ik ur only joking, but now im actually scared pls-  
rly y/n pls confirm that u dont have a stalker.  
You type, knowing that he’ll see and then stop. 

y/n PLS  
Well, ig he got to u. It was nice to no u… i can only assume he is coming for me nxt. I cnt believe u’d let this hapn to me.  
You cackle. 

This is y/n’s stalker. You are next. Sorry.  
On the other side of his phone YangYang works hard to stifle his laughter, not wanting to wake up Xiaojun or Kun. 

Thnks for the warning. Tell y/n im coming to get my hoodie tmr so to hld off on dying.  
You smile. 

She asked what time?  
YangYang smirks. 

Any tme tht doesn’t ruin ur mrdr or wutevr. :/  
A small pffft leaves your lips. 

She said noon?  
Also she wants to know if you use shorthand because you can’t spell?  
YangYang gasps, feigning offence, before remembering where he is. He covers his mouth, eyes wide as he looks to make sure the others are still sleeping. 

I will have you both know that my expansive vocabulary and immaculate grammar and spelling etiquette is unmatched. I just choose to save time by using shorthand. >:(  
Also… noon is fine...  
You climb into bed and get comfy before replying. 

Great, she’ll see you then oh literary genius Yangathan. We’ll be waiting.  
He doesn’t even bother fighting back his smile anymore. It's not like anyone is awake to question him. 

Yangathan has a nice ring to it…  
Also i know you’re just joking, but please… please confirm that when i come over there will be no stalker. We’ve taken it too far and i really am getting a little nervous.  
You roll your eyes.

Ofc there’s no stalker weirdo! I’ll see you at noon. Don’t be late or a stalker is going to be the least of your worries~  
His smile only gets wider. 

You’re so hostile y/n :(

Good night Yangathan. 

G’night y/n.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

When YangYang gets to your apartment the next day, you’re still asleep. His phone call wakes you. When you see it’s him you jump up, still only in your sleep shirt and underwear you run to the front door. Without thinking you grab his jacket to cover yourself with. It isn’t until he’s staring at you with an amused smirk on his face that you realise your mistake. 

“Y/n, if you didn’t want to give it back, you could have just said that.” 

You scoff and turn around, gesturing for him to come into the house. 

“Also, weren’t you the one who said not to be late or I’d be in trouble, yet here you are,” he trails off when you turn to glare at him. He holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Not a morning person I see,” you sigh and point to your couch, silently telling him to sit and wait, before heading back towards your room, “Or should I say afternoon person.” 

You turn and shoot him another look and he laughs. You hold off on your smile until you’re in your room. You’d never had a person you’d felt so comfortable with like this and it was a nice change of pace. You quickly get dressed, fix your hair, and brush your teeth before heading back out to your living room. 

When you walk out, you find him sitting on your floor thumbing through your CD collection. 

“I’m glad to see you’re making yourself comfortable,” you say sarcastically, he jumps at your sudden reappearance. 

“And I’m glad to see that you have every WayV album todate,” he answers cheekily. 

You shrug, “Of course I do, Kun is like my brother, I have to support him.” 

YangYang nods, “Want me to sign ‘em? I know I’m your bias,” his eyebrows bounce up and down suggestively and you look at him unamused. 

“Qiankun is obviously my bias, that is why he’s already signed them all…” 

YangYang pouts, “You could have played along to spare my feelings y/n.” 

You giggle, walking over to your coffee table and grabbing a sharpie from the container in the middle of it, tossing it to him, “Here, make sure you sign it real pretty.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, waving his hand passively. 

“You hungry?” You question, walking to your kitchen.

“I’m a growing boy, y/n, of course I’m hungry,” he calls out over his shoulder. His focus very obviously on his signing. 

An hour later, the two of you are sitting at your kitchen table eating ramen and cracking jokes and that became your normal. Every Sunday YangYang would leave the dorms and come visit you. Each time you’d make a different food and you’d both tell different stories. 

As weeks and eventually months passed, everyone knew about how close the two of you had become. Everyone, including Kun, knew how the two of you felt about one another, but it didn’t matter. No matter who told you that he liked you or vice versa, the two of you never brought it up. Too afraid to possibly ruin the friendship if the other didn’t actually feel the same. 

Sure he would come over and the two of you would watch movies and sometimes cuddle, but it was all platonic right? Of course, he’d call to talk to you often, even when they were on tour or during schedules, but isn't that what best friends do? Kun called you sometimes too! And yea, the two of you would hold hands and your photo galleries were filled with pictures of one another, but like, that was just normal stuff. It couldn’t possibly mean more. Not when he was famous, focused on his career, and surrounded by millions of other girls all the time. Not when the two of you had only known each other for a year max, now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after the entirety of NCT had released their full OT23 album, they had planned to have a large party in celebration. Each member would be bringing a couple of friends or their significant other(s) and both Kun and YangYang had invited you as their plus one. So of course you couldn’t say no. 

The party was more of an intimate gathering, well as intimate as a group with 23 members could be, so after dinner when Yuta suggested that you all played spin the bottle, your jaw almost hit the floor. 

You eye Kun who is across the room talking to Taeyong’s guest, seemingly unphased by the idea. Turning to YangYang, you look at him with wide eyes while he fights back a laugh at your surprise. 

“It’s all platonic kissing y/n. We see each other almost every day. I think I’ve seen one of them naked more times than I’ve seen myself naked.” 

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t shower?” 

“Literally how did you come to that conclusion?!” 

“You have to get naked to take a shower Yangathan.” 

“Not all of us feel the need to stare at our bodies in the mirror before and after said shower y/n.” 

“Touche.”

“As I was saying,” he continues dramatically, “I’ve seen everyone in here naked or heard them getting it on. Every intimate way to see someone, I’ve seen these guys in that position. So we kiss for a bit? Who cares?” 

“I’m impressed by everyone's nonchalance…” you mumble, your face slightly flushed at the idea of having to see any of them kiss someone else or vice versa. 

Everyone eventually agrees and while Jaehyun, Johnny, and Hendery clear out the living room floor, Chittaphon yells about the rules. 

“Alright, whichever two people the bottle lands on gets a steamy round of seven minutes in heaven,” Your eyes bug out of your head. Seven whole minutes?! 

“Is he on drugs?” you whisper incredulously to YangYang who just laughs. 

Ten continues, “Everyone gets one pass, I suggest you save it for when you get Mark… He’s a bit handsy,” Mark’s face heats up as he yells out his defense about just not knowing where to put his hands, everyone laughs but you choke on your own saliva, “Taeil will keep time on his phone and yes, if you land on the same person multiple times you do in fact have to kiss them multiple times.” 

You can’t help but stare at everyone with pure shock as they sit there seemingly unphased. This is not how you expected your night to go and you surely hadn’t had enough to drink, in fact you’d drank nothing at all, so everything was too real. You curse yourself for not taking a hit of the blunt Lucas offered you earlier. 

“Since the only person who is new to everyone here is y/n, why don’t we have her spin the bottle first?” Haechan offers. 

Your head snaps up to look at him, you try to control the daggers that you’re aching to throw with your gaze and force a smile instead, “Does anyone have a drink first?” 

Everyone laughs and Jaemin slides the bottle across the floor to you. Swallowing heavily, you crawl to the center of the large circle, noting that the only people missing are Jisung and Chenle. Renjun, Shotaro, and Sungchan are the only ones who seem as nervous as you. There are only ten females, while the rest of the guests were members of the group and the five back-up dancers you’d seen in their past performances. You were less nervous about kissing someone and more nervous about being too awkward. You spin the bottle hard and pray to whatever gods were listening to give you someone that wouldn’t be too much. When the bottle lands on one of the female guests you have to keep yourself from cheering allowed. 

The girl lets go of Jeno’s hand and smiles at you, you smile back. She takes your hand and leads you to a closet down the hall. The seven minutes passes by quickly and you both leave winded when Taeil calls time. Everyone hoots and hollers as you both take your places. 

“Be careful y’all,” the girl starts, “she is a great kisser.” Your face flushes at the compliment and the girl shoots you a wink. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you reply cheekily, earning a playful push from Doyoung who was on the other side of you, very clearly intoxicated. 

He is the next to spin, when the bottle lands on Jungwoo he grins and Jungwoo groans, “Doyoung doesn’t even kiss he just talks about how your performances have been, please save me,” he calls out as Doyoung drags him towards the closet. 

Everyone in the circle chats and makes jokes until the seven minutes is up. Out comes a happy Doyoung and a very obviously drained Jungwoo. Everyone bursts into laughter at the two of them before the bottle is passed to the next person. As the game progresses you end up kissing a back-up dancer named Hyunseung, another female guest named Eunji, and Mark-- who was in fact handsy. Though, after you finally got your hands on some alcohol (courtesy of Johnny), you found yourself not minding much. Not to mention it really was because he didn’t know where to put his hands. 

By the time it gets around to YangYang, everyone is some form of under the influence, drunk, high, or in Jaehyun’s case, both. So when YangYang spun the bottle and “accidentally” hit it to land on you, the only person to notice was Kun. Who just smiled and shook his head. When the others noticed who it had landed on the room erupted into cheers. 

“Finally!” Shotaro yelled loudly, before Renjun clamped a hand over his mouth. His outburst made you blush and YangYang’s reaction was no different. Especially, as everyone else began agreeing with the otter of a boy. 

YangYang held his hand out and helped you to your feet, “C’mon weirdo,” he said, his eyes not meeting yours. 

As he led you to the closet, you vaguely heard Taeyong tell Taeil not to bother with the timer, while Lucas complained about only having been kissed once and Sungchan slurred something about needing to vomit. 

Though you’d been in the closet four other times that night, it hadn’t felt so compact until that very moment. YangYang was only 5’10, not giant by any means, but being in such close proximity (and the alcohol you’d had) made him seem like a giant for some reason. 

“YangYang?” your voice comes out breathy and you fight the urge to punch yourself in the eye for seeming so soft. 

The base of a smirk begins to form on his lips, but he thinks better of it, instead option to cup your chubby face in both of his hands, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he mumbles as his lips ghost yours. Before you can say anything in response, he is kissing you, hard. He kisses you like a starved man, like your kiss is oxygen and he’s been drowning for days. 

His lips are soft against yours. He wastes no time shoving his tongue into your mouth, smothering the small whimper you make, but it doesn’t go unnoticed. YangYang’s tongue licks at every inch of your mouth, before he sucks on your tongue. Your mouth tastes like the chocolate liquor you’d been sipping on and he smiles softly into the kiss. His hands move from your face to run across your body, they aren’t too adventurous, still holding on to the nerves he entered with. One finds the tuck of your love handles, grabbing it roughly, making another noise leave your lips while the other comes to the back of your head, loosely tangling in your hair, trying to pull you further into a kiss that you are already being smothered by. 

Your chest burns with the need for air, but you don’t want to stop yet, scared that if you pull away he’ll become discouraged, so instead your push against him, kissing him with more fervor. Sucking the air from his lungs just like he was doing to you. You begin to think to yourself that if you could kiss him even harder you would and all the while he’s hoping that this kiss will meld the two of you into one, so you can really feel how much he loves you, how happy this is making him. 

The two of you pull away at the same time, panting heavily. His hand on the back of your head doesn’t leave, but the other comes up as he drags his thumb across your wet and swollen bottom lip. Without really thinking much, you take his thumb into your mouth. You suck on it hesitantly and he lets out a hum of content. 

Enamored doesn’t even begin to describe how YangYang feels about you normally, but you standing here, his thumb in your mouth, your lips puffy and wet with evidence of the intense kiss you’ve shared. His heart beat speeds up as you suck his thumb in earnest, your eyes looking up at his so innocently. He swears he’s going to come unhinged. 

“C’mon,” is all he says before removing his hands from you and opening the door. He drags you out of the closet and to an empty bedroom. From the sounds of it the party is still in full swing in the living room and YangYang could almost cry with how happy he is that he doesn’t have to worry. Closing and locking the bedroom door behind him, his eyes meet yours. His chest rises as if he is already out of breath. 

“Y/n, I’m sorry if this is a bit blunt but I’ve been waiting so long and I’ve never in my life felt this strongly about someone. I just- I love you so much and I don’t want to lose any of this confidence. I don’t want to waste this opportunity, especially if it’s only going to be this once in a lifetime opportunity. Can I please fuck you?” 

Your mouth falls open in shock, “So, I love you too, I- This is such a backwards type of confession, you fuckin’ weirdo! And what do you mean ‘fuck me’, there are literally like thirty other people just down the hall Yangathan!” 

His eyes are pleading as he stares at you, “Absolutely not,” you hiss, “who’s room are we even in right now?” 

YangYang pauses to look around and you throw your hands up in exasperation, “You don’t even fucking know who’s room we’re in.” You are completely astonished by his reckless abandon. 

“It’s Mark and Jaehyun’s room,” he replies hastily, after noticing some sort of laminated maple leaf and Jaehyun’s jacket on the back of the door, as if it's going to change your mind. 

You look at him wide eyed and he shrugs a bit, “They won’t mind!” 

“I don’t think you can just assume they won’t mind if you fuck me on one of their beds!” 

“Well would you prefer I go fucking ask first?!” 

“No!” you exclaim, “I’d prefer we just did it at my place.” 

YangYang looks at you, panicked, “I can’t wait that long!” He gestures sheepishly to the bulge you can see through his pants. 

You groan and roll your eyes, “Well how is it my fault that you got hard so fast?” 

“It’s your fault because you decided to be so hot, and soft, and” he points a finger at you accusingly, “you are the one who decided to suck on my thumb like that! How was I supposed to not get turned on? You looked so-” 

“Alright! Alright!” you exclaim, pacing back and forth in front of him, “We can fuck here,” YangYang let’s out an excited ‘yes!’ but you cut him off with, “but we’re doing it on the floor!” 

He throws his head back and groans in dissatisfaction. 

“On the floor, take it or leave it!”

“Fine, fine,” he sighs, “But! I get to top.” 

You look at him stupidly, “YangYang, who else did you think was gonna top? Fuckin’ Jaehyun?” 

“I just didn’t think you were a bottom?” 

“This isn’t a game of fucking Jenga, YangYang! Plus, we’ve cuddled how many times?” 

“A lot,” he answered, defeated. 

“And how many times have I been the big spoon?” 

“Never,” he sighs. 

“Never. Exactly. Now-” He cuts you off, by pressing his lips to yours again. His large hand comes and rests gently around your throat. He barely applies any pressure at all, but it already has you reeling. 

As he pulls away, he takes your bottom lip between his teeth, biting it enough to make you inhale sharply, pulling it just to watch it pop back into place. His hand never leaves your throat, even as he speaks, “Someone is awfully quiet now, huh?” 

You go to say something sarcastic, but he tightens his grip, almost like a warning, so you hold in your snarky remarks. 

“Since we’re doing this on the floor,” his eyes set in a mirthless glare, “then why don’t you take off these clothes and get down there,” you swallow thickly at his tone change, “I’ll join you.” 

YangYang chuckles to himself at the way you eagerly remove your clothes, but the laugh gets caught in his throat when he’s finished removing his own clothing and you’re stood in front of each other, naked.

You do your best to be discreet about the way your eyes trail down his thin and toned body. When your gaze reaches his cock you find yourself forgetting how to breathe. It was perfect, genuinely. In length and width, the tip is the same pretty pink color as his lips. He’s ogling you just the same. His eyes happily catch on each expanse of flesh, you just look so damn beautiful. Each tuck and roll has his hands itching to be on you and he surely doesn’t fight the urge. 

He unapologetically grabs out you. Pulling you close, his hands are a wonderful combination of rough and tender. His big hands quickly find their way to your breasts and he wastes no time latching on to them. YangYang’s grip is merciless as he massages them haphazardly. A small whine leaves your lips as he grabs your face roughly and tilts your head to the side. Bending down, he sucks harshly on the column of your neck, leaving dark marks in his wake. His hand drops from your face and his lips move further down, sucking your right nipple into his mouth. His left hand massaging your left tit as to not leave it unattended. Your soft whines become gentle pants and he switches and his tongue comes to lap at your left nipple. 

When YangYang stands back up, he grabs your waist, pulling you against him. His hard dick presses against you and you hold back a whimper, only then realizing how needy you were actually feeling. 

“Let’s lay down,” he says as he stares into your eyes. You nod and you both awkwardly lay on the floor. You are grateful for the cleanliness of the room but decide that this probably isn’t the time to voice your content at their tidiness. Instead opting to take your bottom lip into your mouth as you look up at YangYang. His eyes hold a tenderness that you hadn’t ever experienced before and when he breaks eye contact in order to move on to the other parts of your body, you still feel seen. Once again you feel his fingers ghosting lovingly over all of your curves, tracing the round of your stomach and the dips of extra skin. His lips left hasty kisses over every inch of you making your face heat up. 

“You’re so damn beautiful y/n,” he mumbles, “I’m so so lucky to be able to have you like this, see you like this. I promise to make you feel good m’kay? I promise to be so good to you and this gorgeous body of yours, alright?’ 

“A-alright,” you mewl. 

“Good girl,” he responds before he places his hands on your thighs, and squeezes them. YangYang pulls this apart gently and you watch as his eyes glaze over with want. 

“Pretty,” he murmurs before he rubs his fingers up and down your now exposed pussy, “When did you go and get so wet baby?” 

Your response is just a weak whimper and he the corners of his lips turn up almost victoriously. He doesn’t make you answer, instead he pulls his fingers away for a second to admire the way your slick makes them shine in the light. Your face feels like it’s on fire as he looks at his fingers with something like appreciation. Without leaving time for you to say or beg for anything in he’s returned them to your leaking hole, pushing them inside of you with ease. 

A perennial moan leaves your lips as he stretches you out with his two fingers. He quickly sets a pace that has you flutter around him in what seems like mere seconds. His thumb rubs lazy circles on your clit as he continues to fuck his fingers into you. 

“Such a good girl,” he coos, “gonna let me add another one?” 

You reply with a breathy “mhm” and he smiles, slowly easing a third finger into you. Your eyes almost roll back at the feeling. 

“You’re taking my fingers so well,” he praises over the moans leaving your mouth, “gonna fuck you properly soon. Are you ready for that pretty girl?” 

“P-please YangYang,” he just smiles at your answer, his thumb rubbing a bit faster as he presses soft kisses to your thighs. 

“Cum on my fingers first baby.” 

All you could do was nod as he sped up the thrust of his fingers, leaving you squirming underneath him. As he curled them inside of you, you gasped, your hips jumping a bit at the feeling. 

“Oh? Did you like that?” He teased, repeating the same ‘come-hither’ motion again, “You’re wrapping around me so tight baby, you about to cum for me?” 

Instead of replying with words, your body answered instead as you came around his fingers. He continued to fuck them into you, through your orgasm, making your legs shake slightly with overstimulation. Shamelessly he shoved the fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. 

“You taste so good, I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

“Hush,” you panted out, embarrassed. 

He laughed softly as he positioned his thin body between your plush thighs, grabbing them and making you wrap them around his waist. 

“Are you ready?” 

“The real question, is are you ready sir?” 

“You’re acting a bit too cocky for someone who just creamed on my fingers.” 

“Ew, why would you say that?!” 

“To remind you of your place.” 

You looked at him with wide eyes, his response working both to shock you and shut you up. YangYang just smirked, before wrapping his hand around himself and lining up with you. Slowly he pushed into you, his cock stretching you out just a little more than his fingers had, and effectively making you moan wantonly. 

It was YangYang’s turn to be surprised, not at all expecting you to moan so freely.

“What did you get so fucked out on my fingers you forgot where we were?” His voice was harsh.

“S-sorry, just felt good, wasn’t thinking,” you breathed out nervously. 

The tips of his ears reddened at your open confession, “I’m- I’m glad you feel so good,” he responded before pulling out and pushing back into you. 

You covered your mouth with your forearm, trying to keep your moans down, but when YangYang grabbed your hips and sped up his thrusts it was almost impossible. As much as he loved hearing you, especially when he was the one causing you pleasure, he didn’t want to risk Taeyong using his master key and opening the door to find you splayed out on the floor beneath him, so his hand once again made purchase on your throat. His grip instantly tighter than it had before. 

You liked it far more than you would have told him vocally, but once again your body was letting him know how you felt by clenching around him. The sudden extra tightness had him sucking in air harshly through his teeth, jaw clenched, but god did it spur him on. He humped into you faster, watching your mouth fall open in a tiny gasp, the moans and whimpers that left your lips, still louder than what was safe. It made him proud. 

“For someone who was so worried about everyone down the hall, you sure are being real noisy,” he huffed, working hard to fight back his own sounds of pleasure. 

“Tell me princess, do I make you feel good? You sure make me feel good.” 

YangYang leaned down, his mouth next to your ear, letting his moans quietly spill out just for you to hear. Your legs involuntarily tightened around his waist, smooshing him in between them and he had to focus real hard on not cumming prematurely. Instead he took the added leverage and fucked into you deeper. 

Your eyes rolled back as his cock hit each and every part inside of you. Your cunt fluttered around him as if it had its own heartbeat and he loved every single second of it. 

“It’s like you were built just for me baby, you just take me so well and god,” his words get caught in his throat when you clench around him extra hard, “I’m so close. Are you close princess?” 

You nod fervently and he brings his thumb back down to your clit. The harsh circles his presses against the erogenous bundle, accompanied by the unrelenting pace of his hips has you seeing stars. The familiar pleasurable burning in your tummy comes back as you near your second orgasm. He knows your close by the way your moans turn into incessant pants and whimpers. 

“C-cum with me baby,” he grunts out as he works hard to keep his pace steady. A few more thrusts and circles of his rough thumb on your clit, you’re both coming undone together. He buries himself inside you, letting your orgasm milk him through his own. 

When you both come down from the rush of ecstasy, he is left hovering over you. His smile is wide as he stares at your flushed face and you can’t help but to return the same expression. He pulls out slowly and carefully, working hard not to make a mess on the boys’ floor. 

YangYang hurries to the rooms bathroom to grab a towel, when he opens the door he yelps. You jump and curse yourself for moving too much. 

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You call out. 

After some aggressive shuffling and a thud, YangYang comes back with a warm rag, a sheepish look on his face. 

You’re already annoyed, “What?”

He laughs awkwardly, kneeling down to clean you up, “Well, uhm, would you like the good news or the bad news?” 

Your expression is dead and instead of making eye contact, he cleans you diligently, “The bad news.”

“Good, because there is no good news,” he says, “so uhm, Jaemin has been in here the entire time.” 

“Huh?!” You scream. 

“Heeeyyy, y/n,” Jaemin calls out softly from the bathroom. 

“YangYang when I get dressed and we get out of here I’m going to kill you.” 

“Wow so you were your own stalker! Impressive.” 

“Not the fucking time.”

“I’m sorry y/n,” he cries out, “I didn’t know he was in here!” 

“I just needed to use the bathroom, but then I heard you guys talking and I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but then the moment got really intense and by that time it was too late so I just sat in here.” Jaemin explains quickly, his words slightly slurred. 

“Na, I’m so sorry you had to hear all of that,” you punch YangYang in the arm.

“Ow,” he pouts softly, rubbing the spot that you punched him. 

“It’s okay y/n, you sound really pretty, so I didn’t mind,” you can hear the drunk smile on his face. 

“Oh my god,” you mumbled as you cover your face in embarrassment. 

“Shut up Jaemin!” YangYang yells, earning a small ‘sorry’ from the boy still trapped in the bathroom. 

You clamber up off the floor and put your clothes back on before walking to the bathroom and looking at Jaemin, “C’mon, lets go back out there. Please dear god don’t tell anyone about this, Na.”

“My lips are sealed,” he says, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. 

You smile at him gratefully, but as soon as you all step foot back in the living room, it seems that the zip and key were lost along the way. 

“YangYang and y/n just has sex on Mark and Jaehyun’s floor and I got to listen in!” 

“What the fuck?!” YangYang shouts, smacking Jaemin across the back of the head. 

“Why our floor?” Mark cries out while Jaehyun just laughs. 

“It was the closest room,” you mumble and Mark guffaws, throwing his hands in the air, defeated. 

“You should have just fucked in the closet,” Kun states matter-of-factly. 

“Okay,” you begin, crossing your arms over your chest, “Next time we’ll fuck in the closet and make sure everyone can hear.” 

“I heard!” Jaemin announces again and YangYang grabs him by the ear. 

“We are leaving now!” You exclaim while everyone around you yells out teasing words, “Yeah yeah yeah, I fucked YangYang on the floor, half of you here won’t even be sober enough to remember it.” You quipped, grabbing YangYang’s hand and walking out the door. 

“Y/n, I-” 

“Shut up, you’re on my shit list. We just started dating and you’re already on my shit list.” 

“So we’re dating?” He asks excitedly. 

“Duh weirdo. Now can you please walk me back home because I need to shower and forget that Jaemin announced to everyone and their dog that he heard us fucking.” 

“You weren’t so worried about anyone hearing you, when my dick was in you.”

“If you ever want it in me again I suggest you shut up while you’re ahead.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” He says smiling that same smile you saw on the first day you met him.


	18. Punishment - Hard Dom! Yeonjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - spanking, light dacryphilia, orgasm denial, degradation, squirting, overstimulation, mention of asphyxiation (briefly not really at all tbh but i’ll put the warning), creampie

“Is that what you do now, y/n,” Yeonjun said darkly as he closed the door behind him. 

“Yeonie, I really don’t understand what I did wrong,” you replied softly. 

It was true, you didn’t understand what had him so worked up. So what if you had laughed at some of Soobin’s jokes? Did that really warrant him dragging you away from the party? You were just doing your best to have fun! You didn’t even want to be there in the first place. 

As you fall deeper into your thoughts and begin getting a little angry yourself, Yeonjun’s voice pulls you back to your surroundings. 

“You really don’t know, y/n,” He turns to you with a look that is something mixed between seething and incredulous.

“All I did was laugh at his jokes!” 

He scoffs, “And his jokes were so funny that you put your hand on his thigh?” You stare at the boy before you stupidly. His tall frame is towering over yours as you back up and sit on the edge of his bed, “Or maybe they were just so fucking hilarious that you had to lean into him every time he told one and give him that flirty little giggle of yours” 

Now that Yeonjun was standing directly in front of you, you could see the anger in his eyes, the way the tips of his ears reddened, and his jaw clenched. It all made you swallow harder, you were almost afraid. 

The tall boy leaned down mockingly in front of you, “Tell me Kitten, were his jokes really that funny? Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t see you flirting? Did you genuinely think you could feed me that bullshit excuse as an answer and I’d be content.” 

The way he was looking at you and the words he was saying, had a pink hue climbing up your cheeks. As your gaze shifted to the floor, Yeonjun’s hand grabbed your face roughly forcing you to look at him, “What, are you feeling guilty now Kitten? Kind of pathetic that you’re so easily swayed. Was it because I wasn’t giving you enough attention tonight? Was this your way of getting back at me?” 

“N-no, I wasn’t even trying to flirt,” your eyes widened at the hostility, “I was just trying to have fun.” 

“Ahh,” he says feigning understanding, “Just having fun,” he dropped his hand from your face and stood back up to his full height.

“You never were good at lying Kitten, but that’s okay, I’m gonna make sure you remember who you belong to and by the time I’m done with you, I’m sure they’ll all know too.” 

He wraps his hand around your throat, squeezing in warning as he pulls you up from your seated position. You comply with wide eyes, surprised by his aggressive actions. As soon as you’re standing, he turns you around and pulls your soft, plush body against his own. 

“Hands up,” he growls in your ear and instantly your hands are in the air. He haphazardly pulls your shirt from your body. You are grateful that he is more gentle with your bra when he removes it, but the rugged hands that replace it are harsh. Now that your neck is free of his hand, he presses his lips against it. 

Yeonjun’s soft kisses leave you completely unprepared for him sinking his teeth into the junction between your neck and shoulder. The yelp you let out makes him chuckle. He moves your body forward with his own and when you are close enough to the bed, he is pushing you on to it. Once again a yelp leaves your mouth, but this time it is met with his cold voice. 

“Ass up,” he commands. You get onto your knees and push your ass up, pressing your top half to bed underneath you. 

“Don’t move,” Yeonjun says. 

“Yes sir,” you whimper, laying as still as possibly. After a moment of russling behind you, you feel the bed dip behind you. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” His voice is clipped, his anger obvious.

“Yes sir. Orange.”

“Good.”

You jump lightly at his unexpected touch, his hands rub and massage your ass, before moving to pull your pants off your body. The removal mimics that of your shirt in its hostility. As soon as there is no fabric in his way, his hand comes down. The smack on your ass has you lurching forwards, the pain making you inhale through your teeth. 

“Count them or I’ll start over,” is your only warning before his hand connects again. 

“Two,” you mumble out and he tsks. 

“Where are your manners? Start again.” This time when his hand comes down again a pained mewl leaves your lips. 

“One,” you breathe out, “Thank you sir.” 

Again and again his gigantic hand smacks down on the tender flesh of your ass. You aren’t sure when you started crying, but there were two things that you were sure of. One, Yeonjun was unapologetically enjoying it and two, that with the force of each hit that's been landed, you will struggle to sit down for the foreseeable future.

When you’ve successfully counted to twenty he stops. Instead of making sure that you’re okay, he tells you to roll over. Yeonjun watches impatiently as you lay on your back. As soon as you’re comfortable, his hands are grabbing your thick thighs and spreading your legs apart, his eyes never leaving your tear stained face. He feels his heart lurch. Yeonjun had never made you cry before, not from something like this especially, but for some reason it had his dick twitching. 

You look up at him expectantly, but when he shoves two fingers into you, it is definitely the last thing you expected. Your mouth opens in a silent yelp, but he just smirks. 

“I could see you were so wet that there really wasn’t any point in trying to be slow with you,” he watches your face contorted in pleasure, “did getting spanked so harshly really turn you on or were you wet prior to that? Hmm? Did I make you wet like this or was it Soobin?” He spat, the thrust of his fingers speeding up. 

“Y-you,” you moan out loudly, “Only you, it was you.” Your words come out broken like you’re begging for him to believe you and he does. As proof he presses his thumb roughly against your clit. The pressure increases your pleasure. Your moans get louder as you near your orgasm and Yeonjun watches you with a smirk. As the warm feeling in your tummy begins to spread and you begin clamping down around his fingers, he removes them. Leaving you staring up at him in shock as the orgasm that was undoubtedly about to leave you breathless, instead leaves your body all together. A small wine leaves your lips and he scoffs. 

“C’mon kitten,” his voice sharp, “You aren’t stupid enough to think that I’d let you cum so easily, are you?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes are dark as he stares down at you. Your eyes begin to well with tears and he starts to feel almost guilty for the way it makes him want to treat you. Once again, without warning, he is pushing his fingers back into you. Your back arches and the moan you let out is without a doubt loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment. He doesn’t wait very long before pushing in a third finger and the new stretch has you seeing stars already, but when his thumb presses back against your clit your body lurches. Your thighs begin closing around his wrist and forearm as his long fingers press deeper into you. 

His free hand slaps at the inside of your left thigh and you keen, “You know better,” he hisses in warning and you slowly pull your thighs apart again. Yeonjun spreads his fingers a bit inside of you before pushing purposefully against your g-spot. The feeling of your orgasm comes rushing back to you, your moans getting breathy, your eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure that is even better than before, but just like with the first orgasm, Yeonjun rips it away from you.  
He quickly pulls his fingers from you and this time the tears fall freely from your eyes. Your chest heaves and Yeonjun chuckles darkly, as he messily wipes the wetness from his fingers on your plush thighs. 

“God, what a messy fuckin cunt,” he says cheekily, “you’re making a mess all over the bed. Maybe I should just leave you like this tonight.” 

Your eyes shoot open, tears still spilling as you sit up a bit, “Please don’t,” you sob, “I need you, I need to cum, please, please don’t leave me like this.” 

Yeonjun doesn’t respond, instead bringing his hand to his hard cock, stroking it languidly. You watch as he pumps his hand over it’s length, his thumb rubbing over the slit, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Soft sighs leave his lips and his eyes trail over your body. He can’t decide if he’d rather looks at your tear soaked face or the way your dripping cunny clenches around nothing at the sight of him fucking his fist. 

He stops only to spread your thighs further apart in order to slot himself between them. He taps the head of dick against your aching clit and you lay back again fully, a whimper leaving your lips. When you finally feel it pressed against your sopping hole your hands bunch up the sheets in anticipation. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” he commands and instantly his name is leaving your lips. You yell it out loud and unashamed. As he pushes his length into you, his name turns into an almost guttural moan. He doesn’t give you time to adjust, not that you needed it. Yeonjun’s pace is brutal and earnest. 

“Fuck,” he grunts, “Your dirty little pussy won’t stop clenching around me.” 

You can’t form words to reply, especially not with the high that had previously been taken away before slamming into you. Without warning you are squirting around him and his hips are no longer moving. His eyes are wide in awe as he pulls out of you and watches the wetness spray out of you and coat his abdomen, the bed, and your own thighs. 

“Holy shit, that was hot,” he whispers as your body spasms a bit below him. Yeonjun doesn’t give you long to recover before he is back inside of you. 

“My pretty, dirty, little slut,” he has your wet thighs pushed back, folding you to the best of his ability as he ruts into you, more feral than before, “Squirting all over me like that and still taking me so well, what a whore.” 

His words are harsh and his eyes are glazed over, but for some reason it sounds endearing. You can’t think about it much because the pang of overstimulation is starting to grow and as it mixes with the pleasure you find your mind going blank. You squeeze his cock and he hisses, mumbling out a string of curse words. Yeonjun’s grip on your thighs is bruising and the way he has you pressed into the bed, bent in half, makes it hard for you to breathe properly. You’re a little light headed and you feel another orgasm approaching. He feels you tighten around him and sneers. 

“Are you going to cum again, already,” he chides, “just when I think you can’t get any filthier you prove me wrong,” Yeonjun thrusts in particularly hard and you cry out. 

“You’re just a nasty, cock hungry, kitten aren’t you?” He questions expectantly, “Want me to make you cum again kitty? Hmm?” 

“Please,” you choke out and that is all he needs to hear. Yeonjun places one of your thighs over his shoulder, bringing the other wrap around his waist. The new angle allows him to fill you up a little more, his cock head pressing against your cervix with each thrust. A few hard pistons of his hips and you’re coming undone around him. A silent scream leaves your lips as he fucks you through the orgasm. 

Yeonjun still doesn’t stop and when you come back down with his dick still pumping in and out of you can’t help but mewl and squirm. The overstimulation now becomes too much, but he doesn’t care. His large hands grip your hips and keep you in place as he grumbles, “Quit squirming and take my cock how I’m giving it to you.” 

Sobs wrack your body as he fills you over and over again, “P-please,” you hiccup. When Yeonjun’s eyes meet yours, his thrusts become unsteady. 

“F-fuck,” he breathes, “Y-you look so fucking pretty when you c-cry for me kitty,” he praises before finally reaching his end. Yeonjun presses into you deeply as his cum fills you to the brim. He pants through his high, head thrown back in pleasure. 

He gently takes your leg off his shoulder and leans down, bringing his sweat damped forehead to yours, “You’re mine y/n, I’m sorry I was so rough with you I just,” his cheeks redden, “you look nice when you cry for my cock.” 

Your eyes widen at his confession and you look away. He laughs softly and grabs your face gently making you look at him. The palm of his hand rests on your cheek and he gently strokes your face with his thumb, “You were so good for me princess. I’m a bit surprised you didn’t use your safe word, which I guess means that you liked it too, yeah?” 

You nod sheepishly and his smile grows, “I’m going to uhm, remove myself from you and then I’ll get the bath ready, m’kay?” 

“Yessir,” you croak out and he chuckles. 

“We should also probably apologize to the boys later,” He says before pressing a kiss to your lips happily.


	19. Teammates - Dom! Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings- spanking, hate sex, degradation, mention of "choking”, he slaps your punani (once) klasjhdflak

The boys have long gotten used to you, to the point that they can’t even really remember a time where you weren’t part of their team, but then there is chittaphon. he’s the one who refuses to budge, always mumbling shit about how you don’t do anything for the team and how it was just luck that got you as far as you are. 

When you guys end up losing your final hockey tournament of the season everyone is devastated and it takes ten all of five seconds to start yelling at you. “you should have taken the fucking shot!” he screams. At first you try to deflect it, you guys are still on the ice after all and jeno is quick to come to your rescue. He steps in between you and ten and quickly ushers him away. 

the others pat you on the back and swear that it wasn’t your fault and really it wasn’t! you were all just up against a tough team and the fact that you all made it as far as you did was impressive. The game was long and well fought, definitely one that was going to be talked about for a while. 

that night after you all meet with your coach for dinner, you guys decide to take the party elsewhere. elsewhere ends up being your flat and everything is going just fine... until everyone starts drinking. you, sungchan, haechan, and ten max out pretty quickly. the light banter suddenly starts to take a harsher undertone when yangyang jokes about how clumsy you could be and ten mumbles “that explains why she fumbles so much on the ice.” 

normally you’d ignore it, but after having had so many drinks you find the words slipping out of your mouth before you can catch them, “at least i’m naturally clumsy, what’s your excuse?” you stand to go grab a snack from the kitchen, but he stands too reading your motions as hostility. 

“fuck you,” he spits as he grabs your shirt and pulls you closer, his face inches from yours. 

the boys cry out a chorus of woah’s and scramble to their feet, but you grab his shirt in your hands, far past angry. 

“oh, you wish you could,” you chide as yangyang and jeno work to remove his hands from your shirt, and haechan and mark do the same with your balled up fists. 

“you’d never be so fuckin’ lucky,” chittaphon slurs as he lets go and the boys pull him away. 

“oh shut up ten, you wanna fuckin kiss me so bad,” your voice is teasing but your eyes are seething.

sungchan looks at you with furrowed brows and then to the other boys, “yo, what did she say?” 

Instead of anyone responding, ten just scoffs and shakes yangyang and jeno off of him before turning, grabbing his coat from the floor and walking out. with a sigh winwin apologizes, slips on his shoes, grabs the ones ten left and follows after him. 

the rest of them leave once they’ve made sure you’re safely in bed. mark even leaves a cup of water and some pain killers by your bed for the morning. when you finally wake up the next day, you’re groggy and you are infinitely grateful that your hangover isn’t as bad as you thought it’d be. 

you head to your kitchen to make something greasy to eat, when you are met with a sharp knocking on your door. you look at it wearily trying to remember if you were expecting any guests. when you open the door ten is the last person you expect to be standing on the other side. your eyes instantly set into a glare and he matches your angry gaze. 

“I'm coming in,” he states before brushing past you. 

you scoff as his shoulder clips yours and he steps into your apartment. He slips off his shoes and turns to you, watching as you close the door. 

“before you say anything to piss you me off-” 

“you’re the one who came here you assha-” 

“I want to apologise for saying rude things to you yesterday,” he says over you, his gaze on the floor. 

you cross your arms and look at him incredulously, “an apology is just supposed to make me un-angry?” 

“You should be grateful that I apologized at all,” he answers matter-of-factly. 

“Why are you such an asshole?” 

“because i worked my ass off to get on this team and then you come out of nowhere with subpar abilities and get a pass,” he crosses his arms and looks down at you. 

you step closer, the rage from last night returning, your chest almost touches his and you look up at him, “i work just as hard as you do, if not harder. Maybe you’d be a better player if you-” 

Chittaphon cuts you off, pushing you against the door behind you, his hands coming up and resting firmly on either side of your head. His eyes are dark and his voice clipped, “Don’t tell me how to be a better player y/n, I’ve been on this team far longer than you have.” 

When you were this close last night the liquid courage must have been in full swing, because now that you are caged between his arms you are beginning to forget how to breathe properly. You want to continue telling him off, but it’s getting harder and harder to keep your eyes from drifting to his lips. 

“Awful quiet y/n,” he says with a smirk, as he notices your unsteady breathing, “What was it that you said last night?” 

Ten leans down, his breath fanning across your ear, “You wanna kiss me so bad.” 

“Oh fuck you,” you reply softly. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asks cockily. 

You push him away and walk around him, heading back towards the kitchen, “If that is all you wanted you can let yourself out,” your voice curt as you try and regain your composure. 

His hand clamps around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks, you don’t have time to ask him what in the fresh fuck he’s doing, because his lips are quickly pressed against yours. The kiss is just as rough as his words had been. You two move in a flurry of hands and flying clothes. His jacket, your shirt, then his, and then your bra, your lips only parting long enough to remove the next item of clothing until you’re both naked. Ten’s hands are rough on your body, grabbing with blatant disregard towards if they left any marks. You two stumble awkwardly into your living room. He wastes no time turning your around and bending your soft body over the couch. He laughs at the gasp that leaves your mouth at the force of his push. 

Ten’s hands happily grab the flesh of your ass. He oggles as it spills out of his grasp. He tests your comfort level, pulling his hand away only to connect again with a somewhat gentle slap. When your only protest is a small whimper, he smirks, and does again with more force, pulling a genuine moan from your lips. 

He guffaws, bending over your body. His dick presses against you as he wraps your hair in a fist and pulls your head back, “I should have known you liked it rough,” he hisses. 

Chittaphon releases his grip and stands back up, bringing his fingers between your legs and pushing two fingers inside of you. The smirk on his face never leaves, especially not after your start moaning unabashedly. 

“God are you always this loud?” he teases. 

“Fuck you-” your words breathy and hold none of the malice you wish they did, but they spur him on nonetheless. His fingers press into you with a new fervor, like he has a point to prove and it doesn’t take him long to prove it. 

Ten curls his fingers in you one, two, three times and you come undone on them a long moan leaving your lips. 

“Messy and loud,” he chastises as he pulls his fingers from your dripping core. 

You open your mouth, but all that leaves it is lewd whine as he slides his length into you. He tries to hold in his own pleasured groan as you clamp down around him, to no avail. 

“For someone talking about me being loud, you sure are making a lot of noise,” you pants out as his hands grip your hips tightly. 

He slows his thrusts in response, instead working harder to push deeper into you, and boy does he. Ten is splitting you open on his cock, it’s tip pressing against your cervix with each sharp thrust. Each drag of his dick inside of you has you seeing stars. You don’t know when you open your mouth and beg him to move faster, but he doesn’t tease you for it, instead happily complying. 

He spanks your ass as he pistons his hips into you, making your pussy spasm around him. The new tightness has him whimpering a bit. 

“S-so tight,” he murmurs, bringing his hand down again. 

His moans become a bit whiny, but he can’t hold them back, not with how good he feels being buried so deep inside you. The noises he makes help bring you closer and closer to your second orgasm. 

When his breath catches in his throat and he begins whispering out a chorus of “oh fuck’s” and “so good’s” you can’t help but clench around him. 

Ten’s thrusts begin losing pattern and you can’t help but smile to yourself, knowing that he’ll finish before you do a second time, and it doesn’t take long before that comes to fruition. 

He pulls out of you and pumps his dick through his orgasm, his hot cum spurting onto your back and ass. It’d be a bit gross, but the sound of his fucked out moans make it all worth it. As soon as he comes down from his high, he is met with your teasing words. 

“Already?” you mock with a fake pout, moving to stand up properly.

His hand comes to the back of your head and he pushes you back over the arm of the couch, you let out something that is a cross between a surprised yelp and a moan as he slaps your pussy. 

“Shut up and stay down,” he commands, “I have to clean you up.” 

You hear his feet padding against the tile floor of your kitchen and he returns with what you assume is a wet hand towel. Despite his normal hostility he cleans you gently and thoroughly. 

Ten’s voice by your ear makes you jump, “Do you want to cum again?” His question is genuine. 

“N-no,” you stutter out and stand up properly, he notices the red mark on your stomach from being bent over the couch and he brings his hand across it softly, “I was getting a bit uncomfy.” 

“My bad,” he says coldly as if he finally realised how kind he was being. Turning around quickly he follows his trail of clothing, putting it on along the way. By the time he back at the front door you’re both dressed again, the only proof of the previous events was the messiness of your hair and the smell of sex in the air. 

With one hand on the door handle he turns around, grabbing your throat lightly and bringing his lips to your ear once again, “Next time you’re gonna cum all over my cock, just like you did my fingers. Twice.” 

And with that he opens the door and walks out, leaving you standing there stupidly. When you finally regain your composure, you lock the door and return to the kitchen. When you check your phone you have a message from Sicheng. 

"I hope he apologized to you this morning."

You almost laugh out loud, yeah he apologized alright….


	20. Love Grows - Soft Dom! Jung Jaehyun (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a / n - i did not proof read this. i feel like this fic took me 40 years to write... i don’t know why but fuck i had no motivation for this so i really apologise if it isn’t any good. MERRY HOLIDAYS BTW. n e ways this is written with a plus-size reader in mind. anyone, of course, can read it, and i highly encourage it because i worked hard on this piece, but there needs to be a common understanding that there will be no dramatic throwing of anyone through a wall or anything lmao. like the plus-size community is hella underrated and i hope that i do all my babies justice. also please leave feedback if you have any. also please do not engage in unprotected sex unless you are in a long term relationship with a trustworthy partner. that being said please enjoy sex as much as you want with the use of aforementioned protection!

You disliked a lot of people. Your eighth grade science teacher who called you out for falling asleep one day in his class, the three boys who bullied you from the second grade until senior year, Selena Gomez based completely on the fact that she dated Justin Bieber and now you’re too far into your life to feel any different. But never in your life had you ever found an enemy. Never had you ever stumbled across someone that you would go as far as to say you hate, until you met Jung Jaehyun. 

The two of you had met in college, long after you’d gained confidence and well into the final stage of frontal lobe development. Meaning he had no excuse to be the way he was; obnoxious and cocky but in a more flippant way, having apparently had too many girls toot his horn for him. If life were to ever work in your favour you wouldn’t have ever met him, but there he was in every single sociology class you had. Of course this was due to the fact that two of you shared a major, but you’d be damned if it didn’t feel like he was taunting you on purpose. 

Every, single, day this overly charismatic , 90s rom-com image of a man would walk into the room and make a beeline for you. A smirk that you had grown to hate more and more every day, plastered to his face. He knew he pissed you off, of course he knew! That was why it was so much fun. Your immediate microaggressions felt more like a challenge to him, not to mention, he couldn’t stop now. Not when the two of you had been playing, what he considered, a nice game of cat and mouse, for almost a year and a half now. 

“Hey Princess, I can tell that you’re already happy to see me,” he purred as he slid into the seat next to you. He couldn’t help the way his smirk widened into a smile as you rolled your eyes at him, opting to open your notebook instead of answer. He rested his head in his hand as he watched you grab your pencil case from your bag and begin outlining for the lesson. 

“Always a good girl,” he said cheekily, “so prepared and ready.” 

A slow heat crawled across your cheeks, “Do you always have to talk to me like that? There are literally twenty-three other girls in this damn class.” 

“But all these other girls don’t let me play like this,” he responded. 

“Jaehyun,” you say as your turn to look at him properly, “I feel like I tell you this every single day, but I really can’t fucking stand you.” 

He bites his lip, “God I love it when you play hard to get.” 

Your face hardens, “There really is no getting through to you is there?” 

“I just know you don’t mean it,” he answers, placing his large hand on yours. You snatch your hand away quickly and bow up at him. Jaehyun laughs, “Plus, I really feel like I can just be normal around you.”   
“Harrassing me until I’m ready to beat you up, is your normal?” 

“C’mon Princess, you can’t possibly hate me that much.” 

“You’d fucking be surprised,” you mumble as the teacher walks into the class room. 

Class goes normally, Jaehyun taking every chance he had to turn around and wink or grin at you, sometimes pretending to scratch the back of head, but really hiding his large hand to make finger hearts at you, and just like that the day moved forward like clockwork. 

You walking to your classes, working hard to ignore his presence while he followed at your side, saying hi to what seemed like every human who walked by, hims, hers, theys, and everyone in between, at one point he even stopped to hi-five a little kid who was with his mother. For every second in between those random greetings, he was talking to you, well-- talking at you. About school, about his sports practice, his next game, his job, everything, and your responses were short, if they happened at all. 

Right in front of your next class he stops you. His arm shooting out and caging you against the wall next to you. Your eyes shoot open in shock and he grins widely, his dimples making small concaves on his cheeks. Before you can even open your mouth to talk, he is speaking. 

“Go on a date with me.” It isn’t a question and yet you don’t struggle at all to say no. His smile fades a bit, but his eyes stay determined. 

“I’ll make you a deal, give me one month,” he brings his free hand up and shows you his index finger, “just one. Be my girlfriend for one month, and if you don’t end up catching feelings for and falling hopelessly in love with me, I’ll leave you alone forever.” 

He watches you as you contemplate the idea. It would be so nice to finally not have to deal with him following you class to class or annoying you in said classes, but it all seemed too good to be true. I mean one month passes like it is only 2 days when you’re a busy college student. Not to mention, he was an overachieving shit head. Being on the football team as well as having a part time job and being in the drama club, how much time would you really have to see him off campus?

“What are the stipulations, and hurry up,” you say glancing at your phone, “we only have 5 minutes until class starts.” 

His smile widens again, “We be a normal couple. That means holding hands, hugs, dates, the whole nine,” this time you cut him off by holding up your index finger. 

“Try the whole 8 or 7,” you say dryly, “I will not kiss you, I will not have sex with you, and you will not distract from my studies, I’m barely passing calc as is and I’m not going to let this little game of yours get in the way.” 

Somehow his face lights up with more excitement, “Okay! Is that all?” 

You try to wrack your brain for more, but nothing important comes to mind, “Yes, for now, if I think of any other boundaries I’ll let you know, I guess.” 

He grabs your phone from your hand and turns around quickly so that you can’t grab it from him. Jaehyun taps on the screen a few times and eventually you hear his phone ringing in his pocket, “I took the liberty of adding my contact to your phone, I even gave myself a cute nickname and some emojis,” you glare at him as he passes your phone back to you and you read the contact name Daddy 💞💞 , “Also your password probably shouldn’t be all zeroes… that is super predictable,” you roll your eyes and go to walk away from him, but he calls out to you. When you stop, he grabs your small chubby hand in his large veiny one and you freeze, “Does that no kissing rule apply for cheek and or forehead kisses?” 

You notice the other student rushing to classes staring at the two of you and your brain malfunctions, “N-no, I guess not.” 

“Awesome!” he exclaims, before dragging you through the doors of your next class right as it’s beginning. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe that is how our relationship started,” you mumble in embarrassment as he grabs your hand from across the table, giving it a loving squeeze. 

“I knew you liked me y/n, no one can resist me,” his words are cocky, but his voice is oozing with love, “I really am glad I asked you to go out with me for a month. I had never wanted a relationship so badly,” you look up to meet his eyes and he grins. You look at those dimples you used to hate when you were younger, that now were one of your favorite things about him. 

“You were such a nuisance, but somewhere down the line I realised that I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have you to annoy the ever loving shit out of me,” you tease and his smile turns to a pout. 

“How are you still so bad at saying that you love me? It’s been 3 years now,” he says with a laugh and you giggle back. 

“I do love you. I think I loved you about a week and a half into that one month, and that is so ridiculous to admit. I was so confident that you’d never get to me. I was also convinced that you were the biggest player in existence.” 

“To be fair, I was,” he says with a sigh, “but the day I met you, I was hooked. No girl had really ever told me no or put up a genuine fight. The fact that you didn’t want me was the thing that made me want you at first, but then I realised that I was actually falling… Super fast, might I add,” You hide your cheeky grin behind your glass of wine and he rolls his eyes, “You were funny and hardworking. You were a challenge in every way possible and to this day you still are. You teach me something new every single day and I really don’t know what I’d do without you, y/n.” 

Jaehyun lets go of your hand and shuffles out of his booth seat, your eyes narrow in confusion as you watch him stand beside your table. He shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a black satin box and you get light headed. Your brain takes 10 extra seconds to process each one of his movements and the syllables coming out of his mouth as he kneels next to the table, his eyes sparkling brightly. 

“Y/n, since the first day I met you until this moment and forever into the future I have been and want to continue to be captivated by you and your endless beauty and brilliant mind. Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife? Will you marry me, y/n?” 

You know everyone in the dimly lit 5 star restaurant is turned around staring at you, waiting tensely for your answer. You don’t know when your hands came up to cover your mouth or when you decided to speak, but it didn’t matter. You nod quickly, “Yes, yes yes, a million times yes.” 

The restaurant erupted in applause as Jaehyun slid the engagement ring on your finger and you slid yourself from the booth seat in order to be wrapped up in his strong arms. He squeezes your plushness into his toned body, in a grip that is almost suffocating, but you don’t mind. He pulls away to kiss you lovingly and soon the claps and cheers die out leaving you two standing beside your table. 

“C’mon let’s go home, I already paid,” he said with a grin. You reach back to the table and chug what is left of your wine and he laughs, before dragging you out of the restaurant. 

The entire walk out to the car and the ride home you are staring at the beautiful ring on your finger, watching it glitter as it catches the light from the bustling city passing by.

“Ya like it?” Jaehyun questions, taking a quick glance at you from the driver's seat. 

“Mhm” you hum happily, a small smile on your face.   
You look over at him and the smile grows wider. He’s so handsome, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping your thigh, his gaze focused on the road. When you guys hit a red light he looks over with a devilish smirk. 

His grip on your thigh tightens, the flesh spilling out around his fingers, “Keep looking at me with all that love and I’m gonna pull this car over and take you in the backseat.” 

Your eyes widen as you sputter some type of excuse and look away, he just laughs, “Three years and you’re still just as easy to tease,” his hand moves in between where your thighs are pressed together and you automatically respond to the touch, sliding down a bit in the seat to spread them a little further apart, “and call me a crazy man, but knowing that that ring on your finger came from me and that you’re gonna be taking my last name really makes me wanna fuck you.” 

You think your eyes bug out of your head at the confession and he just laughs before retracting his hand and placing it normally again on your leg. You stare at him in bewilderment as he calmly hums along to the song on the radio like nothing had happened at all. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite how you thought it would be once you got home, it was the opposite. There was no aggressive pushing of your body up against the nearest surface or haphazard throwing of clothes, instead it was all slow, sensual kisses and roaming hands. 

Jaehyun held your hand in his as he led you through the front door of your shared home and into the bedroom. It was cheesy and romantic, the way that there were rose petals delicately covering each surface and soft lighting casting dark shadows over both of your features. 

You would have loved to ask him how he had all of this arranged, but didn’t have the chance to as his lips found your own. Pressing softly against your own, setting what would be the tone for the night, slow and full of love. He cradled your face in his large hands, leaning down to pull your face closer to his. His tongue swiping against your bottom lip as his right hand trails down to your neck, his fingers wrapping around it. Though he doesn’t apply any pressure, your breath hitches and he smiles against your mouth. His tongue slipping between your parted lips and into your mouth. He kisses you as if this is his first time being allowed to have all of you, tongue roaming around your mouth, as you do your best to put up a bit of a fight. The hand placed on your throat squeezes a little as his left hand comes down and taps your butt gently in warning. 

Jaehyun pulls away, his pupils blown out, much in the same manner as yours, and his voice deep, “Just let me take care of what’s mine tonight, m’kay, princess?” 

It isn’t really a question and you know that, so you respond with an almost nervous nod and he smirks, “Good girl,” he praises as his hands grab the soft rolls of flesh at your sides and pull you closer. His lips are once again back on yours, except this time they don’t stay as long. As he turns your bodies, his lips find their way to your jaw and then to your neck. He sucks on and nips at your throat with purpose, aiming to mark you as he backs you up to the bed. 

His dangerous lips end at your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your body, “I’m gonna take real good care of you baby,” he whispers before pulling away from you. His hands come to the bottom of your dress and he slowly pulls it up, watching with hungry eyes as your soft skin becomes visible for him. Carefully he pulls it over your head and discards it before he wraps his arms around you. His nimble and practiced fingers remove your bra leaving you in only your underwear. 

“So damn beautiful,” he all but growls as his hands come to cup your breasts. They are large and skilled, massaging as his thumbs swipe over your hardening nipples. A soft sigh leaves your mouth before he uses his own to smother all other sounds at the source. Backing you up to the bed, he pushes you down, the backs of your knees pressing up against the bed and buckling quickly. His large, muscular body towers over yours long enough for him to bask in the glory of your tiny, fleshy body.

Jaehyun abruptly climbs off of you and removes his clothes. You ogle him as he pulls of his shirt slowly, giving you a show. Next is his belt, followed by his nice fitted slacks. Finally he is left in nothing but his Versace boxer-briefs. His lip twitches as he fights to the urge to tease you for staring so brazenly, instead he kneels on the floor, at the end of the bed, and places your thick thighs over his shoulder, his face lined up with your panty covered pussy, “You’re already excited baby,” he says smugly as he drags his tongue over the visible wet spot on your crotch and your breath hitches, “Gonna make sure you get real loud for me, m’kay? Don’t hold back any of those pretty sounds, understand?” 

“Yes sir,” you pant out as his hands grab at the elastic band of your underwear and rip through it, the sound makes your eyes widen and your grip on the bed sheet tighten in anticipation. Jaehyun doesn’t keep you waiting long, dragging his tongue through your folds haphazardly, before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking gently. The immediate pleasure surprises you and your hips jerk up. You can feel his lips curve into a smile against you before his tongue is back to lapping at your glistening folds. 

Your moans flow out freely as he pushes his tongue into your sopping hole, slurping obnoxiously. Your hands find their way to his hair as you try to bring him even closer to you, wanting more of him. Instead he pulls his tongue out of you and flicks it against your clit. A high whine leaves your lips along with pleas for more and on a night like this one, he isn’t in the business of denying you anything, so he pushes a long finger inside of you. 

All you can do is cry out his name as he nips at your clit and fucks his finger into you, “Gettin’ close, Princess? Want another one?” 

“Please, please, more,” You moan out. Jaehyun obliges, stretching you out a bit further as he adds a second finger, except this time after two pumps, he slips in another. Three fingers are stretching you open, spreading and curling, before he decides to press them against your g-spot. Almost instantly you’re seeing stars, pulling at his hair and screaming out his name as you cum all over his fingers. He keeps moving them in and out of you until your high finally dissipates. 

“You took my fingers so well pretty girl, can’t wait to watch you take my cock,” he purrs before shoving his messy fingers into his mouth one by one, cleaning them off. Your body heats at the action. 

“God, have you no shame?” You try to tease, but find your breath leaving your body as he lets your thighs fall off his broad shoulders and crawls back over you. 

One hand holds him up while the other grips harshly at your love handles, he grins, “Nope, none at all,” pressing his lips to yours chastely, “scoot back and get comfy, Princess.” 

He climbs off of you, removing his boxers and you turn around, crawling towards the headboard. Jaehyun’s eyes can’t help but fall to the curve of your ass and the glisten of your first orgasm that still resides on your thighs. His gaze is followed by his hands, before you can lay comfortably he is squeezing at the expanse of flesh, smacking at it lightly. All he does is hum in satisfaction as his hands keep jiggling your ass. You open your mouth, but he takes it upon himself to flip you on to your back, so a small yelp leaves your lips instead and he chuckles. 

“I know I tell you this everyday, all the time, but fuck!” he exclaims and you smile, “You’re so damn perfect I don’t know what to do with myself,” he straddles you again, his fingers gently trailing over your body, “everything is just so pretty. You’re so soft. The curve of your body is captivating, I want to be touching you at every moment of every day and I’m so glad you’re mine.” 

He grabs your left hand in his own, bringing it to his face. Jaehyun kisses your palm, each finger, and then the ring, “Jung y/n, has a real nice ring to it,” his lips kiss from your wrist up the length of your arm, his hands gently resting on your plush stomach, “And after tonight, give it two weeks, and we’ll have a third member of this Jung dynasty.” 

You laugh, “Most people call it a family, y’know? And what makes you so sure there will be another member of this,” you pause and fight back another giggle, “dynasty?” 

Jaehyun smiles, but the glint in his eyes is dark, “Oh after the way I plan to fuck you, I don’t think there is anything to worry about,” his large hands rub small circles on your stomach, “There might even be two in here when I’m done,” his smirk is cocky. 

You look at him flustered and unamused, “Oh hush! That isn’t even how that works,” you murmur and break eye contact, as he laughs this time and says something about how cute you are when you get worked up. 

The intensity returns as his grip on you tightens and his mouth goes back to kissing each inch of visible skin. Pulling your thighs apart, he slots his body between them, his fingers finding their way to your wetness. His thumbs rubs slow circles on your clit until your breathing is staggered, then the same three fingers that were in you before, are pushing into you once again. Your eyes almost roll back at the sudden intrusion a loud groan falls from your lips. 

“Had to make sure this pretty little pussy of yours was still ready to take me,” he says matter-of-factly, removing his fingers and wrapping the hand around his painfully erect cock. All you do is huff in response and he smiles. Jaehyun watches your face contorted in pleasure, as he lines himself up and pushes into you. His movements are slow at first, making sure his entirety is resting inside of you, a low moan leaving him as you pulse around him. 

He grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist before pulling out slowly. You aren’t even left with enough time to beg him to speed up before his hips are snapping against yours. Your eyes shoot open as you’re quickly filled with him once again. He sets a pace quickly, a slow pull out, allowing you to feel the drag of his cock, and a harsh thrust back in, making you feel so full that you swear you feel him in your throat. 

Your moans are rapidly resorting to pleasured babbling and whimpers, which fuels his ego and arousal. He soon has you all but folded in half. Your knees pressed to the sides of your head as he stuffs you full over and over again. 

“S-so good,” he stutters as you clamp around him, “You feel so fuckin’ good y/n, wanna feel you cum around me.” 

His praises are coming out in winded huffs and that makes you fulfill his desires even faster. You cum on him seconds later, but his hips never falter. 

“Pretty baby girl, takin’ me so damn well,” he says with a hint of adoration, “You look so stunning when you cream on my dick like that, can’t wait to fill you up, make you cum again so you can milk me dry.” 

Your face heats up at his words and you can’t help the lewd noises that leave you as he speeds up his thrusts, “Please gimme your--” you begin begging, being cut off only by his cock hitting the perfect place inside you. 

“Give you my what, princess?” he questions cockily, repeatedly aiming for that same spot. 

You try to answer but it all comes out jumbled and unintelligible, leaving him chuckling above you, fucking into you with an unending fervour.

“C’mon baby what did you wanna say? Want me to fuck you full of my cum, knock you up real good? Is that what you want?” 

“Please, J-Jae, Jaehyun please,” you cry out, your nails dragging across his back, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. He hisses at the slight sting, but like everything else, it only spurs him on further. 

He humps into you with obvious purpose, “I’m- fuck, I’m gettin’ close princess, gonna, gonna fill you up real nice, gonna give us a real pretty baby,” he voice is broken and labored. 

His eyes close and his hips stutter, eyebrows furrowing as a long, low groan leaves his mouth. He slams his hips into your once more as he pumps you full of his cum. You clamp down around him involuntarily at the feeling of his hot arousal filling you up. 

As his high finishes washing over him, he opens his eyes and releases the mating press he had you in, instead opting to wrap your legs back around his waist. He presses his sweat dampened forehead to your own. A content smile dusting across his soft lips.

“We gonna just stay like this?” 

“Of course we are, princess! Can’t let any of this leak out of ya, defeats the whole purpose.” 

Jaehyun carefully rolls to his side, pulling your plush body along with him, still buried to the hilt within you. 

“I think I should tell you to get used to this, as my wife you should know that I want a never ending dynasty.” 

“Stop calling it a dynasty,” you chastise and he laughs, “and maybe when you have to harbor these children for nine months and then push them out of your pee hole, we can talk.” 

Jaehyun laughs a bit louder, “Okay so maybe we will take a good break time in between children then.” 

You roll your eyes and bury your head in his chest, his hands coming to cup the back of your head as he plants a kiss on the top of your head, “Yeah, maybe.”


End file.
